Ruby Eyes Tell No Lies
by Sarion
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong and the girls awake in a strange, unknown land. A kind stranger gives them a second chance in more ways than one. As they rediscover Spira can the girls accept their new lives? Can Paine overcome the shadows of her past and admit her feelings for Yuna or will the darkness consume her once more? Yuna/Paine Rikku/? Slight AU MA for lemon/adult content.
1. Chapter 1

_Alrighty! This is a REWRITE attempt at "A New Start". I began writing "A New Start" in 2004 and wrote ten chapters before the Army took me away. I returned for a single chapter in 2005 then fell away again for reasons I don't recall. I've not played FFX-2 since then but due to popular demand, I am going to give it another go! Rather than pick up at Chapter 12 however, I will be redoing the whole thing._

_Just a note, I do not own Rikku, Paine, or Yuna, the rest are completely mine and no one else's. Not everything will coincide with past events in FFX and FFX-2. I love both the stories but some things just had to be changed for creative purposes and for memory lapses. I will not be posting above each and every chapter unless I feel the need to do so for specific ones._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yuna sat up in a daze and looked around to find unfamiliar surroundings. The floor beneath her was cold and damp, causing her to shiver with a chill and the only illumination came from a small hole in the ceiling a few feet in front of her that allowed the moonlight in. As Yuna looked herself over, she discovered no injuries and looked up at the moonlit gap. _'Where am I and more importantly, why can't I remember how I got here?'_

The sound of approaching footsteps snapped her from her thoughts and Yuna slowly drew her pistols and checked the ammo on both, discouraged at the low supply. _'It must have been a fight of some kind, why am I so low on ammo?'_ As the footsteps neared Yuna leveled her prized weapons at the darkness before her and trembled slightly, her fear almost as gripping as her worry for the others. _'Paine, Rikku, where are you?!'_

"Yuna? Are you alright?"

That voice, it was so familiar in its calm, almost cold tone. Yuna's heart began to race as she hoped against the odds it could be…

"Paine?"

As the warrior stepped into the moonlight Yuna felt her face heat and lowered her pistol quickly, embarrassed by her rash action. Before she could speak again, Paine rushed forward and fell to both knees before Yuna and embraced her tightly, shocking Yuna into silence.

Pulling back and blushing from the uncharacteristic display of emotion, Paine inspected Yuna's face as best she could in the darkness, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay Yuna? Are you hurt?"

Yuna smiled and felt a blush creeping up her neck but could not understand why. "I'm fine Paine. I just have no idea where we are or how we got here." She looked around again and sighed. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No." Paine shook her head and sighed before standing with a pained grunt, obviously favoring her left side as she got to her feet. Before she could continue, Yuna yelped.

"Paine! You're bleeding!" Rushing to her knees, Yuna placed a hand on the Paine's hip and inspected the injury just below the warrior's ribs; a deep gash almost as long as Yuna's hand travelled parallel to the belt Paine wore.

Feeling uncomfortable about their current positioning, Paine pulled away with a scowl. "I'm fine, it is just a scratch."

Frowning at Paine's typical stubbornness Yuna got to her feet as well. Blood oozed steadily from the wound and disappeared into the waistline of her stoic companion who seemed oblivious of the fact. "If we don't do something about it, it will only get worse Paine!"

Paine rolled her eyes and replied coldly. "With what supplies? We have nothing on us and if we did I'd not have you waste them on me." Suddenly she gasped and reached for Yuna who was tearing at skirt. "Yuna! What are you do-"

"We're fixing you up Paine and that's that!" A defiant Yuna stared up at the taller ruby-eyed warrior; her green and blue eyes showing a toughness that halted any argument from the larger girl.

Without protesting further, Paine watched on as Yuna wrapped the makeshift bandage around the wound and tied a tight knot over the gash itself to provide steady pressure. Holding in the smile that threatened to break her disinterested exterior, Paine marveled at the gun wielder's work; it was as if she used a healing spell but without magic.

Yuna looked up with a brilliant smile that showed brightly in the moonlight. "There! All better!"

Paine felt a blush creep into her cheeks and looked away. "Yes well if you're finished we had best be off."

Curiosity was burning at Yuna with enough intensity she couldn't help but lean forward on her toes and tilt her head to see Paine's face. "What happened?"

Startled by the younger girl's intrusion, Paine attempted a half-hearted scowl but couldn't entirely suppress the smile that crept onto her face from how adorable Yuna was right now. "I was attacked by," she paused in an attempt to rationalize what she had seen, "something."

Yuna's eyes widened and she placed a hand gently over the wound causing Paine to stiffen. She seemed to accept this answer, seeing the fear dancing in the ruby eyes of her companion. "We need to get out of here. If only I could rememb-" she gasped and grabbed ahold of Paine's wrists. "Where is Rikku?"

Frowning, Paine looked off in thought. "I have not seen her since awakening here."

"We have to find her Paine!" Yuna sounded desperate. She knew her cousin was capable of getting into all kinds of trouble and in a place that caused such a wound to Paine, she was even more worried.

Paine scowled and replied in her usual distant tone. "Must we?" Turning back she saw Yuna pouting and groaned, knowing she was bested in an instant. "Let's find a way out first, Rikku is resourceful and is likely waiting for us in a warmer, drier area."

Rikku being in danger frightened Yuna terribly but she was getting quite tired of this dark, damp cave. A rumble from her stomach added to that sentiment and caused Paine to raise an eyebrow. "I can't just leave her here Paine." Yuna nearly whined.

Biting her lip, Paine nodded. "I understand Yuna, but what if we get lost while wandering further in? I know you are hungry but we have no food and I am very low on water."

Yuna sighed dejectedly. She knew Paine was right, after all she was unaware of how long they had been here or when her last meal was. "I am out of water completely and I don't know when I ate last. But promise me, when we get out we will look for Rikku okay?"

Paine immediately produced her canteen and forcibly pushed it at Yuna. "Take it."

With a frown, Yuna shook her head and pushed it away, "I can't Paine, it's yours and you are injured. You need it more than I do."

Her beautiful ruby eyes burned into Yuna's two-toned ones. "You have not had water for hours. I just had some prior to seeing you, take it." The lie came out easily enough; in truth Paine hadn't touched it apart from a single sip upon awakening hours before. She had reserved the rest for when she found Yuna.

Yuna nodded and accepted it, drinking a little from it to wet her parched throat. "Alright, let's get out of here."

Paine nodded and took Yuna's hand, responding quickly to her questioning gaze as she did so. "So that I don't lose you again."

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

After what felt like hours of walking, Yuna noticed a change in her companion's movements and appearance. Her face was pale, almost ghost-like and covered in a sheen of sweat. She had also slowed down noticeably and favored her left side significantly; the wound she had brushed off earlier was a lot worse than she let show. Coming to a stop she smiled as Paine looked at her questioningly.

"Paine?"

"Yes Yuna?"

She looked around. "We're lost, could we maybe rest for a bit?" She knew that by making it seem like she was asking, Paine would consider the request. If she tried bringing up Paine's condition she would be blown off for sure.

Paine thought a moment, knowing it would be better to keep going, but aware of her own physical condition. "Alright, we can rest."

Yuna smiled and sat down, motioning for Paine to come over. Paine walked over and looked down at her questioning. "Come on, It's cold, we can use each other's body heat to keep warm."

Feeling her face heat up, Paine found herself glad for the darkness to hide the blush she knew was overtaking her face. _'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?'_ Shaking her head she nodded and knelt down next to Yuna before lying beside her.

As Paine draped an arm over her, Yuna felt electricity at the touch and couldn't help but feel a blush of her own rising. Within moments Yuna was asleep, for the first time in as long as she could remember not only did she feel warm, but secure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Paine stirred and reached out only to grasp cold stone. Sitting up in a panic, she looked but saw that Yuna was nowhere to be found. "Yuna?" She called out softly, fear ebbing into her voice. When she got no response she jumped to her feet and frantically looked around. "Yuna? Yuna?! Yuna!"

The only sound was the echo of her voice off the cavern walls. Paine frantically began running one way then another, completely panicked at the thought of losing Yuna. Fear crushed down on her as the walls seemed to almost be closing in. As she ran down the hall at full speed she failed to notice a break ahead of her. "Yuna! Yuna! Yunaaaaa!"

The last scream trailed off as she stepped off into the blackness and fell into the gaping chasm.

* * *

Yuna awoke to the sound of Paine whimpering and shifting beside her. The cavern was dark but the holes that seemed to be spread throughout the corridor along the ceiling allowed for some of the moonlight to offer some illumination. Looking over at her companion, her jaw dropped. Beside her, the usually stoic and cold warrior she had grown to know was in a state she never thought possible; tears streamed down Paine's face and her mouth trembled as she whispered something over and over.

Leaning forward, Yuna brought her hand up to her mouth as she heard what Paine was mumbling; it was her name. Kneeling beside her friend, she brushed the hair from Paine's face that had become matted down with sweat and tears. _'Why is Paine so upset and why is she calling out for me? Is this some terrible nightmare?'_ As she mulled it over she absently stroked the warrior's hair back in an effort to calm the distraught, yet still sleeping, girl.

Her touch had the desired effect and in moments Paine had calmed her trembling but continued to mumble incoherently. Suddenly, Paine's eyes snapped open and she sat upright in a rush, knocking Yuna back onto her bottom. Tears still lingered in her ruby eyes as she frantically scanned the area until her eyes fell upon Yuna and her face betrayed the relief she felt.

"Yuna…" It was as though someone had hit an off-switch. The trembling ceased, the tears halted and her breathing was regular.

Leaning forward to her friend, Yuna placed a hand on Paine's cheek to wipe away the remaining tears. Her breath caught as Paine, rather than pulling away like she expected, actually leaned into her hand. "I'm here Paine. Are you alright? You were crying out for me in your sleep."

Immediately, Paine pulled away and sat up straight, making an effort to adjust her hair and outfit to avoid eye contact while turning a deep crimson. _'She heard me? I must have sounded so pathetic. Why did she have to hear me?'_ After she regained her composure, Paine shrugged and tried to play it off. "It was just a dream."

Yuna frowned, really wishing to know what sort of dream made Paine so distraught. Leaning close and tilting her head to the side she tried to catch Paine's eyes. "Paine…"

Feeling her face heat up again, Paine jumped to her feet suddenly. "I think I found a way out! Come on!" Then, without warning, she rushed off down the passageway and Yuna followed quickly after her.

'_Someday I'll crack through that secretive shell you are so encased in Paine.' _Yuna thought to herself.

* * *

Rikku sighed and flopped onto the grass, staring at the sky. "I'm so bored! Where are Yuni and Paine? More importantly, where am I? What a weird place."

The night sky had an uncountable amount of stars and Rikku found herself fascinated by them. She had made her way out of the cavern hours ago. Simply following the sounds of the wind she had managed to make her way out to open skies where she promptly collapsed on the grass and slept.

Unable to relax, Rikku jumped to her feet and began pacing, trying to come up with a plan but finding her mind still addled from… _'What happened before all of this? The last thing I remember was being on the Celsius and then…'_ She wrinkled her nose in thought while tapping her chin with her index finger before grumbling aloud. "And then I woke up in this stinky cavern!"

Looking around she was disappointed in her lack of knowledge of her current location. Trees lined the perimeter in all directions and the brush was dense. There was no way this was neither a traveled area nor a place near any kind of city or large town. It was serene in its own way but at the same time creepy; there were no forest sounds. All Rikku heard was silence and that was the most maddening thing of all. After wandering for a bit she made note of a few significant findings but the majority of the immediate area was thick pine trees with weeds that passed her thighs.

Rikku sighed and plopped back onto the ground, sitting cross-legged. "If Yuni is with Paine she will be okay. I know Paine would never let anything happen to Yuni. Ever since they had that talk on the bridge, Paine has been…" Tilting her head to the side she smiled. "Different. She actually opened up a little more and oh I wish I could have been up there to see it!"

A sound from behind her startled her into grabbing her daggers and leaping to her feet. The sound came from within the cavern and it was getting closer. Thinking that surprise was always the best advantage to any good thief, Rikku climbed alongside the entrance of the cavern and crouched at the top, ready to pounce down on whoever or whatever came out.

"No way am I letting one of those creepy critters catch me off-guard, no way!"

* * *

Seeing light at the end of the tunnel relieved both Yuna and Paine, especially with the sun making its presence known at the horizon. Paine's makeshift dressing had soaked through with blood by now but she refused to allow it to show; her face showed only determination. She had to get Yuna out of this horrible cavern and away from **them**.

Yuna gripped Paine's hand tightly as they ran towards the entrance, the thought of being outside of the cavern far outweighing the thoughts of what could be in store for them next. She worried for Paine, knowing that her wound had continued to bleed but knew the warrior would brush off any attempts and for now arguing would do no good.

As they neared the exit Paine stopped Yuna with an arm across the chest. "Let me go first, we don't know what's out there."

Before Yuna could make an argument Paine had already run ahead so she simply mumbled to herself. "But I still have my pistols…"

The sound of a scuffle brought Yuna back to reality in an instant and she sprinted for the exit. As she burst out of the cavern, pistols drawn and level she skidded to a stop and did her best not to giggle at the situation.

There, atop a squirming Rikku, was an irate Paine.

Rikku had jumped down from the ledge only to be thrown by Paine upon contact. In an instant, the nimble thief had launched herself on the attack again and they had rolled into their current position. As Paine held the smaller girl's wrists above her head, Rikku let out a giggle and tried to lean her face closer to Paine's.

"Well Paine, I never knew!"

Paine growled and released the girl's wrists and rolled to her uninjured side to rest on her knees beside Rikku. "You foolish girl! I could have killed you!"

With a frown Rikku got up on her hands and knees and leaned close to Paine. "You would not kill me Paine! Besides, I knew it was you before you even came out of the cavern."

Pushing the impish girl away, Paine scowled. "If you knew it was me, why did you attack me?"

Rikku shrugged. "I thought it would be fun! And it was." Looking up she finally saw Yuna and she scrambled to her feet and threw herself at Yuna in a full body hug. "Yuni! I knew you would be okay if Paine was with you."

Hugging her cousin in return, Yuna squirmed free and felt her ears redden. "What do you mean?"

Bouncing from foot to foot Rikku leaned in and whispered to Yuna. "Ever since you had your private chat on the Celsius with her, outside, she seems to be a lot more protective of you."

Feeling the blush creep across the rest of her face, Yuna looked away. That day up on the Celsius had been an interesting one indeed. "J… Ju… Just a coincidence." She managed to stutter out. _'Why am I stuttering? What is there to be nervous about?'_

Rikku grinned and nodded. "Oh, riiiight." She still wasn't quite sure what had happened up there between them but it had certainly changed Yuna and Paine both significantly. It had even affected Rikku though she was not directly involved. Ever since Paine opened herself up even a little bit, she had been fascinated by her. She was openly in awe with Paine's physical prowess and often instigated scuffles simply to see her in action. Without realizing it, a slight blush had worked its way up her neck into her cheeks.

"Rikku, are you alright?" Yuna looked at her cousin with mild concern. "You're all flushed; do you need to lie down?"

Giggling and turning away to survey the trees in the distance Rikku shook her head. "No Yuni, I am A-OK! As it stands I really am glad we got out of that icky cavern but I don't like being so exposed."

"Then stop… dressing… like an escort…" came a breathless retort from Paine.

Rikku stuck her nose up indignantly. "I'll have you know, that my sense of style is impeccable and practical! It is great for mobility and the heat of even the hottest desert!"

Yuna looked over at Paine, her brow furrowed in concern. "Paine, are you okay? You sound-"

Putting a hand up to interrupt her, Paine nodded. "I'm… fine." She coughed, covering her mouth with her arm only to see red splatter on her pearly skin as she pulled it away. Before she could turn to hide it Yuna saw it and ran over to her side.

"Dammit Paine!" Both Rikku and Paine stared at Yuna with wide eyes; swearing was not like her in the least. "You need to cut this tough act and admit you're hurt!" Tears formed in her eyes causing Paine to feel a strange, unwelcome pain in her chest. "I don't know what I'd do if you died."

Red faced both from embarrassment and shame, Paine looked down at the ground. "I assure you Yuna, I will be fine. I just have had too much exertion. I need to rest is all. Would you and Rikku-"

Rikku had made her way over to inspect the injured warrior and felt a sudden wave of guilt. "Oh Paine I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were injured!"

Groaning, Paine lay back on the grass and looked up at the brightening sky. "We need shelter of some kind and the cavern is no good. You two should find something for us to stay in for a little while. Even if it's a hollowed out tree."

Before Yuna could answer, Rikku pointed to the south. "There's a good natural shelter over there. I scouted it out a while ago and found it to be big enough for the three of us, barely."

Yuna bent down and placed an arm under Paine's shoulder as Rikku did the same and they helped their injured companion up. Paine felt humiliated that such a small wound was causing so much distress but also found it concerning that it had not shown any signs of the bleeding slowing, and the pain had actually increased constantly. _'What in the world is wrong with this place?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Paine tossed and turned as she shivered though was sweating profusely. It had been almost four hours spent in natural shelter, a wayward pine[1] but in that time Paine's condition had worsened and she had developed a fever. She slipped in and out of consciousness but never for more than a few moments was she able to remain lucid. Each time her eyes closed more nightmares filled her mind causing tears to occasionally fall from her tightly closed eyes.

Yuna and Rikku were at a loss on what to do. Their magic was not responding at all and they had no idea how such a wound could be so devastating to one such as Paine. The wound was grisly and definitely of significance but to bring down Paine? The mighty warrior who had saved the world from the dreaded machine that nearly obliterated all of Spira? This should be nothing but a scratch but the wound was dark and foreboding, almost as if it had a life of its own.

"Yuni… What if-" Rikku began, looking into her cousin's damp eyes.

Yuna interrupted her before she could finish. "She'll be fine Rikku!" She leaned close and gently wiped Paine's forehead with a piece of cloth torn from Rikku's scarf. "Can you go get some more water please?"

Rikku nodded and stepped out from under the branches that sheltered them and looked back at their little shelter. She was quite impressed at the wayward pine never having seen one before now. The tree had branches that came out at Rikku's shoulder level but had no needles at the base, only at the end. This caused a somewhat hollow interior, a natural cover from the elements and from view from the outside.

When they had first gotten Paine inside, she was already delirious and Rikku had set to the task of gathering some dry grass, small sticks and stones to build a fire-pit. Within minutes she had a small, contained fire going that had no danger of igniting the tree and the smoke curled towards the center of the tree and out without lingering at all. As she walked to the small stream she had discovered in her gathering she mused over the possibilities of remaining out in the wild and never returning to a large city. While there were those she would miss, she was with the two people she cared for most and she was unsure if she'd ever see anyone she knew apart from them again as it was.

In the wayward pine, Yuna was sitting beside Paine, cradling the warrior's head in her lap while wiping the sweat from her face. "What is wrong with you Paine? Why are you so sick and what is causing all these tears?" With a sigh, Yuna leaned back against the base of the tree. She was exhausted, mentally, from the whole ordeal and not knowing where she was or how she got there was not helping. "I need you to get better Paine. Rikku and I could not do it without you."

The sound of the branches moving caught her attention and she raised a pistol only to lower it as Rikku's familiar face popped through. "I got some more water. I just wish we had a pot or something so we could cook something." As if to agree with her, a loud rumble came from her stomach. "Owwie. Yunie I'm so hungry!"

Yuna took the water and sat Paine up slightly to try and force the febrile girl to drink some, resulting in a few small sips before a coughing fit wracked the warrior in her arms. "Oh Paine…"

* * *

_Launching into another attack, Paine ducked under the creature's deformed arm and brought her sword up with all her might only to be parried again. Sweat dripped down her face and onto the cold stone floor as Paine continued a deadly dance with the monster engaging her. Her energy was sapped and her muscles fatiguing but the rage inside her at the thought of the monster getting to Yuna caused her to fight on with constant vigilance. She only wished she knew where Yuna was or how they had gotten in this terrible cavern._

_ Paine had awoken alone, her entire body sore but without visual injuries. As she stood she realized something was wrong and had tried to seek out Yuna. For hours she wandered the cavern until finally she heard a sound and had foolishly called out in hopes of it being her friend. Instead she was met with a ferocious beast that fought with an intensity she had not before encountered. The beast was a skeletal creature only slightly larger than Paine but was a burnt black with strange sinewy webbing holding it together almost like a tar._

_ It was strong, a lot stronger than Paine was used to and she found that despite her incredible strength, she was no match for it in that regard. On blows that missed, the creature's claws carved into the stone floor and walls leaving black valleys over the span of their battlefield._

_ After what felt like an eternity the monster finally left an opening that Paine took advantage of. As the monster swung high, aiming for a decapitating blow, Paine rolled between its legs and spun, driving her sword into the center of the beast with all her might. The result was as desired; the blade erupted through the creature, liquefying it instantly. Unfortunately for Paine, her battle had not gone unnoticed and two more had come to investigate the sounds of combat._

_ Deciding that finding Yuna was more important than dying alone in an abandoned hallway, Paine turned and ran as fast as she could, taking random turns in hopes of coming across her dear friend. After a few minutes of this, Paine stumbled to a stop gasping for air. The cavern had heavy, moist air which was good for normal exertion but between the fighting and the running Paine was completely exhausted. Turning back to assure she was clear, Paine failed to notice the shadow coming from in front of her. As she faced forward a blinding pain erupted from her left side as the creature impaled her with a long blackened finger under her ribs. In two swift motions Paine amputated the arm attached to the finger followed by the head of the beast that had assaulted her._

_ Dropping to her knees Paine gripped her side where she had been wounded. It was a significant wound but nothing that would stop her. However as she moved to stand she felt an odd sensation in the wound as if the wound itself was alive. Dismissing the thoughts as delusional, she returned to her search for Yuna._

* * *

Yuna had long since fallen asleep and Rikku was kneeling at Paine's side, watching the older girl sleep. _'She's always been so strong. I wish I was as strong as she was.'_ Leaning close, Rikku inspected the sleeping figure's face. _'Even now, febrile and injured, she is so beautiful. If only she wasn't so cold-hearted all the time.'_

Tossing a few more twigs on the small fire, Rikku couldn't help but smile at their situation. Here they were in an unknown place with unknown origin and no idea what they were going to do but for now they were safe, warm, and together. She just hoped Paine would recover soon so they could get out and adventure.

Leaning back on her elbows she glanced over at Yuna and noticed she was fast asleep with a smile on her lips. "Well," she stated to no one in particular. "at least Yunie is having a nice dream." Looking back at Paine one last time, the young thief sprawled out between her two friends and succumbed to sleep as well.

* * *

When Yuna awoke she startled at seeing a pair of ruby eyes gazing down at her behind a soft smile. "Good evening Yuna."

Sitting upright with such speed her head swam, Yuna threw her arms around Paine's neck and hugged her tightly. "Oh Paine you're awake!"

Obviously uncomfortable at the affectionate display, Paine cleared her throat and pulled away. "Yes, and it is thanks to you that I am. My fever has broken because of the care you and Rikku provided me." She bowed her head. "Thank you, Yuna."

Yuna blinked in astonishment. "Paine, you're our friend, of course we would take care of you! There's no need for thanks!"

Blushing at the comment, Paine looked away. "You say that like I should be accustomed to such things. Yuna, I've never been the type to have many friends."

Rikku took this opportunity to jump on Paine's back and hug her tightly. "Well you have us and you always will! Right Yuni?"

Giggling at Rikku's typical overzealousness and Paine's annoyed expression, Yuna nodded. "We'll always be here for you Paine, you will never need to be alone again."

Paine shrugged the small girl off. "While you two slept I managed to get us some food. It's nothing special I'm afraid but it's something I picked up in my travels." She turned and pulled a bowl-shaped piece of bark from behind her that had a paste inside it that was gray with streaks of red. "It is tava-root[2] porridge with some berries mixed in."

Yuna stared at Paine in awe. She simply could not imagine the girl before her going out and picking berries and the image made her giggle which caused Paine to scowl leading to further giggling. "Oh Paine, you're so cute sometimes."

Flustered, Paine forcefully handed the bark to Yuna. "Just eat some, I already had enough." With that she turned around and began cleaning the knife she kept in her boot that had been used to dig up the roots as well as mash them.

Rikku frowned in concern, a thought suddenly dawning on her. "Um Paine, where is your sword?"

The moment she spoke, she knew it was not something the warrior wished to speak of. "I lost it."

Yuna's eyes widened at the comment; Paine loved that sword and for her to have lost it was of significant importance. However, she decided against prying for now and motioned for Rikku to do the same as they ate the porridge in silence apart from commenting that it was surprisingly good. _'Paine, what happened to you in that cavern and why won't you share that burden?'_

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Enough angst for the first three chapters? I hope so, but there is plenty more I promise. And if it's going "too slow" for you, I'm sorry but I refuse to be a 12 chapter finish!_

_[1] Wayward Pine from Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth (Wizard's First Rule, the first book) is basically a pine tree where the needles only grow at the end of the branches, allowing a nice hollow base and perfect cover and concealment from the weathr._

_[2] Tava-root porridge also from Terry Goodkind's Sword of Truth series. He uses it a few times and I figured I wanted a porridge of roots… why not go with one I know!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been two days since their night in the wayward pine and Paine's wound had shown significant improvement the further from the cavern they got; it was almost as if the wound was tired to the wretched place. Rikku was skipping out ahead humming to herself while Yuna walked beside Paine at a brisk but comfortable pace.

Somehow they had stumbled across a somewhat visible path and decided to give it a shot and see where it led. At a particularly narrow portion they were forced into a file with Yuna bringing up the rear. It was nearly noon and her stomach growled but Yuna was too lost in her thoughts to feel the hunger.

_'What had brought Paine to tears back in the cavern and again during her fever? I have heard that those with fevers often have hallucinations or nightmares but she didn't look afraid so much as distraught.' _She sighed and glanced at the silver-haired warrior in front of her, amazed at her recovery and ease that she traversed the uneven ground in her boots. _'And just as import, what happened to her sword? I could never imagine her leaving it behind."_

Suddenly she bumped into Paine who was stopped ahead of her. Paine almost toppled forward but spun and caught Yuna as she tripped over her own feet. Yuna blushed at her clumsiness. "Sorry."

Paine smiled a little and nodded. "It's alright, are you okay?"

Rikku looked back and stomped her feet. "Come on! I'm hungry!"

Giggling, Yuna nodded. "I'm fine. Let's hurry before Rikku throws a fit."

Ahead of them was a clearing that looked decent enough to rest for a short while. Paine had carved out some makeshift bowls from wood as they walked with her knife and Rikku had scouted any berries or tava-roots she could find. As they sat down in the soft grass, Yuna felt eyes on her and noticed Paine was looking down at her thighs. Immediately, a blush crept up her neck. "Paine!"

Looking up as if confused at Yuna's outburst, Paine tilted her head. "Yes Yuna?"

Unable to meet the intense ruby eyes of her comrade, Yuna studied her food. "Why are you staring?"

Paine blinked then let out an uncharacteristic giggle surprising the other two. "I was simply wondering when we would be able to replace your tattered skirt that you ruined on my dressing."

Glancing down, Yuna realized her skirt was a great deal shorter on one side now and looked ragged. "Oh, I see."

Not one to be left out of a conversation Rikku scooted closer to Paine. "You can stare at my legs all you want ya know!"

As Paine's eyes widened, Yuna burst into laughter along with Rikku. Shaking her head, Paine threw a berry at Rikku and continued to eat without a word.

A nearby rumble silenced the two girls and caused Paine to reflexively reach for her sword only to curse as she came up empty-handed. Pulling the knife from her boot instead, Paine stood to face the sound as it approached; now rattling the nearby trees with each quake.

Rikku got to her feet alongside Yuna and both drew their weapons but a cold look from Paine froze them both. "Stay behind me Yuna."

Shaking her head, Yuna took a step towards Paine. "But you don't have your sword! And your wound!"

A massive stone structure burst through the tree line north of them standing nearly twice the height of Paine. "That doesn't matter! Just stay back!" She turned to Rikku, her expression deadly serious. "If I tell you to run, you get Yuna the hell away from here do you understand?"

Rikku gulped hard, understanding the veiled threat. "I… I understand Paine."

As the massive golem rushed towards them Yuna opened up on it firing round after round just to have them bounce harmlessly off its stony hide. "My bullets are having no effect!"

Paine growled and suddenly sprinted towards the golem, dagger held defensively in her right hand. She knew the dagger was no match for the thick hide of a golem but hoped she could find a weakness in it to exploit to at least give the other two time to flee if needed. As she reached the golem she slid underneath a massive fist aimed at her torso and lashed out with the blade at the knee joint of the beast.

The beast was unharmed by the trivial damage but turned its attention away from the other two girls and brought both hands down together in an attempt to squash the pesky warrior, missing only by mere inches. As she sprang to her feet Paine looked over at Rikku. "Get Yuna out of here! Go south! I'll buy you some time and catch up later if I can!"

Rikku's mouth opened and closed a few times. "But-"

"NOW!"

Without hesitating a moment longer Rikku grabbed Yuna's arm and began dragging her away. "Yunie, we have to go!"

Yuna tried to pull away but was held fast by the surprisingly strong thief. "But Paine…"

Paine took a low stance, trying to simply dodge the attacks of the golem long enough for Rikku and Yuna to get a safe distance away. She had no thoughts of defeating it but figured she could at least spare her two friends and that was enough to bring a cold smile to her lips. "Let's dance."

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Sheesh, Paine is just a trouble magnet no? It's okay, she's a tough cookie! Am I doing okay on keeping them IC? It's really hard after so many years. Sorry the chapter is so short, but it was where I ended it at the time!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Her lungs were on fire but Rikku couldn't stop, not yet. Not while the tears continued to fall. _'Why Paine? Why do you have to be so stubborn? We could have all ran together!"_ Feeling the weight on her arm increasing, Rikku looked back to see Yuna gasping for air and struggling to keep up. With a sigh, Rikku slowed her pace down until they were both walking.

"Rikku! We have to stop. I can't run anymore and we need to be close enough for Paine to find us."

Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Rikku nodded without looking at Yuna. Clearing her throat a few times she managed to speak without her voice cracking. "I hear running water ahead. Maybe we can find a shelter nearby again."

As they approached the water a green plant reached for Rikku; it's tendrils covered in sharp spines causing Rikku to jump back and almost fall. "Guess we can't go that way huh Yunie?"

Yuna nodded then gasped. Footsteps, irregular and dragging, came from the woods they had just exited. Rikku shushed Yuna, who had not said anything, then motioned her to run into a small cave hidden partly by brush.

"Rikku, in here we're trapped!"

Rikku waved her hand dismissively. "I'm going to hide in the bush next to the cave and attack the creature as it comes up with my daggers. You just give me the signal as to when!"

"What signa.." Yuna started but Rikku was already out of the cave. A few dragging minutes later as the sound got louder with each passing second, Yuna suddenly saw a figure in front of the entrance. It was far smaller than before, and it appeared heavily wounded as it limped and used the wall for support. Yuna, without thinking called out, "Hey!"

As soon as the word left her mouth she realized everything about the moment was wrong. The golem was at least double the size of the figure in the light. No matter how wounded it was it would not be so small. Suddenly the figure jerked to the side as Rikku dove onto it.

* * *

**(A short while before)**

Paine ducked under the arm of the golem and jumped back as it heaved its other arm down into the dirt at her feet. She took this opportunity to run up its arm and shoulder, pushing hard off the back of its head and causing it to stumble forwards. "Please let me hold it off long enough for Yuna to get away."

The golem spun in a rage and backhanded Paine with blinding speed and immense strength sending her hurtling through the air then tumbling violently across the dirt. Before she could stand even the creature was over her again and hit her devastatingly hard in the ribs with an upward swing, spinning her up and against a tree a few yards away. Paine struggled to get up but felt her muscles give in and refuse to function. Paine kept struggling, hoping to get up just one more time, giving Yuna those extra seconds.

Somehow her body reacted and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a swing that splintered the base of the tree she had hit. Slowly getting to her knees the golem looked at her with what could only be described as confusion, not understanding why this meat creature continued to fight when she had no way of winning.

Paine stood shakily and motioned for it to come and finish her. Ducking out of the way of one swing, she kicked it hard in the stomach then rolled to the side, the actions taking a lot out of her already broken body. The golem growled at her and spun, its eyes flashing a dark red color. Paine pushed herself backward with her elbows, trying to scoot away from the angry beast.

Paine closed her eyes in resignation, knowing she was done for. "Please spirits, please let Yuna have gotten to safety. I don't care if I die just grant me this one wish."

The golem reared back with both hands clasped and brought them down with all its might in an effort to turn this pesky meat creature in to paste. As the beasts massive hands came towards her, Paine saw a bright flash of white and then darkness.

* * *

"_Paine?"_

_She turned towards the sound and saw Yuna stepping out of the elevator and out into the outer deck of the Celsius where Paine had been contemplating a great many things. "Yuna." She replied flatly._

_Clasping her hands behind her back, Yuna leaned closer to Paine with her head cocked to the side. "Why are you out here all alone?"_

_Suppressing the smile that threatened to form and break her cold exterior, Paine couldn't help but think how cute Yuna looked just then. "I often come out here alone. Why are you up here Yuna?"_

_Fidgeting Yuna looked out to the horizon, glad to be free of the burden of saving the world. It had been a calm few months after their triumphant victory but Yuna still couldn't place her finger on why exactly she had turned down going with Tidus. Maybe…_

"_Yuna?"_

_She jumped, realizing Paine had crossed the deck and was standing right behind her with a half-concerned, half-annoyed at being intruded upon then ignored. "Oh I'm sorry Paine, I guess I kind of zoned out there."_

_Paine's frown deepened. "You've been doing that a lot lately. It's because of him isn't it? Do you regret your decision?"_

_Yuna swore that Paine had an emotion in her voice that she couldn't place just then. "No." She smiled at Paine who looked off towards the horizon but not before Yuna noticed her expression lighten. "I am okay with how things were. I don't regret my decision and I'm much happier that all of us stayed together."_

_Feeling an uncomfortably heat rising in her neck Paine cleared her throat. "I never said I was staying." She jumped as Yuna grabbed her hand with both of her own._

"_But Paine you can't go!" she suddenly exclaimed._

_Paine jerked her head to look at Yuna, and as their gaze met she felt her chest tighten and heart skip a beat. What was this feeling and why did she feel this way? "I don't understand, Yuna."_

_Squeezing the hand she held within her own, Yuna leaned close, only inches from Paine's face as she studied the taller warrior. "You are very important to me Paine. I saw you be more than this cold façade you put on. I never want you to change but I want to get to know all of you, even the soft side."_

"_Yuna…" Paine started, moistening her lips before continuing. "I just-"_

"_Why is everyone up here?" Rikku had appeared from the elevator, interrupting Paine._

_Yuna looked back to Paine hoping she would continue but saw from the distant expression on her face that the opportunity was gone. With a sigh she looked back to Rikku. "Just getting some fresh air. Is everything alright?"_

_Rikku nodded, eying the two other girls suspiciously. "Yeah, I was just wondering where everyone went Yunie." With that she turned around and hopped in the elevator, returning to the main floor. _'What could they have been talking about?'_ she wondered. _

_Paine offered Yuna a small smile before heading back to her perch on the far side of the Celsius. "Thank you for coming up Yuna. It was," she paused a moment. "nice to have some company."_

_Smiling and approaching Paine from behind, Yuna embraced the taller girl tightly. "Thank you Paine, for talking with me."_

_The feeling rose in Paine's chest again, this time accompanied by butterflies in her stomach. Oddly, she did not find the feeling quite so unpleasant._

* * *

Paine sat up in a daze and looked around for some sign of where she could be but recognized nothing through the foggy haze she was in. She was propped under a tree, leaning against the trunk with black cloth wrapped around her abdomen covering very tender ribs. Standing slowly, Paine gasped at seeing her sword leaning beside her against the tree. _'How in the name of all the spirits is my sword here?'_

Looking around, it all came back to Paine; the giant golem, the crushing blows and that light… _'What was that light?' _Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and sword in hand, Paine made her way after Yuna and Rikku; their trail was easy enough to follow. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to the golem but at the moment, simply cared about catching up with her companions.

Brushing through the woods, Paine found her mind wandering to her adventures with Rikku and Yuna back with the Gullwings. From LeBlanc to New Yevon their journey had been one of endless peril and constant adrenaline rushes; Paine had relished in it. With a shiver, she recalled her fear during that time though. Every day they got closer to solving Yuna's mystery about Tidus.

She ground her teeth and felt her grip tighten on her sword before relaxing with a deep breath. It was okay; they had found him and yet Yuna chose to remain with them. Why though? Why would Yuna turn away the one thing she searched so very hard for? Risked everything for?

As she contemplated this she came to a stop just before a clearing near flowing water and the hairs on her neck stood on end. On the other side of the water she saw Yuna and Rikku which elated her but sitting with them was…

She gasped and fell back against a nearby tree, dropping her sword and clutching her heart. _'No, it can't be… It can't be him!'_

Trembling, she retrieved her sword and slowly made her way out towards the group, her eyes focused on the third person sitting by the water's edge. Her blood turned to ice as she gripped her sword with white knuckles and glowered at the short, blonde hair.

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_I do not own the wondrous Paine, Yuna, or Rikku nor Tidus._

_Speaking of Tidus, is he here? Is he coming to mess up whatever these girls have going on?! Who knows?! I know I don't! Because until I get reviews I'm not writing anymore! 5 chapters in a night is enough to wait and see if people even read it!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(A few minutes prior)**

Rikku sat, dazed, and looked up at the man before her. She had timed the jump perfectly but had been caught and dumped unceremoniously on her behind which she rubbed while scowling at the tall stranger. "Owwie. Yunie why didn't you do anything?"

To be honest, Yuna couldn't. She was too busy staring at the man who had emerged from the cave to even utter a word. The man was a full head taller than she was and was easily the most attractive man she had ever seen. In a single moment, Tidus was a mere memory and Yuna could feel her pulse racing. He had blonde hair that would just cover his ears had he not pulled it back and eyes greener than any emerald she had seen. He wore a white sleeveless shirt that showed his well-defined arms with black cotton pants and leather boots. Somehow, despite being so deep into nature, his clothing remained pristine.

Yuna looked from the man, who appeared complacent to stand there and allow them their chatter as he gazed back silently, to Rikku. "He came out unarmed Rikku." With a sigh she shook her head and looked back at the man who had yet to take his eyes from her. "I'm terribly sorry mister; my cousin here is a bit eccentric."

"Hey!"

The man smiled and bowed his head. "The apologies should come from me miss. I must have startled the two of you. It is not often one finds humans out in these parts and I admit I would be almost as surprised as you had I not known of your coming."

Getting up and dusting off her shorts, Rikku peered at the man. "You're pretty quick!"

Before she could say more, the man met her eyes and turned towards her, causing her to stumble back and fall, again, on her rear. "I believe you have something of mine dear girl." Though he spoke with a calm, friendly demeanor it was obvious he wasn't playing around. "You are quick yourself but your fingers aren't quite as deft as they could be."

Rikku's face turned cherry red as Yuna spun to stare at her, mouth agape. "Rikku! What are you thinking? Give it back!"

With a sulk, Rikku produced the strange gem she had pilfered during her tumble; a black jewel that resembled a diamond in many ways. "I wasn't gonna keep it…"

Taking the gem from the young thief, the man smiled before turning back to Yuna. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Sarion Sage. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you both, despite our first moments."

With a curtsy of her own, Yuna smiled. "I'm Yuna and this is my cousin Rikku." Her smile faltered. _'Wait, he said he knew we were coming?'_ The shock had worn off and she found herself nervous again. "How did you know we were coming?"

Sarion laughed and pointed in the direction they had come from. "You did not exactly make a silent journey."

Blushing, both girls looked at the ground before Yuna snapped her head up to look back. "Paine…"

* * *

The moon had taken the sun's place in the sky making the already dark woods far more foreboding. The only sound was Paine's racing heart as she worked her way through the brush and slowly approached the makeshift camp. Seeing that Yuna and Rikku had fallen asleep and the man sitting with them had disappeared, Paine found her mind racing. _'Where did he go? I wasn't hallucinating was I? I mean, that thing hit me pretty hard.' _She stopped and placed a finger to her chin in thought. _'For that matter, what happened? I was so worried about Yuna and Rikku I didn't even consider how I am still alive. That creature had me beat but when I awoke, it was simply gone. Weird place.'_

As she stepped out from the tree line and neared the camp she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Without hesitating she brought her sword up in an arc to try and separate the appendage that touched her but found nothing but air as the figure released her shoulder and sidestepped the attack. "Who's there?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

In a fraction of a breath she found strong arms encircling her, keeping her arms tight to her sides as someone grabbed her from behind. Before she could curse at them, a gentle voice spoke. "Calm down dear lady. I certainly did not help you earlier to simply fight you now. You are Paine correct?"

Paine, still frustrated at being grabbed snapped back. "If you don't let me go right now I'll put you through some!"

With a laugh, the man released her and stepped back. As she spun her eyes widened; he was certainly a handsome man but there was something else she noticed, power. The man had an aura around him so strong she could nearly see it. As she opened her mouth to speak however, he raised a hand in a silencing motion. "I apologize for startling you." He bowed deeply. "I simply wished to speak with you without forcing the young ladies by the fire to awaken."

Looking the man over, Paine felt some of her unease subside. He was obviously not lying and more importantly, he wasn't _him_. Resting a gloved hand on her hip Paine motioned her head towards the sleeping girls. "How did you come across Yuna and Rikku?"

Sarion sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well the little one, Rikku, decided to jump on me from above the cave entrance there. I had just returned from aiding you against the golem so almost didn't see the flash of yellow and red until she was on me." He raised both hands defensively. "I assure you, the only thing hurt was her pride when I tossed her off."

Paine scoffed. "She deserves whatever she gets. What about Yuna, you didn't hurt her did you?"

Sarion smiled, the edge in her voice showing the care she held for the other woman. "No, we never came into physical contact. She and I spoke briefly and I offered them protection while they slept; they seemed quite tired."

The forest was silent apart from the gentle murmur of the stream beside them as the water caressed the rocks. Paine found herself staring into the water, almost amused by the scene. _'The water simply embraces the stone but over time the water breaks the stone down and reduces it to nothing at all. Such is the same with all romance.' _She was interrupted from her bitter thoughts by a rather loud _pop!_ from the fire and looked up to see Sarion watching her quietly. "What?"

Raising his hands in mock defense, Sarion offered another smile. "I was just thinking you should get some rest. You've had a long day from what I hear and picking a fight with a golem is generally tiresome."

Glancing over at Yuna and Rikku, Paine shot Sarion a curious glance. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" He cocked his head to the side, studying the woman before him.

Gritting her teeth in annoyance Paine flung her arm out to point at the direction she had come from. "What do you mean 'what?' How did you stop the golem? The last thing I remember was it bearing down on me and then a flash of light."

Nodding, Sarion stepped closer to Paine causing her to shift uncomfortably. He was still a full pace away from her but his presence made her uneasy; he was too calm and polite for someone having so much of an aura to them. "I heard you fighting, so I ran for you as quickly as I could." As he looked down, Paine could swear she saw a mixture of anger and disappointment on his face. "I am sorry I was not faster."

Interrupting him, Paine uncharacteristically spoke in a gentle tone. "You saved my life; that you did so at all is incredible and owes no apologies."

Looking up with a smile that made her breath catch, Sarion continued. "I was able to deflect the blow it aimed to finish you with at least." He rubbed his ribs thoughtfully. "I had forgotten how strong golems are." Shaking his head he went on. "After that, I handled the beast and patched you up as best I could without exposing you further."

She wanted to ask him questions about the fight. How had he defeated the golem? How did he take such a strike and continue fighting at all? One question did manage to burn a way through her lips however. "How did you come across Yuna and Rikku after all of that? You said Rikku jumped on you but they had been running for their lives."

Sarion nodded. "Had I followed them above ground, I'd not have caught them for some time. However I used the tunnels," he pointed at the cave behind him. "below ground to catch up. I had to be sure I didn't save one just to sacrifice two. Fortunately, nothing more came."

Approaching the campsite, Paine looked down at her sleeping comrades. "Thank you, Sarion. I owe you my life and more for saving me and looking after these two." She looked back at him, narrowing her eyes. "I do, however, expect a better explanation when the sun is up."

With a smile, Sarion dismissively waved a hand at her. "If you desire such trivialities I will indulge you. However, now is a time for sleep; I will wake you at sunup. Get some rest Miss Paine."

Covering her face with a hand, Paine groaned. "Paine. Just Paine. Do not call me 'Miss Paine' it make me sound old." She began walking towards the others but stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Your name."

Sarion smiled, "My name is Sarion. We will speak more tomorrow after you have rested." He turned away without giving her a chance to respond and walked back to the tree line, away from the camp. Paine sighed and placed herself between Rikku and Yuna and quickly succumbed to sleep.

Looking back at the group, Sarion felt an unfamiliar warmth in his chest. "These three are definitely interesting. I just hope I can get them away from this place and somewhere safer before the season end."

A long howl cut through the night as if to emphasize what he had said. The woods were a dangerous place at night and many unsuspecting travelers had found it their final resting place. Hearing a branch snap nearby, Sarion stood and drew the blade he wore on the back of his belt. Holding the sword before him, he touched the flat of the blade to his forehead and mumbled a whispered prayer. "Blade be true this day."[1]

* * *

_Author's Note  
_

* * *

_Special thanks to two unnamed readers who have given me wonderful private reviews (I will not post names of people who don't public review). Know that you guys motivate me immensely to write!_

_To: __**curseofthe5**__: I am glad you like the plot so far! It should resemble "A New Start" since it's basically a re-write of it, but obviously I intend to go farther than last time lol. I really am happy you and my private reviewers like the flashbacks/dreams. I find them to be integral to adding depth. Especially due to not having played the game in so many years, it allows me to manipulate events._

_Anyhow! Keep reading/reviewing and I will keep writing! I have two other stories begging to be fanfic'd but I intend to stay loyal to this one as long as I have loyal readers! Critiques are always welcome!_

_[1] "Blade be true this day" is a quote used often by Richard Cypher, from, guess where? Sword of Truth! Sorry. I love his writing and intend to occasionally borrow lines._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was cold. The sun still hid beyond the horizon and the moon above was struggling to fight through the branches that covered the slumbering girls. The fire had gone out at some point and the incoming fall season was trying to get a foothold in the usually warm summer month. The campsite was completely silent apart from Rikku's quiet snoring; the man watching over them was a short distance away keeping the perimeter safe.

Shivering as a particularly cold wind howled through, Yuna lifted her head though her eyes were still have closed, and crawled over to a dark figure nearby. She could feel the warmth emanating from the person and curled up next to them, pressing her back against their surprisingly soft chest. _'Shouldn't he be keeping watch? Oh well. I hope he doesn't get offended at my presumptuousness but it's so cold!' _With a contented sigh, Yuna shrugged and was back asleep before her head even settled into her arm.

* * *

_ Stumbling through the dark forest, Paine stopped and dropped to a knee, leaning heavily on it as she gasped for air. She was all alone; something she had never feared before but now was tearing her apart. "Yuna! Rikku! Sarion!" she panted for air, her lungs burning. "Where are you?!"_

_ Looking around she felt hopeless as the area looked exactly the same as every other place she had been There were no signs of life anywhere she looked and right now she'd even welcome an enemy to distract her. The overwhelming loneliness threatened to crush her and it was maddening. __**'Since when do I care about being with others?'**__ she thought to herself bitterly as the tears in her eyes threatened to release their hold._

_ "Since you allowed yourself to become weak around those two children." The voice was cold, unfeeling and terribly familiar._

_ Paine spun to face the sound and felt her breath catch. Before her stood a silver-haired warrior with red eyes and a deep scowl. "This is impossible, you… you're me!"_

_ Laughing coldly, the copy of Paine narrowed her eyes. "No, little girl. I was you, before you allowed pointless feelings to infiltrate your heart and weaken you. You are nothing but a shell of what you could be, what WE could be."_

_ Staggering back, Paine reached for her sword only to realize it was no longer there but in the hands of the woman standing before her. "You're not real. None of this is real."_

_ A cruel smile appeared on the lips of her tormentor. "Oh I'm not real? How very oblivious you are." In a blink, she stood before Paine with the sword buried into the wound caused back in the cavern forcing a gasp from the wounded girl._

_ Agony. That was the only thing Paine could grasp at the moment. The insurmountable amount of pain that was coursing through her body, threatening to make her go mad. How was this possible? She knew this world couldn't be the true world but pain was not registered in dreams!_

_ Smiling at the convulsing girl before her, the copy removed the blade from the wound and allowed Paine to collapse into a heap. "You will never amount to anything as weak as you are. You are a disgrace to yourself, me, us. You allowed your heart to open to what avail? So that you can be shot down and wallow in depression and self-pity? So you can be denied for the love of another? Or in the off chance you succeed, temporarily, to slowly watch it fall apart because you don't deserve such things? You cannot have forgotten your past dear girl, our past. You needed me then and you will need me again. Do not think you are worthy of love, of trust, of anything resembling happiness. You will forever be alone, even surrounded by others you will be alone and you will die alone."_

_With a sneer the double dropped the sword and walked away, leaving a now sobbing Paine to lie in a pool of her own blood. Stopping after a short distance she looked back, a cold look in her eyes. "You may try to forget the past Paine, but the past will never forget you. And when the time comes, you will not be ready." With that she turned and walked into the darkness leaving Paine alone in her despair._

* * *

Dawn came and the sun lazily made its way over the horizon, attempting to push back the night chill. The fire was going again in the camp and the subtle smell of cooking meet filled the air. Before long, yellow hair bounced and the young girl beneath it sprang to her feet, eyes still closed as she sniffed the air.

"I smell something delicious!" Eyes still shut, Rikku stumbled around, following the scent with her nose outstretched. This was no rabbit over a fire, no, this had the aroma of spices and much thicker, juicier meat.

It wasn't long until she discovered the source and opened her eyes at last, gasping at what she saw. Sarion stood before the fire with his back turned to her, his shirt folded neatly on a nearby log. Though his physique made her neck heat as a blush crept up, it was not that which forced a gasp from her. From his shoulders down to his waist were scars mapping out his entire back. Some appeared to be from blades, others from whips, and others still she could not discern.

Hearing her gasp, Sarion sighed and turned to face the young girl, his arms crossing his chest. "You do realize you're the worst thief I've ever met, right?"

Giggling and leaning forward to peer up at him, Rikku grinned playfully. "I happen to be one of the greatest sphere hunters of all time! You just happen to be a bit more alert than most of Spira!"

Sarion smirked and gestured towards the fire, the sight instantly making Rikku's jaw drop and mouth water. At some point in the night he had placed a metal grate of some sort over the fire pit to allow for better cooking. To the side of the fire pit was a pile of cooked meat placed out on a blanket that appeared waterproof. Rikku looked from the meat to Sarion, who nodded, before approaching the meat.

It was no small amount, Rikku figured there to be a week's worth or more of the meat and the smell was magnificent. As she looked at it curiously, trying to determine its origin, a loud rumble from her stomach interrupted her thoughts. She blushed and looked to Sarion with a giggle. "I guess my tummy doesn't care what it is!"

With a laugh, Sarion gestured at the food. "Eat up, I promise you it is not harmful and it's not too terrible tasting."

She needed no more invitation and before he finished the sentence she was already biting into a piece, causing juice from the meat to run down her hands and forearms. Looking up, eyes wide, she stared at Sarion. "It'sh sho delishush!" she mumbled through a mouthful causing Sarion to laugh.

"I am very glad you like it Rikku, but keep it down. The others are still sleeping still and the rest is much needed."

Looking over, Rikku almost choked on the food in her mouth. Yuna lay a short distance away, curled up against Paine who had an arm draped over the smaller girl, holding her close. After a double-take, Rikku looked at Sarion curiously.

Shrugging, Sarion went back to setting out some of the meat to dry in the sun for their journey. "I spoke with Paine when she arrived. She is unhurt, fear not. I figured you both needed sleep so told her to get some rest." He looked over at the two before getting back to work. "The migration of Yuna to Paine however, I am not sure if it was a conscious thing or simply seeking warmth."

With a giggle, Rikku swallowed her bite. "They are just adorable like that. I wonder if Paine is going to flip out when she wakes up." Noticing Sarion's questioning gaze she explained. "Paine hates to be touched."

Recalling their meeting earlier, Sarion couldn't help but laugh. "I can believe it."

As he went back to preparing food, Rikku happily ate while watching the two sleeping girls. _'I wonder what they are dreaming about? I hope it's something naughty." _She giggled and continued her breakfast. This was definitely going to be an adventure.

* * *

_Author's Note  
_

* * *

_I was considering making this into a LONG chapter and doing the next scenes here but I admit, it's 11pm and I work 10 hours tomorrow in a very boring clinic. So I could stay up and make sloppy mistakes or sleep and forget portions of what I wanted to add by tomorrow night. So I'll end it here, and either tomorrow or the day after jump back to it with renewed vigor!_

_I own neither Yuna, nor Rikku, nor Paine. I do own Sarion. Hope you're all enjoying so far! This chapter wrote itself honestly; I had to STOP myself during that flashback. Longest dialogue by one person of all time? Maybe not, but it is for me! Hope it was okay? Read and review and let me know! Hopefully in time for me to adjust for the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Yuna awoke with a yawn and slowly rose up to prop on an elbow. Sitting by the fire eating some kind of meat was Rikku and beside her was the man who had shown up the day before, Sarion. Blinking in realization, Yuna slowly turned to look at the figure still slumbering beside her and gasped.

"Paine!" Throwing caution to the wind, Yuna flung her arms around the sleeping girl and squeezed her tightly. "You're okay! I knew you'd be okay!"

Startled awake by the sudden assault, Paine went rigid. Her initial reaction was to want to pummel the person touching her but that it was Yuna caused a strange warmth to spread through her. After enduring the embrace a moment longer, Paine scowled down at the other girl. "Of course I am fine. Now let go."

Yuna did as commanded and sat back to inspect the silver-haired warrior. "I'm sorry Paine, I was just so happy to see that you made it. What happened? Were you able to defeat the golem?"

Paine looked at the ground ashamed that she had required help in a battle she had declared her own. Before she could speak however, Sarion interjected. "It was quite magnificent Miss Yuna. I came across the remains of the beast shortly before encountering you. Your friend is quite formidable."

Looking from Sarion to Paine, Rikku frowned. _'That is not at all what happened, but I guess he already knows how proud Paine is.' _Swallowing the last bite of her breakfast, Rikku skipped over to the other girls with a wide grin. "Sarion says he knows the way to a village nearby! But that means it's time to get up and at 'em!"

Smiling widely, Yuna stood and adjusted her clothing as best she could. "I am certainly ready for a change of clothes. Are you okay to get going Paine?"

Using her sword to push herself to her feet, Paine nodded. "We've wasted enough time. Let's go." Noticing Yuna's eyes widening at the presence of her previously lost sword, Paine waved the question off.

Before long, the fire had been doused, the food wrapped and placed into a pack on Sarion's back and the group was walking towards their new destination. The sun was still low in the sky and the air a bit chilled but the clear sky made for pleasant weather. Green leaves still hung tightly to their trees as the summer refused to succumb to the chill of the impending fall.

The paths were barely existent and much of their walking involved wading through tall grass and brushing branches aside. After a few hours of walking in silence apart from Rikku's humming they finally came across a break from the thick foliage and found themselves at the edge of a massive clearing. Looking out across the dirt and gravel, the girls shared a look of curiosity. Where had all the plant life gone?

Seeing their confusion, Sarion spoke up. "This area was once a small civilization of farmers and merchants, rich with produce and trade." He held his hands up in an apologetic gesture. "Sadly, no one knows exactly what occurred, but one day the trade simply stopped. When nearby villages sent scouts, this is all they saw. There was no request for help, not even a single hint of life existing in this area."

Eyes wide, Yuna put a hand over her mouth. "So all those people…"

Paine frowned and looked around. "I have heard no such tale, nor have I seen such a place. We've been all over Spira, how is this possible?" Her question had a cold edge on it.

Before Sarion was able to answer, a roar shook the ground they stood upon and turned their gaze to the sound. It had come from the south side of the clearing, not far from their western edge. While Rikku looked around, trying to spot the source, the ring of steel was heard as Sarion and Paine both drew their weapons.

Advancing from the wood line just a hundred paces away, came a horde of green beasts brandishing massive weapons. Sarion began walking towards them. "I doubt they came out to offer a history lesson."

Paine flicker her hair out of her eyes. "Easy."

Looking from the incoming horde to Paine, Yuna blanched. "You think so?"

Rikku pulled her daggers out. "Less talk! More fight!"

As the group crashed into the ugly monsters assailing them, they couldn't help but notice a change in the mannerisms of the beasts they fought compared to those they had in the past. These creatures seemed smarter and more tactically sound; the minute one missed with a swing, another was there aiming for the newly made gap.

Yuna found herself ducking and diving between two rather persistent creatures before managing to finally land a well-placed round into the throat of one, causing it to collapse with a gurgle as it drowned in its own blood. This action however cost her precious time and she could hear the whistle of a spear as it was brought down upon her, a thunderous _'Crack!'_ as the weapon splintered.

Blinking in wonder at the lack of agony Yuna looked back to see Paine standing at her back, her sword still raised from blocking the powerful blow. In the length of a heartbeat Paine spun to the side of a sloppy thrust and brought her sword around in an arc, separating head from body of the creature before her. Without so much as a glance back, Paine rushed into another beast, bringing her sword down with unrestrained fury; the blow shattering the defending blade and cleaving from shoulder to hip. Kicking the creature from her blade she spun and dove into another fight, her bloodlust unquenched.

Rikku pulled her daggers from the eyes of a fallen monster and looked back to see Paine tearing through the creatures like a death wind. Strike, parry, duck, slice, roll, upswing, thrust. In a matter of moments Paine had slain more creatures than Rikku had in the entire battle. She couldn't help but feel her pulse quicken as she watched the warrior, her lip between her teeth as she stared. _'Incredible.'_

Sarion was also impressed by the female warrior; any fatigue or soreness she may have felt appeared to have vanished as she moved from beast to beast bringing her sword around in a dance of death. Ducking under a mace, a quick thrust from his blade and the beast before him fell leaving the clearing as silent as when they had arrived.

Approaching the panting girl covered in gore, Yuna offered a smile. "Are you alright Paine?"

Standing straight and rolling her shoulders, Paine shrugged. "Sloppy victory."

Rikku bounded over. "Better than a sloppy defeat!"

Approaching the girls, Sarion sheathed his sword. "I think it's safe to say we found at least part of what might have caused the devastation here. We should go before more come; we're quite exposed out here."

With a nod, Yuna holstered her pistols._ 'Only a few shots left, I really need to find a way to fix that.' _A nudge interrupted her from her thoughts and she saw Rikku looking up at her as they walked; a playful grin on her face. "Hmm?"

"So," Rikku leaned close. "Why were you cuddling with Paine last night?"

Yuna went red and looked forward again. "It was not cuddling," she mumbled. "it was really cold."

Rikku giggled and skipped away. "If you say so!"

Swatting at the pesky thief, Yuna's blush deepened. "I do say so!" She covered her mouth at her outburst, noticing that Paine's ruby eyes glanced her way but remained silent. "So Sarion, how far is this village anyhow?"

Looking back over his shoulder he offered a smile. "We should reach it by nightfall." He looked back at the slaughter behind them. "If we are uninterrupted."

Crossing the barren land in silence, Yuna couldn't help but allow her mind to wander to the questions she wanted to ask. Who was this man really and why was he willing to go through so much to help them? Where were they? She hoped they would be able to find a place to rest and give her some time to question the mysterious stranger.

As the sun slowly worked its way down towards the horizon, the group continued east towards their destination. Clouds made their first appearance since the girls had been out of the cavern and were threatening rain. Before they knew it, the skies had opened up and the rain came in sheets, hurrying the pace of the four caught in the storm. Over the horizon they could make out the lights of a village and their pace quickened. With luck, they would sleep indoors tonight.

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_So, first let me apologize for my writing style! I've gotten a few questions about it and figured I'd explain it very quickly in a note. Yes, my punctuation is NOT always proper English, nor is the sentence structure. I write how I want it to sound. A comma denotes a pause or emphasis on the following statement. As for miss-types, I proof everything I enter but I am a natural "skimmer", I never fully read things so it's difficult for me. Feel free to message me any corrections!_

_On the story though, I hope everyone is enjoying! I'm slowly building towards that "OHMYGODWHAT?!" moment, hence the chapters that "go nowhere". Know that I have a plan!_

_To my private reviewers: Thank you! Unlike a lot of writers, I find updating once a week or less is terribly unfair to readers! So as long as I have readers, I will continue to strive for multiple weekly updates!_

_Extra special thanks to a private reviewer who mentioned I forgot to have Sarion give his name to Paine in chapter 6! Good catch! I adjusted the end of the chapter, feel free to re-read it if you like._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Thunder rumbled across the sky in a hopeless attempt to catch the lightning that had flashed mere seconds before. A thick blanket of dark, threatening clouds hid the sky and the rain came down in torrents, punishing the ground beneath it. Though the wind howled it could barely be heard over the thunderous rain that quickly flooded small streams and rivers. A single light could be seen flickering in the small village of SafeHaven as a group of soaked adventurers shared a room in the otherwise sleepy tavern. Their desire for warmth and food far outweighing their need for sleep and the coins Sarion flashed at their host made her more than happy to oblige.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sarion gestured behind Yuna with his wine glass.

Kneeling on the floor, face buried into Paine's inner thigh was Rikku. The girl was shaking as hard as the leaves out in the rain. An irate Paine was glowering at the smaller girl, her continuous attempts to free herself from the barnacle-like girl proving to be in vain as every time she became free, Rikku would reattach with renewed vigor.

Yuna giggled and sipped at her own wine. "Which one?" Waving a hand with a smile she looked back to Sarion. He reminded her of _him_ but she found her sadness almost nonexistent. It wasn't that she was interested in Sarion romantically, at least that thought wasn't what came to mind, but it was more she found that traveling with Rikku and Paine had been the best times of her life. While it had originally begun due to trying to find _him_ it ended up as a great adventure with the two people she cared for most.

Seeing Sarion's patient gaze, she giggled again realizing she had been spacing out. "Sorry, I mean that Rikku will be fine. She is astraphobic, afraid of thunder and lightning. She's been this way forever. You should have seen her out on the Thunder Plains!"

With a laugh, Sarion nodded. "I understand. Though I almost fear for her safety with the look on Paine's face."

As he said that a crash was heard. Paine had placed her free leg's boot against Rikku's shoulder and shoved the girl away, sending her careening into a pile of baskets holding linens. As she met the eyes of Yuna and Sarion she simply shrugged and sat by the window, watching the storm rage outside.

Rikku rubbed her bottom and jumped to her feet, slinking over to Yuna and Sarion's table. "I'm starving!"

The two at the table shared a laugh as Rikku joined them for some soup and bread provided by their gracious host when they had arrived before they all turned in for the night. The tavern was small, having only three rooms and the group had taken the only remaining vacant one. As Yuna sat on her bed she looked around the room they had claimed; Rikku's already snoring form on the bed beside her and Paine kicked back in a chair by the fire, eyes already lidded.

Sarion however had told them he believed the girls deserved their privacy and had removed himself from the room and went out to the bar area. When Yuna had questioned where he would sleep, he had waved off the question with his usual smile. _'Who are you really Sarion?' _she thought to herself. _'I have a lot of questions for you over breakfast.'_ With that thought, Yuna slipped out of her wet and ruined clothes, setting them next to Rikku's by the fire. Looking over at Paine she sighed and nudged the warrior, earning an annoyed look in response.

"Paine, you should really hang your clothes by the fire. We already had you fight off a fever just a few days ago."

Scowling at the younger girl, Paine pushed the hair back from her eyes. "I will when I am ready to sleep. I may go down for a drink before then."

Yuna found her thoughts stilled as she gazed into the ruby eyes of Paine; the fire danced in the warrior's eyes in an almost mesmerizing way. Seeing Paine's eyes narrow in annoyance, she giggled and looked at the fire. "Alright Paine, just try and get some sleep okay? I want to look around for some new clothes tomorrow." As she said this her thoughts went to Paine's injury and she knelt down beside her. "How is your wound?"

With a sigh of exasperation Paine stood up and walked towards the door. "It's fine Yuna, get to sleep. I will rest soon enough." Before Yuna could speak again, she was already out the door.

Flopping down on her bed, Yuna let sleep overtake her at last. She was more exhausted from their journey than she let on and her mind had been running on overdrive all day. Where were they? And the thought that worried her most of all was, how long had they been in that cavern?

* * *

_ "Fire on the bridge! Fire on the bridge!" Buddy's voice echoed over the com._

_ Sparks flew from the computer screen, throwing Shinra into a railing and rendering him unconscious. Brother was doing all he could to maintain steering while Buddy struggled to keep the system running at all. Fires had broken out all over the Celsius and one of the engines was threatening to give out._

_ "Paine! Rikku!" Yuna ran down the hall, pounding on doors. She knew they must have heard the alarms; she had been awoken from a dead sleep from the noise and turbulence. Rikku opened her door and peered out, her hair in disarray but her daggers in hand._

_ "Yunie! What's going on?!"_

_ Pounding on Paine's door, Yuna looked back at her cousin. "I'm not sure. The alarms woke me up and there are fires all over the Celsius! Something must have happened!" She kicked the door in front of her. "PAINE!"_

_ Rikku grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "She's likely already out of her room. We should go to the bridge and see-"_

_ An explosion interrupted Rikku and rocked the Celsius, causing both her and Yuna to stumble into the wall. The sound of steel against steal rang clearly in the following silence and both girls shared a look. Paine._

_Without hesitation both sprinted to the elevator only to find it was powered down but the emergency lights showed it was stopped up on the exterior deck of the Celsius. Rikku and Paine shared a look of horror and began prying the doors open with a nearby pipe and Rikku's daggers._

_ Before long they were climbing up the perilous elevator shaft and opening the latch to a maintenance door on the elevator car. As they pulled themselves up; they gasped at what they saw; the door was a mangled mess of twisted steel covered in scorch marks and blood. Brushing by Rikku, Yuna ran out onto the deck without considering the dangers. Her friend was in trouble, nothing else mattered._

_ Kicking another creature off the deck and out into the open air Paine grunted as a club connected with her left shoulder, dropping her to a knee. Turning towards the source, she brought her blade up with her right hand and cleaved into the head of the strange monster that had struck her. These creatures were unlike anything she had seen before and it frightened her that they had done so much damage in so little time._

_ The beasts were varied in height, from shorter than Rikku to taller than even Brother or Buddy. They had pale yellow skin that appeared to be stretched over the bones beneath with strange armor that was rusted and barely held together. They carried an assortment of melee weapons but the majority of them simply had metal clubs or staves. Where did they come from? What was their purpose? Why had they never been seen before? But perhaps the most disturbing question was, how did they get on the Celsius during flight?_

_ Yuna gasped as she saw Paine down on one knee, leaning heavily on her sword; her heart ached at the sight of her battered friend. Blood ran down Paine's face from a viscous wound at her hairline above her nose, the right side of her face was red and swollen with various scratches going down her chin to her neck. Rushing towards her wounded friend, Yuna noticed Paine's left arm was limp at her side, blood dripping from her fingers that trailed from her battered shoulder. Ducking a blow aimed for her face, Yuna spun and fired a round into the creature before her causing it to stumble back but simply advance on her again. Before she could raise her pistols again Paine's sword exploded through the skeletal head._

_ "They don't die that way. You have to destroy the head."_

_ Rikku kicked a nearby monster off the Celsius on her way over to Yuna and Paine who now stood in the center of the deck, surveying the dozens of creatures crawling their way towards them from all sides. "What are these things?" Looking over she saw Paine and let out a squeak of panic. "Paine!"_

_ With a growl Paine raised her blade once more, the weight an obvious burden on her single arm but her face held a stoic determination. "I'm fine. We have to stop them from getting inside."_

_ As the girls fought off the strange skeletal creatures, they felt the Celsius shift and shudder as the struggling engine finally gave out. The ship pitched, throwing many of the creatures off and tossing the girls into a heap against one of the railings. They were now running on one engine and the Celsius was far too massive for a single engine to power it._

_ Yuna struggled to her feet as the Celsius continued to struggle to remain in flight and helped Paine up as Rikku stood up beside her. Before she could speak a massive explosion from the rear of the ship rocked the Celsius violently._

_As she felt her feet leave the deck, everything appeared to move in slow motion. Rikku calling out for her as the quick-thinking thief clung to the hand rail, the creatures that looked unfazed by the fact they were now in mid-air, but it was the expression on Paine's face that froze the blood in her veins. The now airborne warrior did not look scared, did not look injured, nor did she hold her usual calm expression but a feeling Yuna did not know Paine could express: sadness. As their eyes met, she swore that the ruby eyes before her had a shimmer and Paine reached out with a gloved hand towards Yuna._

_ "Yuna, I-"_

_ In a rush, time came back to speed and Yuna's extended hand came up holding only a glove, the owner thrown from the Celsius. Before the distraught cry could escape her lips Yuna found herself falling freely as well as the Celsius tipped and made its own descent towards the ground below. Closing her eyes tightly, the fear of the inevitable death below gripping her, Yuna couldn't help but picture Paine's ruby eyes filled with tears and without realizing it, she called out for her._

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_So I have to say I'm pretty proud of this chapter. I hope it answers some questions and opens many more! It's one of my longer ones and I considered making it MUCH longer but I truly felt the end of the sequence was too perfect of a way to end a chapter and HOPEFULLY leave you wanting more. Did it work? FYI I did a LOT of research on the Celsius for this small amount of info shown. It's tough! As for the engines, I don't know if there was more than one or not but I went with two. The ship is huge! If it's not right, well, artistic license! Anyhow, please please R&R so I know to keep going!_

_**Sha Yurigami – **__Thanks for the reviews! Coming from another talented writer I appreciate them greatly! I'll address in order:_

_ 1: I will never complain about more reviews! I'd rather one per chapter since it allows you to address things as you find them._

_ 2: The talk on the bridge was when Paine revealed her past to Yuna, almost, but Rikku interrupted. With some "artistic licensing" I'll be adding another bridge scene in a later chapter flashback to go more in-depth. As for her vulnerability, I really enjoy it. Especially due to THIS chapter showing you how close she came to losing her already._

_ 3: I know, "WHERE ARE THEY?!" has to be bursting in reader minds and I'm sorry it's not been addressed yet. I promise, soon! And by soon I mean like, very soon! And LOL sorry Rikku creeps you out? Not sure how I'll go with her yet. I mean, think of her comments and especially the hot springs!_

_ 4: Thank you for that! Keeping them in character is hard without having played in so long. I want them to be SOMEWHAT normal but also to be a little different. They've been through a bit. And yes, the cavern is cursed… or is it blessed? Hmm, interesting thoughts… All will be explained!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sun was just beginning to crest the horizon as the smell of cooking meat woke Yuna from her fitful slumber. _'What in the world was that horrible nightmare? It felt so real… was that really what happened? If so, how are we alive and where is everyone else?'_

Sitting up with a yawn and a stretch she looked at the bed beside her to find it vacant; the chair by the door was empty as well. "Am I really the last one up?" she asked to no one in particular as she swung her legs out from the covers and got to her feet. With another yawn she retrieved her now dry clothing and dressed quickly before heading out the door to see where everyone else was.

Paine was sitting alone in a corner sipping from a dark mug and Rikku was sitting with Sarion at a nearby table with a few bags beside them. As she approached, Rikku jumped to her feet with a wide grin.

"Yunie! Since you decided to sleep in I went out and did the shopping already! Here," she stuffed a bag into Yuna's arms. "go change! Your skirt is barely tatters now!"

Stumbling back with the bag, Yuna smiled a 'good morning' at Sarion and looked over to Paine but saw the older girl was paying her no mind as she stared into the fireplace, mug in hand. "I'll be back then!"

As she walked away Rikku decided to bound after her and assist with the process. Paine looked up and was about to gaze back at the fire when a harsh cough startled her. Looking over she saw Sarion leaning to the side in a coughing fit that sounded wet and rattled. Getting to her feet she managed to cross the room, Sarion coughing the entire duration. A gasp escaped her lips when he straightened; blood ran down his chin and covered the hand he had placed over his mouth. "Sarion!"

Waving off her concern, he took a cloth napkin and wiped his mouth before cleaning his hand off. "It's nothing to be concerned about. Why don't you go back to the room and change as well? Rikku picked out some clothing for you." An eyebrow raised and Sarion couldn't help but laugh causing him to fight the urge to cough again in the process. "She said something about pink and frilly."

Paine stalked towards the room, hands at her sides as Sarion shook his head with a smile back at the table. "That girl just doesn't get humor." Turning to the napkin he sighed and placed a hand on his chest before another fit of coughing brought him to his knees beside the chair.

* * *

Yuna turned and inspected herself in the full-length mirror against the wall before smiling in approval; her cousin had done well in outfit selection. Yuna now wore a pair of white pants with a blue halter top and a pair of black boots. It wasn't the perfect attire for adventuring but while in town it was sufficient. Rikku had managed to score some short-shorts and a halter top of her own, both yellow. She had tried to convince Paine to wear something girly, a long skirt with a tank top that were a matching pale red but the silver-haired girl had flat out refused. Fortunately she had grabbed a pair of plain black pants which Paine slipped on with the red shirt and her usual boots.

Looking from Yuna to Rikku, Paine considered mentioning Sarion's coughing fit and the blood that came with it but decided it was not her place to speak of it and simply walked for the door. "I'm going to go look around a bit; I'll be back by lunch." Without waiting for a response she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Yuna sighed with a pout; something was bothering Paine and returning her to the cold, reclusive ways; the way she was before this journey began. She had grown to enjoy seeing emotion on the usually stoic girl's face and hearing her speak with casual ease but, it was slipping away almost as fast as it had come about. Looking to Rikku she offered a smile. "Hey, you should go see if there's a weapon shop nearby; I'm low on ammo. I'd go but I really want to ask Sarion some questions about where we are and this way we're getting everything done at once."

Rikku skipped over to the door and flashed a smile over her shoulder. "Alright Yunie but you owe me one!"

As Rikku left the room Yuna looked around the room, admiring the craftsmanship of the wood lining the windows, door and fireplace; it appeared to have been carved by hand. Not something she was used to seeing in her travels. Heading downstairs she saw Sarion sitting at the table from earlier with a glass of clear fluid that, judging by his reaction as he sipped it, was not water.

"Good morning Yuna, I am glad to see Rikku was able to find you something to your liking." He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

Glancing at her outfit again, Yuna looked up with a smile. "She knows what I like. Is there anything from breakfast remaining?"

Sarion nodded and pushed a black, covered plate towards her. The whole thing was made of iron and steam leaked out the sides showing that the contents were still hot. "The owner had errands but said this would keep warm for you."

Yuna carefully removed the top with a napkin and gasped at the meal before her; eggs, potatoes, bacon, and even some cut fruit in a thick sauce on the side. Not waiting any longer than necessary she dug in and hummed in pleasure at the taste. It felt like ages since her last normal meal and everything was just right.

As she finished her meal Yuna looked up to see Sarion patiently waiting, not wanting to interrupt her blissful breakfast. With a giggle she wiped her mouth and smiled at him before leaning back in her chair. "So Sarion," she started, trying to find the right words for her questions. "where exactly are we?"

Leaning back in his own chair, Sarion combed a hand through his short, blonde hair. "I suppose I should tell you a bit about what happened."

Yuna felt as though the room temperature had just plummeted and a shiver went up her spine. "You know what happened to us? Why we were in that cavern?"

Sarion nodded. "I saw the whole event unfold. Your giant airship in flames as it came down from the sky and crashed into the forest, the beasts that swarmed it following the crash in search of survivors, all of it." He sighed and looked away, contemplating on how to tell her everything that had happened since the crash. A crash that occurred centuries ago.

* * *

Scowling at a couple that had stopped mid-conversation to stare at her Paine made her way through the market. She was not unused to stares due to her hair or wardrobe but it seemed as though nearly every person she passed would stop and stare at her without even trying to hide it. As she stood at a stand looking over the jewelry a tug on her pant leg caught her attention.

A small girl, perhaps three or four years of age was looking up at her with wide eyes. "Lady, you're not a demon are you?"

Paine flinched at the comment. She was not bothered when people called her names and she had little care for what they thought of her but for this little girl to approach her and ask her such a thing somehow stung her. Kneeling down she offered a smile. "I am not a demon, why would you think that?"

Stepping back, the girl obviously was not sure about trusting the strange woman before her. "Your eyes are red. When people with red eyes come here people die."

Paine frowned and looked around to see that everyone had stopped their activities and were watching her and this small child. Turning back to the girl she stood up and shook her head. "I am no demon, child. I'm just a traveler passing through." With that she turned around and made her way back towards the tavern. Something wasn't right here. Considering Yuna's two-toned eyes Paine broke into a run; if the people had strange superstitions she could not allow them to potentially harm Yuna.

* * *

Hefting the bag on her shoulders Rikku grumbled as she made her way back to the tavern. "How do these people not know what gil is?" Shaking her head she looked at the small pouch Sarion had given her that morning for clothes shopping. It had a handful of gold and silver coins and she had barely dented it in her purchases. Rikku giggled to herself and looked down at the new black daggers on her new belt.

Seeing Paine up ahead Rikku almost waved at her but then she realized Paine was running towards the tavern, her face one of concern. Adjusting her grip on the bag she carried Rikku ran back as well. _'What in Spira is going on?'_

* * *

Sarion ran a hand through his hair in thought; there was just so much to explain to the girl and he would have preferred it if the others were present so he would not have to repeat such unbelievable news. Looking to the ceiling he decided to start with the town they were currently residing in. It did after all have some superstitions that would pertain to the group of girls. "First things first Yuna, you should know a little about SafeHaven."

She nodded, seeing the difficulty he was having and accepting it might be a while before he could explain everything. "What about it?"

"It's a rather superstitious village and with good reasoning. Each year a group of women come through and select villagers that are then taken with them. These villagers are never seen again." Yuna gasped but he continued on. "These women all have red eyes not so different from Paine's. As you might expect, people may be a bit," he tapped his chin in thought. "wary of her. I do not have any belief they would attack her for fear of reprisal but do not be surprised if you receive less than welcoming attitudes from some of the locals."

Eyes wide, Yuna leaned over the table. "People just go with these women? Why doesn't anyone stop it?"

Sarion shrugged almost indifferently. "I have no idea, I've never been here before coming with you. As I said, I spent my life in the woods and my only knowledge of here came from traveling merchants where I purchased my clothing and swords from. As with many superstitions it could simply be 'the way it's always been' so no one risks changing it and angering some spirit or another."

Yuna shook her head in disbelief. "I wonder where they take them. And what do you mean swords? I've only ever seen you with the one you carry."

Sarion smirked at her and his emerald eyes seemed to sparkle. "Well darlin, when you practice daily for a few hundred years you tend to wear the blades beyond repair and sometimes you just want something new to play with."

Yuna almost fainted.

* * *

Paine slowed to a stop outside the tavern, chest heaving and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Seeing Rikku coming up behind her she nodded to the younger girl and walked inside the tavern without waiting for her to catch up.

Sitting at a table nearby Sarion and Yuna were talking in a hushed tone. Well Sarion was talking; Yuna was sitting with wide eyes and both hands on the table as she leaned forward to better listen. As she approached she heard Sarion speaking of the woods they had been found in and met his eyes when he stopped to look up at her. Before she could ask him about the incident at the market he spoke.

"Paine, I hope you will forgive me for not telling you before you left."

Blinking in surprise Paine took a seat beside Yuna facing Sarion. "How did you know?"

Shaking his head with a sigh, he leaned back in his chair. "The minute you left I remembered about how villagers are taken yearly by a group of women who share your red eyes. I never believed you to be in danger however, or I would have come after you."

Her anger immediately defused by his sincerity, Paine leaned back in her chair as well with a shrug. "It was fine. Besides, you should be resting anyhow with that cough."

Yuna's eyes showed alarm. "What cough? Are you alright Sarion?"

Dragging a hand over his face in annoyance Sarion nodded. "I'm fine. It's just a little cough. I promise it will be no bother within a week or two. Tops."

Rikku sat at Yuna's right, opposite Paine. "So what's the deal with us being here Sarion? You said you'd tell me when Yuna got up and now we're all here." She had spoken with him in the morning when she woke up and found him still sitting at a table.

He briefly explained the cavern again, causing a shocked squeal of "What?!" from Rikku when he admit he was hundreds of years older than them. When they questioned how this was possible he raised a hand to defer it for later, explaining that he would get to that shortly. Looking to Yuna he straightened in his seat. "What I am about to tell you might be a bit upsetting and I hope you can understand it as the truth."

Yuna sat mesmerized as Sarion explained the ruins they had crashed into as best he could. It seemed that there was some power deep within them that held time at a near standstill both in the ruins and some of the surrounding forest. He explained that he had been brought there as a child and lived there ever since. Hundreds of years he spent mostly in solitude apart from the occasional traveler or merchant who happened to pass through on their way elsewhere.

He paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink in as the girls stared at him in shock. Paine spoke before he could continue. "You said that the creatures that attacked our ship returned to look for survivors." Her eyes narrowed. "Why did they leave us behind?"

Sarion closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly and looking into the ruby eyes of the woman across from him. "Because when they arrived, you were all dead."

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Oh man! Twisty twist? Maybe? Longest chapter by far, fair bit of "filler" but I want to try and give the world a more tangible feel. I hope this explains some of the oddities of where they are, what's going on, etc. I got a lot of questions about "where are they?" and some "when are they?" which would more accurately describe it._

_**Sha Yurigami: **__Casanova eh? I just wanted to aim for polite and gentleman-like but I'll take the compliment! Lol. And when you look at the men these poor women have surrounded themselves with (Tidus, Wakka, Brother and Buddy, all total tools) it's hard NOT to be dashing! And I hope that his fighting prowess being pretty above average was adequately explained above!_

_**My Secret PM Reviewer: **__I will NOT get into habit of monthly breaks in writing. I absolutely lose my mind when authors do that! In a month I will be taking a few weeks off, but it is not because I want to. Not sure if Manas, Kyrgyzstan will have WiFi and I am positive Camp Shelby in Mississippi will not. But I will keep writing during that time. And yes, Paine is reverting a bit and I mentioned that above! Previously Yuna was just too tired to react, honest~! You did well with your time guess though! I'll write more, schedule is all kinds of crazy._

_Addendum: Fixed some ugly typos and punctuation. Thanks to my secret PM reviewer for the corrections!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"…you were all dead." His words echoed in each of their ears as the three girls stared at him in a mixture of tormented shock and obstinate disbelief.

Rikku was the first to pipe up. "I sure don't feel dead. I'm pretty sure we'd know if we were dead!"

Yuna opened and closed her mouth but no sound would come out. _'That's impossible. How could we die and still be here? But then…' _she looked into Sarion's emerald eyes seeing nothing but honestly in the dark green pools. _'how could we possibly have survived such a crash?'_

"So what happened after they left?" Both girls turned to the inquisitive voice; Paine's face was a mask of calm as she looked at Sarion with patient curiosity. "How did we get from where we crashed to being separated in the cavern?"

Offering a small smile, Sarion was obviously impressed with her ability to accept what had happened with such composure. "After they left I approached the wreckage to see if, just maybe, they had missed someone still living."

* * *

_Pushing a chunk of twisted metal aside with a grunt, Sarion stepped into the field of debris that had once been an airship. "Is anyone still out there? The creatures have gone! Anyone?"_

_When no response came he sighed and began searching through the calamitous scene. The ship had been damaged enough from the explosions that upon impact it had fragmented across the entire clearing. The chance of finding a survivor was next to nothing but Sarion was willing to spend the time on the slim chance of finding one._

_Hours of digging and moving pieces of metal led to one disappointment after the next. Two bodies were found by what he could only assume had been the main bridge; one of them nearly melted to the seat in he was perched on. Both were burned beyond even recognizing gender but Sarion figured by their size that both were likely adult males. He mumbled a small prayer over them with a promise to give them a proper burial once he was finished._

_As the sun began to set on him, Sarion finally found something to make his efforts feel worthwhile. A silver-haired girl with black leather clothing was sprawled face-down a good distance away from any debris. "She must have been thrown from the ship." Sarion spoke to no one; he had become accustomed to voicing his thoughts aloud to fill the silent void of quiet forest._

_Sarion approached the still form and winced at the angle of her neck as well as the pool of blood beside her mouth. Kneeling down beside her he couldn't help but notice her face held a look devoid of fear or anger but one of regret. Scooping the girl in his arms, he carried her away from the wreckage and placed her gently beside the fire he had built for the night to come. He wasn't sure why he had been so gentle with her considering her body had felt like a bag of rice due to the shattered bones within but it just felt 'right' to still treat her as though she was alive._

_Digging a while longer he managed to find both a blonde and brunette that, while both equally dead to the rest of the bodies, were still recognizable. Wiping his brow of sweat as he looked at the three girls before him he felt a pain in his chest that was unfamiliar to him. Why did seeing these girls lifeless disturb him so? It was not as though he had any family, friends or even acquaintances that he could claim resemblance to but something about the three girls stirred emotions in him that he never knew he had._

_Looking out over the crash-site, he brushed a lone tear that managed to escape his strangely moist eyes. The entire crew was dead and apart from these three girls all were mangled beyond recognition from the fire or extreme crush injuries. As he looked at the girls again he felt that strange pain in his chest again and looked up to the sky with wide eyes. "I understand what I must do."_

_Morning came and Sarion woke with the sun. He had covered the girls during the night with a spare blanket to protect them from the elements as best he could. He knew what he had to do and he hoped that it would be enough; it HAD to be enough._

_It was nearly noon when he arrived at his destination with the three girls. It had been a struggle but he had managed to place the blonde and brunette over each shoulder and carry the silver-haired girl bridal style through the woods. His muscles burned and his feet were blistered but he had managed. After setting the girls down side by side as gently as he could manage, Sarion let out a long sigh. To think, that was the easiest part of what was to come._

_Sarion unpacked the small bag he had brought along and began drawing symbols into the stone pathway that led into the dark cavern before him. Well into the night he drew the strange symbols going through stone after stone of the black material he wrote with. Finally, with the moon high in the sky, he had finished and allowed himself to collapse in exhaustion._

* * *

As Sarion relived the story to them in great detail, Yuna couldn't help but be impressed. Not just with his willingness to search through the wreckage for survivors but to pull them from it and treat them almost reverently. Then to go through such lengths to bring them to another location where he had planned out some kind of ritual? It was almost unreal to think someone like him could exist.

Sarion had placed a hand over his chest with his eyes closed tightly as he fought the urge to cough. Paine recognized it from earlier and knew he was far more ill than he let on. Rikku and Yuna thought it could simply be from the rain they had been caught in.

When he looked up and seemed prepared to continue, Yuna spoke up. "If you'd like to take a break for a bit Sarion you are more than welcome to. I'd hate for you to feel pressured to continue if you are feeling unwell." Rikku nodded in agreement.

With a smile, Sarion shook his head. "I am fine Yuna, thank you for your concern. I've waited hundreds of years to be able to have this conversation with you."

Yuna swallowed hard at the reminder that so much time had passed. "Okay then, please continue."

* * *

_With his work completed it was now on to the final steps of what needed to be done. Looking to the sky as if seeking guidance, Sarion nodded with finality. "I will do this. There's no going back now."_

_Kneeling beside the leather-clad girl, Sarion placed his left palm on her forehead to gently ease her head back. Leaning over her lifeless body he placed his mouth above hers with their lips only a hair apart. Closing his eyes let a nervous sigh. "Here we go."_

"_Illiahvot!"_

_With this exclamation his eyes snapped open in a mixture of shock and pain as he felt his own life force being torn from his body. A wisp of white, almost smoke-like, energy went from Sarion's mouth down into Paine's. This continued for only a few seconds but to Sarion it felt like hours as the pain wracked his body from the inside out. Once it ended he collapsed, his head resting on her chest as he gasped for breath. "Well then, one down two to go."_

_Sarion repeated the process twice more, the pain intensifying with each but he refused to give up. As he finished with the third girl, the blonde, he collapsed beside them and lost consciousness._

* * *

The three girls now all shared looks of shock. Not only had he pulled their bodies from wreckage but he had used some strange kind of magic to bring them back to life. It was all so impossible but yet they were all sitting here now, together.

Yuna opened her mouth to speak but Sarion lifted a hand to halt her. "From there I took you to the outskirts of the woods and did what I could to treat your wounds. Had we remained by the cavern it would have preserved your injuries and not allowed the mending process to occur." He rubbed his temples, a headache apparent in his eyes as they focused on the table rather than the girls.

Leaning over the table, Rikku tilted her head to the side in mild understanding. "So that's why Paine's wound didn't get better while we were near the cavern?"

Sarion nodded with a wince, his headache worsening. "I returned you girls to the cavern when I was sure you had healed enough. It takes significant time for the body to recover but even longer for the soul to do so. In your cases, it took over two-hundred years."

The three gasped as one, even Paine looked shocked but it was Yuna who spoke first. "So everyone we knew…"

"Are gone now, I'm sorry. As for why you were split up, the cavern changes periodically to ward away intruders."

Paine frowned. "You speak of that place as though it is a living thing."

As he met her eyes, Paine gasped at seeing his usually bright emerald eyes were dulled, almost graying. "It most certainly is. You more than anyone should know that Paine. You were attacked within its walls and felt the wound inflicted. I have been subjected to such wounds many times. It is how I have aged since being there; I constantly had to leave to recover from injuries."

Rikku stood and turned away as tears streamed down her cheeks. She had been so distracted by his story that she hadn't fully registered everything that he'd said about the crash scene and the remains of Buddy and Brother. Without a word she ran down the hall and into their room to be alone as she wept.

Looking after her cousin, Yuna felt the sting of hot tears as well for the loss of her friends aboard the Celsius. Not only them but Lulu, Wakka and everyone else they had known. It was just so much to take in over the course of one afternoon talk. Turning back to the others she excused herself to go comfort her cousin and to not cry in front of Paine and Sarion.

Paine watched Sarion sip his clear drink and close his eyes as another tremor of pain went through him. She had no reason to doubt his story but she found herself terribly curious as to the 'why'. Why had he done so much for them when he knew nothing of them? Why had he used his own life force, which seemed to be taking quite a toll on him to help strangers?

Feeling her gaze on him Sarion offered a small smile to the ruby-eyed girl across the table. "You are free to speak your mind Paine. From what I've gathered, you are not usually timid about doing so."

Huffing indignantly Paine rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to be sure you had the strength left to answer and not collapse in a heap beside the table."

This caused Sarion to smile a bit more; her personality screamed cold and detached but he had already seen inside her heart and knew of the compassion it held. "It's okay to feel you know."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Paine folded her arms. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He stood with great effort before answering her with a knowing smile. "I saved you because of the feelings you had trapped within you when you died." Paine's eyes widened and he continued. "Your spirit had refused to move on because you had died before doing something that was so important to you that you felt neither fear nor anger at your own death. You felt only regret."

Eying him curiously, she couldn't help but ask. "What do you know of my regret?"

Sarion turned away and slowly made his way for the door leading outside. "I know you have so much love in your heart that it burns at you every day to not express it. I know that for some strange reason you feel as though you should not be allowed to. You want the real reason I saved you Paine?"

She nodded, her mouth dry and her defenses being torn down by his statements. "I do."

He had reached the door but stopped and turned to look at her with soft green eyes and a sad smile. "I saved you because I would rather see my life extinguished than allow such a powerful love to go without ever being shared."

Paine felt as though someone had knocked the wind from her. "What are you saying?"

Turning away and opening the door Sarion spoke softly, but it was loud enough for Paine to hear him. "I did not give up a portion of my life to save you all. I gave all of it."

With that statement he stepped outside and allowed the door to fall shut behind him leaving Paine alone in the room with a very heavy silence.

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_*looks at clock* 1830 here means 1000 back on east coast means I beat my deadline by 2 hours! I did it just for you __**Secret PM Reviewer**_

_I hope I navigated JUST slightly enough towards showing "romance" vs "Scooby-doo mystery" *laughs* Oh the plans I have…_

_So what does everyone think? I've been thinking this part out since I began the story. Hopefully it at least elicited an "Oh man!" from someone. Had three multi-hour power outages today which messed with me a bit but no big deal. All's well now. More to come! I have, barring horrible details involving box transfers in 115°F, Thursday off so I will be aiming for maybe another chapter then! If not, Saturday looks good. Please R&R so I feel motivated!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dinner time came and went without the girls even noticing. None had any kind of appetite after the revelations Sarion had given them earlier that day. The sun was cresting the horizon and the darkness was flowing over the sky as if pulling the curtain over the land to end the eventful day. None of the girls had even spoken to each other in the hours that had passed; each grieving for their own losses in their own ways.

Rikku was lying in bed snuffling into her pillow as she clutched her blanket tightly. She had never considered what had happened to the rest of the Celsius after she and the other girls had wound up in that strange cavern. She had been so absorbed in being glad she was with her cousin and Paine, the travelling and their new companion that she had just not had time to think. Now she scolded herself over and over as she recalled her last conversation with Brother had been less than pleasant. She had caught him trying to peak on Yuna in the shower and had said many things she could never take back now. Rolling over, her emerald eyes settled on her cousin who was sitting on the edge of her own bed staring into the hearth; no longer lit, it had only the red and white coals glowing in the bottom.

With a heavy sigh, Yuna closed her eyes and thought over the events since defeating Sin. Traveling all of Spira with her cousin Rikku and their cold, silent friend Paine had been an adventure she would never forget. It had all started in attempt of finding _him_ but in the end she had realized her place was by their sides, not his. Rubbing her forehead she tried to determine what the main reasoning behind staying was but her thoughts went to her teammates. Was it that simple? Had their friendship been the deciding factor?

She thought of Rikku, her Al Bhed cousin that was always so cheerful and full of crazy adventures to get in trouble on. Seeing her run into the room bawling earlier had been difficult but when she had come in the room after her, the younger girl was curled up on her bed and obviously wanted to be left alone. Yuna had let her be and sat where she was still sitting now, tears falling but the pain had subsided. She had grown attached to everyone on the Celsius, even Brother and his constant antics to try and sneak a peek at her.

With the time that had passed since the crash, Lulu and Wakka had surely died and even their children would be gone. It was a hard truth to accept but Yuna found herself accepting it all almost in stride. Her mind wandered to the always calm silver-haired warrior. _'How is she handling this? Nooj, Baralai, Gippal… they're all dead. They were the closest thing she had to friends apart from Rikku and me.'_ She shook her head in wonder. Paine had not reacted in any way other than surprised to hear the news; no tears filled her deep ruby eyes nor did sobs escape her soft pink lips. Yuna blinked and bit her bottom lip. Why had she thought of Paine in such a way?

* * *

Paine stared at the counter in front of her and glared at the empty glass resting on it as if willing it to refill on its own. The bartender was hesitant but decided to refill the tall shot glass with another round; it wasn't as if the girl wasn't paying. In fact, since she had sat down Paine had single-handedly out paid the rest of the customers for the day combined. The bartender had lost count at fifteen drinks.

Slamming the shot of hard liquor down and grimacing as her eyes watered from the burn, Paine turned and took a shaky step down from the stool. Closing her eyes at the vertigo she stood there a moment before slowly making her way towards the bedroom. She didn't feel nauseous yet but she wanted to get into bed and close her eyes, ending this miserable day.

As she reached for the doorknob it suddenly swung open. The unanticipated act caused Paine to stumble forward into an unfamiliar softness before falling atop it onto the floor. In a daze, Paine lifted her head and looked down to see Yuna's two-toned eyes squinting at her as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you okay Paine? I didn't know you were outside the door or I'd have-"

"You have sush pretty eyes Yuna…" Paine slurred out, interrupting her.

Wrinkling her nose at the smell that could only be described as a brewery erupting, her eyes focused on the ruby ones above her. "Paine, you've been drinking." She said it patiently but in her mind worry was building. Why was Paine so heavily inebriated? She had seemed fine earlier.

Smiling a small smile at Yuna, Paine leaned forward, her lips brushing the younger girl's ear. "It doesn't make what I said less true _Yunie_."

Yuna shivered at the way Paine purred out the nickname that Rikku had adopted for her. Her face was flushed and her heart was racing. Why was she feeling like this? Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she pushed Paine away and sat up. "You should get to bed Paine; you need a good night's rest."

Waving her off with a mumbled "You're no fun.", Paine made her way to the bed nearest her and stripped down before sliding under the covers as Yuna stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Letting out a long breath she leaned against the door. Her heart was still pounding and her skin flushed. _'What is wrong with me? I've never felt like that before. It was almost as if I was drowning and… and… and liked it!'_

Stepping outside to get some cool air, Yuna leaned on the wooden railing with a heavy sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Yuna jumped and turned around to see Sarion leaning against the building with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey Sarion." She looked back out, studying the sky as if looking for answers herself. "I'm really not sure what to think. You didn't exactly give us the easiest to accept information earlier."

She heard him press off the wall and come to stand beside her. "I apologize for dropping it all on you so quickly but I knew you were strong enough to handle it. It's not an easy subject to lead into anyhow and I figured it was best to get it over with quickly."

Smiling up at him she nodded in understanding. "I appreciate telling us. And what you did for us was beyond what any of us could ever repay. You're an amazing man Sarion."

He scoffed and looked away, down the road. "I just did what anyone who was able would have done."

A hand on his arm caused him to look down and meet the two-toned gaze of the young girl standing beside him. "No Sarion, you gave a part of yourself to save the lives of people you didn't even know. You saved us, you treated us, you looked after us and never have you asked for anything in return." She turned to face him fully, a tremble running through her body. "I just wish I knew how to thank you in a way that would adequately show my appreciation." Her voice was breathy and her gaze was locked onto his slightly faded emerald eyes.

Sarion leaned down slowly, causing Yuna's breath to hitch. As she leaned up he placed a hand on her cheek and at the last moment turned her head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Turning her head to look at him with confusion in her eyes, Yuna was met by a genuine smile and a small sparkle in his eyes that nearly brought them back to their rich emerald color. "You can Yuna, by not fearing love no matter the source. Do not allow your mind to get in the way of your heart and whatever you do, never lose hold on what gives you the strength to carry on."

Yuna frowned slightly, completely lost by what had just transpired. _'Did I want him to kiss me? Why didn't he? What on Spira does he mean by all that?!'_ Her mind was whirring but her mouth only managed a few words that were related to the other concern she had. "When you left, was Paine okay?"

He smiled at the change of topics. _'Well, a change for her but definitely on the same topic.' _Leaning back against the rail he nodded. "She was sitting at the table still. We spoke for a short while after you and Rikku had gone to the room. Seems she is more concerned for you two than anyone she may have lost."

Nodding and smiling as she looked off at nothing Yuna thought of the always stoic warrior and how she had been so concerned over finding Yuna back in the cavern. "She was never the most social person and the only people we knew that she cared for weren't really all that close to her anymore." She noticed Sarion was staring at her with a slightly amused expression. "What?"

"You had a very distant look a moment ago. And from what I've noticed, she sure seems to care for you and Rikku." He thought a moment with a finger on his chin. "Well, not so much for Rikku as for you but even for her there is something there." Looking back at Yuna his tone became inquisitive. "Why do you ask if she was alright? Is something wrong?"

Yuna shook her head. "I'm not sure. She was terribly drunk when she came to the room. I know she drank on the Celsius but I've never seen her like tonight. She could barely stand."

Sarion sighed and shook his head; he had not expected her to take the initial news too hard, but he had certainly not expected her to react to the later information. "You should get some sleep Yuna, it's late and there are some things Rikku was wanting to show you tomorrow." He chuckled.

"Sarion?" Looking over, he raised an eyebrow for his only response. "Why don't you sleep? I've noticed that since we've met you, you have not slept a single time. Normally I don't pry too much but it's been a number of days now."

He looked away, not wanting to lie to her but not willing to tell her what he had told Paine earlier. The truth was that since he had given up his life force to them, he no longer required sleep since there was nothing to regenerate. Once the tank was empty, that was it. "Living in an area that had time stand still I've learned to manage lengthy periods without rest is all." Well, it was a partial truth.

Yuna could tell he was not being completely honest with her but chose not to push the issue. "Alright then Sarion." She smiled at him as she went inside. "'I'm going to get some sleep, see you in the morning."

"Good night Yuna." He looked off into the distance with mild curiosity. Would he see them in the morning?

* * *

Yuna quietly opened the door and slipped inside before closing it behind her with care not to wake the two sleeping girls inside. It was pitch black in the room, meaning they had let the fire go out. She knew the way to her bed well enough and made it over to the side before disrobing and climbing under the sheets. Immediately she knew something was wrong about the situation.

Cinnamon; the scent was permeating the sheets and pillow but there was only one person who wore that perfume which could only mean… Reaching out, Yuna gasped at the feel of soft flesh beside her. Paine was in her bed. Not only was Paine in her bed but she was completely unclothed. Looking in the direction of the other girl Yuna found her mind wandering as she waited for her eyes to adjust.

_'In all the years we've been together, I've never seen Paine naked before. Rikku and I have showered at the same time but Paine has always been one to finish up long before we even got up. I wonder what she has hiding under that leather.' _She blinked and bit her bottom lip. Why was she thinking like this? Was it mere curiosity? Shaking her head she moved a little closer to the silver-haired warrior. Her eyes had adjusted now and she could see that Paine was sleeping on her back, her silver hair resting across her face.

Blushing, Yuna reached out and touched the older girl's shoulder before gently brushing the covers down beyond her breasts. As the cotton sheets reached Paine's naval Yuna could not hold back a gasp. _'How does she fit those into such a small top?!'_ She hurriedly pulled the covers back up but as she was about to move back a voice froze her hand, still gripping the sheet by Paine's shoulder.

"Yuna?"

Yuna felt her face heat up as her eyes met the ruby ones staring at her intently. "Um, you looked cold so I was just covering you up." She managed out in a rush.

Rather than frown, which Yuna expected, Paine actually smiled a small smile and closed her eyes. "I am a bit cold actually. Move closer."

As she moved closer, Paine's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close eliciting a small squeak from Yuna in the process. In the moment it took for Yuna to look down, Paine was already asleep with her head resting on the younger girl's chest. _'Well,'_ she thought with a smile as she closed her eyes, draping her other arm over Paine. _'I suppose after that night in the woods, I can't complain. I just hope she doesn't throw me from the bed tomorrow when she sobers up.' _A giggle escaped her lips and she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face for the first time in as long as she could remember.

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Not bad, 2400 even! I wanted to make it longer but I didn't want to add nothing but filler. I doubt I answered even a single question in this chapter but that was not the goal. It was all about some character development! Could Yuna be crushing on Paine or is she just being carefree? Good question. I have plans I promise._

_I apologize for the monstrous delay but I was sent out on a mission to the Pakistan border last week and my laptop was NOT getting risked in that mess so I had no writing. I did read a bunch of fics though to get some ideas. One BLEW MY MIND but is not completed so I will not refer to it, yet. _

_Hope everyone liked some of the tension in this one, I'm sure I'll get a "KEEP SARION AWAY FROM YUNA" message at some point. Don't worry, nothing doing there. Just adding to the confusion for our poor brunette._

_As a warning, (I don't like foreshadowing but, I gotta say it now) the next few chapters will likely uh, heat up. Might be a slow build-up but I promise for some fireworks soon. The question is, between who?! *gasp*_

_But really, read and review please. Keep me in check._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As the sun broke the horizon the sound of birds filled the air. A calm breeze gently stirred the leaves clinging tightly to their branches hoping to survive another month. It was a beautiful morning by all definitions and though it was nearing fall the air held considerable warmth. On such a day children would still be tucked in their beds while their parents began the day's work. Mothers and fathers alike would be working the fields, cleaning their homes and preparing food without any complaint. It was no coincidence the village was named Harmony as all of the inhabitants worked together to remain completely independent of the outside world. They had no interest in politics nor religion; they had their own beliefs and nothing else mattered.

However today was not the same as every other day. Today was a day they had been met by a group of riders before sunrise that had upset this happy balance. Dozens of villagers were now in shackles walking at a forced march by a small group of the riders. Their destination was unknown to them but by using the sun for guidance they realized they were heading south towards a marshland; an area known for its unwillingness to let go of those that entered.

The rest of the riders remained in the village to keep watch over the families, ensuring none fled or attempted to mount a rescue. The villagers had no intention of either after their original protests had been 'dealt with'. When their elder had refused the riders their demands his head had been struck from his body and placed on a spear in front of his home. The riders had not hesitated in the least and within minutes the streets ran red with the blood of any who did not supplicate them. Bodies of men, women and even children had been cleared from the streets and dumped unceremoniously into a pile before being set ablaze. The families not allowed to bury them; a punishment for their disobedience.

As the last of the riders that had been sent south with captives disappeared over the horizon the remaining riders began their journey west. They had gotten enough from this village and it was time to 'harvest' another one. A small boy stood rooted in place, his mouth agape as he stared at the riders as they passed him on their way out of town. His eyes were locked onto a rider whose hood had fallen back revealing a black-haired woman in her early twenties. Her ruby eyes were the last thing he saw before being trampled underfoot by the uncaring steed and his master.

* * *

Paine let out a soft groan as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding, mouth was dry and the room was spinning. Feeling her lips pressed against soft flesh she blinked in confusion. _'What in the-'_ Her thought was cut short as she realized her face was pressed snugly into the barely covered chest of a woman. Feeling her face heat up she slowly leaned back to get a glimpse of the face the breasts belonged to. _'Please don't be Rikku, please don't be Rikku… How drunk was I last night?'_

Just as she was about to be free of her make-shift pillow the arm draped over her shoulder tightened and pulled her right back, pressing her face firmly into the mystery woman's cleavage. _'I can definitely think of worse ways to die.' _Paine mused before shaking her head and pushing against the hip in front of her. A giggle froze her in place. _'Not Rikku,' _she realized. _'worse.'_

Yawning and stretching her free arm, Yuna looked down to see two ruby eyes staring up into her own two-toned eyes. Immediately a blush crept up her neck and she offered her best smile in hopes to diffuse the possible time-bomb in her bosom. "Good morning?"

She wasn't sure what to do in response to Yuna's greeting. She wanted to scowl, to push the younger girl away and scold her but did she really want to do that or was it just habit now? In all honesty she could not imagine a more enjoyable way to wake up. But Yuna loved that idiot crybaby. Unconsciously she thought of his ridiculous laugh that Rikku had been more than happy to replicate for her due to not being present and a shudder ran down her spine.

Yuna saw conflict in her friend's eyes but figured it was more confusion and trying to piece together the events leading up to their current situation. Her smile remained as she talked quietly, aware of the headache to follow such a night of drinking. "When you went to bed last night you must have come to mine by mistake. When I came in, it was dark and didn't see you until I was already in bed."

Paine nodded. It sounded reasonable enough but it still did not explain their current position. She knew Yuna was a cuddler; she had always kept a stuffed animal on the Celsius to hold at night. And back at Sarion's camp she had latched onto Paine the night they slept outside. However this was opposite, Paine was the one wrapped around Yuna and it drove her crazy to not remember how it had happened. _'It would be nice to know for future nigh-'_ She mentally slapped herself. _'I'm acting like some teenage girl with my first crush. Stop being ridiculous!' _With a glance, she looked down at Yuna's arm resting on her back between her shoulder blades.

Blushing, Yuna removed her hand and ran it through her hair nervously. "Oh well, last night you see…" She giggled and leaned closer to Paine with a playful whisper. "You said you were cold to get me to move closer to you."

The blush fully overtaking her face, Paine opened her mouth to speak but a sudden weight landing on her took her breath. Before she could react a gasp followed by a giggle, _'A really annoying giggle…'_ came from above her and the weight adjusted to settle on her lower back.

"Ohhh what do we have here hmm?"

Yuna blushed and leaned back, pulling the sheet up to cover her bra-clad chest. "Rikku!"

Another giggle came from above Paine causing her teeth to clench. "Yunie, I didn't know you and Paine had something going on!" Looking down at the bare back of the silver-haired warrior beneath her Rikku leaned down to try and sneak a peek of anything still exposed. "Wow Paine, you really DO got it going on!"

Paine growled. "Rikku…"

Winking at Yuna, Rikku ran her hands down Paine's back and purred at the silky quality of the ivory skin beneath her. "Oh Paine I had no idea you were so feminine! You have to share what kind of soap you use!"

"Rikku..." Her voice was restrained violence now.

Rikku turned and pulled at the sheet, trying to catch a glimpse of Paine's now exposed lower body. "Oh wowzers! Paine you got the best of BOTH worlds!" She shouted.

"That's it! Hurt time!"

Yuna jumped back and giggled as Paine flipped around and in moments had the blonde thief begging for her life. She had somehow used her hips to push Rikku off enough to grab her and was now straddling the smaller girl on the floor. The young brunette scooted closer to get a better view, biting her lip as she took in all of Paine's nude form straddling her cousin. Her whole body felt hot and her heart felt like it was trying to beat through her chest. _'Why am I responding like this? Am I really this turned on by… by Paine?'_

Rikku's face was turning blue but she was enjoying the view nearly as much as Yuna. "Pai… ne…"

Paine had her wrists scissored across the younger girl's throat with both palms up, using the thick blonde hair as an anchor for her modified choke. It was easy enough to maneuver; she had simply grabbed a handful of hair on each side with the opposite hand and rotated inward to lock in the pressure. With a sigh she released her hold and glared down at Rikku as she gasped for breath.

Looking up at the girl who could have easily dispatched her, Rikku offered a weak smile. She knew her antics often pushed her luck when dealing with Paine but never, not even today, was she afraid the older girl would kill her. Their friendship meant too much even if the typically cold warrior would not admit it.

Shaking her head, Paine got to her feet and sat on the bed. "Rikku."

"Yes Paine?" Rikku's voice was a little hoarse but she felt no worse for wear.

With a smirk, Paine held up her right hand with all her fingers extended. "Minus five respect points."

Blinking in surprise before slumping her shoulders Rikku winced. "How many are left now?"

Paine shrugged. "Forty-two."

Rikku sulked. "That's not good."

Giggling, Yuna reached out and placed a hand on Paine's back causing the older girl to jump. "Paine, would you…" She bit her lip as wide ruby eyes looked back at her before smiling brightly. "Would you mind coming with me to look around some? I haven't really gotten to look around. I'd like to get to know more about the area."

Swallowing with obvious difficulty Paine nodded. "I don't see why not." Her face was still flushed from a combination of grappling with Rikku and her waking situation. It didn't help she was still completely exposed. Bending down she grabbed her pants and pulled them on as she stood. Turning back to Yuna she noticed the younger girl's eyes were clearly affixed to her chest. "Yuna."

Yuna snapped her head up, a deep blush forming. "Sorry Paine but you've always been so secretive with your body that it's just too surprising not to stare!"

With an eyebrow raise for response, Paine picked up her shirt and pulled it on as she walked towards the door barefoot. "I'm going to get cleaned up. I'll meet you downstairs."

As she closed the door Rikku jumped on the bed, landing on all fours. "Yunie! Deets!"

Giggling, Yuna flopped back on the bed, reliving last night to her cousin. She wasn't sure what it was about Paine that made her feel the way she did but the one thing she did know was that was a feeling to repeat.

* * *

Sarion sighed and pushed open the door of the tavern. It had been a long night for him but he had pulled through. He was glad; not at still being alive as much as getting to see the girls interact with each other for another day. It was his only desire left to see them happy. They had lost everything they had known; he believed they deserved at least that much.

Sitting at a table near the bar he smiled as he saw Paine coming into the room, her hair still wet. It had grown since their journey had begun and while wet was resting on her shoulders. She wore a simple pair of black slacks that, other than being a little tight on her backside, fit loosely. For a shirt she had managed to find a black halter-top among the purchases made the day before. "Good morning Paine."

She looked up and nodded to him as she approached his table. He looked… tired. His eyes failed to sparkle like they had when they first met and his smile, while genuine, was strained. "You up all night Sarion?"

He nodded. "As I explained to Yuna last night, I don't need sleep since the ritual."

Paine's mood darkened. "Makes sense I guess."

Leaning forward, Sarion took her chin and lifted gently to make her meet his eyes. "I regret nothing I did Paine and I wish you would do the same. You have the chance now to do what you never could before. Or not. It's entirely up to you what you do with your life Paine, I'd never attach a price on what I gave you all.'

She frowned. "You mean besides your life. How can I not feel the guilt from this? I may not be the most emotionally in-touch person out there but having a complete stranger willing to die for me is a bit much to overlook."

Suddenly he leaned back and his smile returned. "I know Paine. How is it they manage to keep this place running with so few travelers?"

As she eyed him curiously she saw Yuna and Rikku enter on the far side of the room and nodded. He obviously didn't want the other two to know and, given their emotional responses yesterday, she couldn't blame him. "Yuna and I are going to go explore a little and get to know the area. Would you please keep Rikku here?"

He almost asked if she meant 'keep Rikku company' but he knew she simply meant keeping her away from them. "I'll try." When she looked at him with her bright, ruby eyes he shrugged. "Rikku, from what I've seen, is a very free spirited girl. She seems to do whatever she likes."

At mention of her name Rikku plopped down in a chair next to Sarion. "I'll take that as a compliment! Now, is there food this early?" Her eyes were eager.

Sarion laughed, surprised when a cough did not follow. "It was one. As for food I haven't seen our host yet but I only just came inside moments before you ladies came out here."

Yuna was wearing a pair of bright pink shorts and a white sleeveless blouse that fit snugly. Rikku was in a pair of similar shorts that were neon green with an orange top similar to Yuna's. Sarion seriously wondered if she even looked before putting them on.

Sitting beside Paine, Yuna smiled at the older girl before addressing Sarion. "So Sarion, is it okay if we go out and explore a little? I mean, it's safe here right? That's why we stopped here?"

With a smile Sarion nodded. "It is safe enough as long as you mind yourselves. Paine should leave her sword here," he met her gaze as she made to protest and interrupted her. "The locals are not keen on ruby-eyed women carrying weapons around, especially this time of year."

"What do you mean by 'this time of year' Sarion?" Yuna was worried. She didn't want anything to happen right now, not when things were finally calm for a few days.

Leaning back in his chair Sarion ran a hand through his hair in thought. "Towards the fall months activity picks up. They move erratically to prevent any form of pattern from occurring and predicting their moves impossible. You two should be fine, I'm sure word has already gotten out about Paine's presence and her lack of affiliation to them."

Narrowing her eyes at the man across from her, Paine shook her head. "No doubt thanks to someone making sure everyone knew, right?"

Shrugging innocently Sarion met her gaze with a smile. "I have no idea what you mean Paine. Anyhow, you two should get going if you're not going to have breakfast. That way you can be back by lunch at least."

Rikku looked over at Sarion, a mixture of curiosity and playfulness on her face. "What do you mean 'two'? Are you hoping I would stay behind and keep you company Sarion?" She giggled and tilted her head to the side.

"I was hoping you would be one to appreciate a trip over to the stables to see about getting you ladies something to ride when it comes time to leave here." He smiled as her eyes sparkled in response.

She jumped from her chair and grabbed Sarion's arm in both of hers, dragging him from his seat. "You two have fun! See you at lunch!" Without waiting for a response she half-dragged the startled Sarion out the door.

"Well," Yuna looked over at Paine with a smile. "let's get going!"

Paine nodded and stood as well before heading outside. She hoped to stop into a trinket store she had spotted the other day. Something had caught her eye but she hadn't brought enough money for it. Hopefully she would have the courage to not only buy it, but give it to Yuna before this very significant day was over.

* * *

Rikku stared at the strange, hooved creature with confusion before turning back to Sarion. "What the heck is it?"

Sarion blinked and looked from the horse to the girl. "It's a horse. Have you not seen one before?"

Shaking her head in response she tentatively reached out and stroked the snout. She giggled with glee as it leaned into her touch. "Of course not! When you said a stable I expected a chocobo stable!"

With a frown Sarion looked back out towards the street. "Chocobo numbers have dwindled significantly over the years. There are very few left and are in the process of breeding to survive."

Rikku pouted but nodded in understanding. It had been over a hundred years since their crash; much had changed. "What about New Yevon and the Youth League?"

Sarion walked over to another horse, inspecting it before answering. "New Yevon was disbanded at the behest of the Praetor, Baralai. It took a few years but without a figurehead it was a matter of time. The Youth League stepped up and took advantage of the open system and began sharing their recovered information with the masses."

"Wow, looks like Yunie managed to make more of an impact with that final concert than we thought!"

"Indeed. The problem is through time people realized that information will always be worth something and so the Youth League, once focused on spreading information, began looking into profit. It was years after Nooj died but it still happened." He sighed and nodded with a satisfied smile at the horses. They would do.

Rikku skipped over and wrapped both her arms around his left arm again, holding onto him with a wide smile on her face. He was certainly attractive and his personality was nothing shy of a dream in regards to his respect and generosity. "So Sarion," she began, a coy smile on her lips. "If you've lived your entire life in that forest without leaving it until now have you ever…"

Catching her direction of questioning Sarion cleared his throat as a blush crept up into his cheeks. "If you are asking if I have ever been intimate with another, that answer would be no Rikku. Now can you please count out fifty-one coins from that purse? I am going to negotiate with the stable master."

Giggling as she released his arm, Rikku opened the leather pouch and began counting. As she counted she overheard Sarion declare he would pay seventeen coins each and her hands froze, the pouch nearly falling from her fingers. That would only pay for three horses. Was he not coming with them? Pressing her lips together in a thin line she finished counting and decided to not question him until they were out of earshot of others. She was not going to let him just disappear now.

* * *

Yuna gasped and rushed from shelf to shelf, taking in the beautiful jewelry that adorned them. They had every gemstone set in every shape of nearly every precious metal. She had been so far removed from the simple pleasures of being 'girlie' that if she had her way she would buy the whole store.

Pleased to see Yuna was sufficiently distracted, Paine motioned for the shop keeper. Pointing to a necklace set aside from the rest, she nodded when he told her the price. She had it bagged and stuffed into her pants pocket before Yuna had completed her circuit of the store.

"Yuna, there's still a few other places you might like."

Smiling at Paine's friendly behavior Yuna followed the older girl out of the store. As they walked she had noticed a significant change in Paine's attitude while away from the others. She seemed far more open and less distant as they conversed. Every time Paine would look at her, Yuna found herself smiling; it was a nice change.

As they walked through the town they noticed that the tavern was not the only place that seemed short on patrons. Very few people walked the streets and most that did avoided the two unknown girls. Approaching a crowd that was surrounding a statue they noticed each person present wore a bracelet of white leather.

When they came up to the group a young man in his early twenties offered them a forced smile. "I had heard about some travelers coming to SafeHaven during the storm. I am glad you are well and able bodied after such a storm."

Paine scowled down at the man who only came up to the bridge of her nose. "And by that you mean you are glad we are fit to travel again and leave your village."

Yuna cringed at seeing the Paine she knew best come out. She knew that Paine was more than likely correct but her lack of tact could land them in trouble they didn't need. Before she could speak however the man offered an apologetic smile and nod.

"Yes. It is nothing against you miss. We know your ruby eyes are not the same as the Harvesters but your presence is not desired. We are a small village and we take care of our own. We don't mind people passing through but we are not keen to folks staying here."

Paine scoffed and opened her mouth but Yuna spoke first, her eyes glued to the statue she had failed to really notice before. "Who… who is that of?"

Looking up at the statue Paine felt her heart jump to her throat. The statue looked like Sarion but a bit older and his look held none of the warmth. A girl looked up, maybe nearing her thirteenth year and answered. "That is the man who founded SafeHaven. He fought back the hordes that infested the plains and gave the land to our ancestors on the condition we kept a supply route open to the forest to the west of us."

Sharing a look Yuna and Paine figured this man must have been related to Sarion and had secured the trading route to keep him supplied without making him leave the forest. Nodding their thanks, both girls began their trek back to the tavern. It was still a bit before lunch but their stomachs both disagreed with waiting much longer.

As they walked back, Yuna found herself staring at Paine's hair. She had noticed the length difference before but now that she had washed it and dried it properly, Yuna couldn't help but admire how beautiful it really was. Reaching out Yuna ran her fingers through the silver mane when Paine stopped to look at something.

Paine turned to face her, her expression curious but not at all irritated. Yuna smiled and shrugged innocently before starting off again forcing Paine to follow or be left behind. She could really get used to Paine's new attitude.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming!?" Rikku screamed at Sarion as she held the front of his shirt balled in her fists.

She had asked to take a 'short-cut' between some buildings before grabbing him and forcing him against a wall to interrogate him. Her emerald green eyes were wide and angry as she growled up at him. "You have to come with us!"

Sarion closed his eyes and sighed. It wasn't as though he didn't want to stay with them. He simply didn't wish to force them to witness his death. Paine would likely take it in stride despite her feelings on his actions and Yuna he figured would accept it with enough explanation. Rikku however was having none of it.

"You can't just march into our lives, get us attached to you and then disappear! It's not fair!" Rikku was on the verge of tears. She had lost everyone she had ever known apart from Yuna and Paine. Now she had finally made a new friend and he was going to leave her too? Not on her life!

"Rikku, I don't want to part ways any more than you do but it really is for the best. I would just slow you girls down and you have much to rediscover. Spira has changed since your crash."

Letting out an exasperated sigh Rikku tightened her grip on his shirt. "Exactly! You're going to just abandon three girls in the wild with no direction, no idea on how the world has changed, no history! Just abandoning us!"

He swallowed hard. She was not taking it well, he could see her cracking before his very eyes and knew that the loss of her friends and family was weighing in on this. "You don't understand Rikku-"

"No! No I don't understand! I don't understand why I had to die and be saved only to wake up hundreds of years after everyone but my two best friends have died! I don't understand why the man who risked his life to bring us back is not willing to stay with us! I don't understand it at all! Tell me Sarion! Tell me what there is to understand!"

"Because I'm dying dammit!"

Rikku flinched as if he had slapped her rather than spoken. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "You… You…" her mouth twitched a few times as she tried to register what he just said. "That's not funny." She barely managed out in a whisper.

Sarion inwardly groaned. He had not intended to tell her. He definitely had not intended to tell her like that. "Listen Rikku-"

She cut him off. "Tell me you're joking Sarion. Tell me you're going to be fine and we can just go back to the tavern and have lunch and… and…" Her lip quivered. "Tell me you're not dying."

"I'm sorry Rikku. It was the only way to bring all three of you back."

It was as though the world had imploded in on her. Her knees buckled and she collapsed against Sarion with a wail that tore at his very soul. He slid down against the building, holding her in his arms as she sobbed with abandon. Sarion held her tightly as he stroked her hair. She was not yet over losing her family and friends from before just to be struck again with this. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Longer than usual. Would have been longer had I started it earlier! I know, I know "You could just stop and pick up tomorrow!" but that is never good for me. The flow dies. So I really hope I hit some points with this chapter. And it's all before noon! Not too shabby._

_It was a nice write so I hope you enjoy it. Expect chapters to grow as the story progresses. I definitely need some reviews after this one because, if you can't tell, the end of it is pretty significant. So tell me what you think should happen and MAYBE I'll consider it. I have my own plans but I have gotten some great PM reviews that made this chapter better._

_So, thank you __**Secret PM Reviewer~ **__I appreciate you._

_Fun note: This chapter is 60% more content than my previous largest chapter. So everyone say "Thank you anonymous reviewer for inspiring Sarion!" :P_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Warning: Highly adult content present in this chapter. Children discouraged from reading. Thank you~_

* * *

Sitting down on a bench outside the tavern, Yuna smiled at Paine and gestured for her to sit as well. The older girl eyed her curiously for a moment before joining her on the bench. "Paine I've been thinking about it and I wanted to know something."

Ruby eyes narrowed as Paine warily responded. "What do you wish to know Yuna?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear nervously, the younger girl looked away. "Back before the crash you said you were considering leaving the group." Her eyes turned downcast. "Would you have left had the crash not happened so soon after?"

Paine closed her eyes with a sigh. She didn't have to think hard about the answer; truth was her bags had already been packed for a good week before the crash. The problem was admitting it to Yuna and knowing it would hurt the younger girl's feelings. "Yes." Short, simple. She would not explain the why because that would devastate the poor girl. Yuna was, after all, the reason she had intended to leave. The confusion over how she felt and the constant anger at the whole situation was just too much.

"But I thought we made a great team." Yuna's voice cracked at the word 'team'. It was true; she had never been more comfortable than with Paine and Rikku. Even her time spent with Wakka and Lulu when she had fought Sin alongside the man she thought she would love forever couldn't compare. She felt so much more freedom when it was just her and her two best friends and none of the burdens she had once held. "Did you have plans?"

Growing more uncomfortable with the questioning, Paine stood up. "It doesn't matter Yuna. The fact is I'm still here and I have no intention of going anywhere any time soon." She looked over at Yuna and motioned for the tavern. "I believe lunch should be available now. Come."

Yuna got to her feet and sighed before following Paine inside. Sometimes she wondered if she actually made progress with Paine or if it was all an illusion. She truly hoped for progress, there was just so much more to the silver-haired warrior than she let on.

* * *

As he approached the iron gates of the church, Sarion felt a chill run down his spine. He very much disliked this place but he needed their help and they owed him. He was just glad to have managed to send Rikku back to the tavern alone. She had pleaded with him to come along but his answer had been a definitive 'no'.

Rikku had been concerned that his getting rid of her was either because she had overstepped her bounds by clinging to him as she cried or that he intended to go somewhere to be alone when he died. Neither was acceptable to her and fortunately for Sarion neither were anywhere near the truth. In fact he had not minded her emotional outburst in the least. He felt terrible that she wept so over him but he had never had someone care for him like that before. Death was also not in the immediate future; at least he didn't feel like it was quite there yet.

The truth was that the sect that he was speaking with were very particular about who they dealt with and Rikku was not only an outsider but incredibly flamboyant. She would not fit in by any stretch of the imagination. Sarion, while not a native to the village, had ties with the people and had been more than helpful to their travelers that came into his woods.

Sarion walked down the broken stone path before reaching into his pouch and dropping a teardrop shaped ruby into the donation box hanging on the giant oak door before him. No sooner had the jewel struck the bottom of the tin than the door opened revealing the dark marble interior.

Inside, the walls of black marble were adorned with tapestries crossing the ages for thousands of years. Large square pillars of the black marble lined the hall with torches seated in hands of polished silver. It was quite the impressive ensemble for such a small village but the history behind the priests who lived here explained their riches well. They literally dealt in life and death.

Stopping after having passed dozens of tapestries, Sarion's eyes widened at a particular scene. There, standing on the deck of a red airship in the middle of the Thunder Plains and surrounded by people, was Yuna. All the crowd faces were painted as bland, nondescript visages to avoid distraction from the main focus of the artwork. Two faces were very distinct nearby the 'stage' however; Paine and Rikku stood out in vivid detail.

The scene portrayed was of significant purpose due to the impact that concert had achieved. Even Sarion had heard of this performance but to see it put to a picture was astonishing. Having passed an age of significant technology it seemed even more beautiful to see such an old art being used to portray the event.

"Remarkable, isn't it?"

Sarion spun, startled by the feminine voice. "Pardon?"

A hooded figure nearly a full head shorter than him tilter their head. Obvious by both the voice and their stance it was a female beneath the dark maroon robes, no other sign of femininity showed. The robe was as nondescript as could be and no flesh was exposed. "You seemed quite captivated by that tapestry. Is it of significance to you or was it just the pretty girl?"

Feeling a cold chill run down his spine, Sarion shrugged half-heartedly. "I am just impressed to see such artwork still exists." It was only a half-lie.

Turning away and walking back down the corridor the hooded girl spoke as she walked expecting, no, knowing he would follow. "It has been too long since you last visited me Sarion." Her voice was akin to poison-laced honey; sweet as could be but with an unknown result. "I had begun to think you would not return again."

His mouth dry, he cleared his throat as he caught up to the robed girl. "You know I do not venture out of the woods. Nothing stopped you from visiting me out there. It would do you some good to see the sun more often."

She stopped before a large wooden door and waited expectantly without a word. After a moment of silence Sarion stepped beside her and pressed it open with a small grunt of effort. After they had passed through she spoke again. "You know how much I dislike the outdoors."

He smirked and shook his head. "And you know how much I dislike how fast time moves out here."

The girl stopped suddenly, her robes swirling around her legs at the abrupt halt. Her voice was a mixture of concern and curiosity. "Why did you leave the forest Sarion? We did not do what we did just to have it all become for naught."

Sarion crossed his arms. Though her back was to him he could feel the sincerity in her voice overtaking the simple question. "It's a very long story. It doesn't matter why I left, only that I need your help, _Koshka_."[1]

Turning to face him, the girl threw her hood back and glared at him. Her long white hair cascaded down her back just a few shades lighter than her ivory skin. Her features portrayed a girl of late teens perhaps early twenties but her eyes showed a much greater age within. Anger flared in her ruby eyes as she glowered up at him. "I told you not to call me that Sarion!"

Unable to help himself, Sarion smiled despite the smoldering glare he was receiving. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are when you try to act angry…" he paused, enjoying the sight of her eyes narrowing as she waited. "_Koshka?"_

In a flurry of robes and white hair Sarion found himself on his back with a glare that could quite possibly melt iron inches from his face. "Why must you test me so? I see you once in nearly a century and you make it your mission to infuriate me!"

"I simply enjoy adding a little excitement to your day. It's so quiet and stuffy here." Even pinned down by this livid girl Sarion could not help but be flippant; it was simply his nature. That and he knew there was no danger to be had.

"Well, you do certainly manage to do that when you visit." Without warning she forced her mouth onto his, prying his lips apart with her tongue and invading his mouth. She let a soft gasp as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her tightly to him, returning the fiery kiss.

It had been too long since he had last visited but she knew he did not approve of her company. She was not sure why he had come to SafeHaven now but it was imperative that he left before the rest of them returned. Those she kept company with did not know about her affiliation with the 'man of the forest' and all wanted to claim him for themselves. Sarion was still pure and centuries old making him worth infinite amounts to those who dabbled in the dark arts. Especially those that could harvest the life force of others to continue their own existence.

* * *

Yuna and Paine's simple lunch of sandwiches was abruptly halted as the door to the tavern swung open revealing a terribly disheveled Rikku. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, her long hair hung limply; its typically vibrant gold a dull yellow. As she looked up both girls saw that her cheeks still had tears and her face was winced as if trying to hold more from rushing forth.

Startled by the sight of her cousin Yuna turned only just in time to catch Paine as she fell from her chair. The usually stoic warrior's face was one of apprehension and her right hand was pressed tightly to her chest as she trembled.

_'No, he couldn't have… not yet, not in front of Rikku, not so soon…'_ Paine's mind was racing and the situation had caught her completely off-guard. He had been fine that morning; there was no way he could have died already.

"Paine!" Yuna looked back as her cousin walked past her and grabbed the young thief's arm gently. "Rikku, what's wrong? What happened? Where's Sarion?"

Rikku's face contorted as she struggled back a sob before meeting Paine's wide eyes. _'She knew? She knew all along!?' _Closing her eyes and taking a calming breath she smiled weakly at Yuna. "He went for a walk after we visited the stables." Her eyes shifted to Paine's, a hard edge filling her voice. "I need to talk to Paine in a bit, okay Yunie?" She offered another smile even more forced than the first.

Paine swallowed hard and dislodged herself from Yuna before returning to her seat. So he was alright, but then why was Rikku crying? _'And why is she glaring at me like that? Unless… no, Sarion wouldn't just tell her, would he?'_

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Yuna looked from Paine to Rikku. She was terribly confused as to why her cousin was so upset and now angry with Paine and why Paine had reacted as she did to seeing Rikku so distraught.

"I was just reminded of the people we lost when I was out today Yunie, I'm okay." She smiled a little wider in attempt to convince the worried brunette.

A frown creased Yuna's features as she looked at the younger girl for a moment before nodding. "Okay Rikku. If you wanna talk or anything please let me know."

The youngest of the three nodded and walked back to their room to get cleaned up and change; she was covered in dust from kneeling in the alley against Sarion and she knew her hair was in need of attention.

Watching the blonde depart, Yuna sighed and turned to Paine with a serious expression. "What's going on Paine?"

Paine averted her eyes. She didn't want to outright lie to Yuna but she wasn't willing to share this information with her; it wasn't her information to share. "I don't know what you're-"

"Paine!" Yuna slammed a hand down on the table startling them both. "I'm not some naïve little girl! Something was bothering Rikku a lot more than just some memories and your reaction tells me it involves you somehow!"

"I'm not up for talking about it right now Yuna." Paine stood and walked back towards their room, intent on getting this conversation with Rikku over with.

Yuna sat there with a frustrated expression before shaking her head with a sigh. "I'll get it out of you tonight Paine, one way or another." She smirked and took another bite of her sandwich.

* * *

Rikku glared at Paine as the older girl closed the door behind her. She waited as Paine crossed the room and sat on the bed across from her. Ruby eyes met her emerald ones and she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"I know you are angry with me for not telling you about Sarion. But your reaction today was the exact reason I did not do so; I was hoping to protect you and Yuna from such pain. He had intended to escort us on our way out and stay behind with claims of needing to return to his forest." Paine sighed and leaned back on the bad, propping up on her elbows. She was not well-versed in apologizing or sharing her feelings but she knew Rikku was terribly upset and this was the only way to smooth things over. "He told me the other day that it had been the only way to save all three of us. He knew the risks and made the decision in order to give us another chance at life."

Rikku leaned forward, fresh tears filling her eyes. "It's not fair that you did not tell me sooner Paine! When he purchased only three horsies today I confronted him and yelled at him! I was so angry with him for abandoning us!" She choked back a sob as the tears that had lingered in her eyes now fell freely down her cheeks. "Then he told me he was dying so he couldn't come with us; that it could happen any day now." Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "I'm tired of people leaving me Paine! You have no idea! I heard you talking to Yunie up on the Celsius before about leaving the group!"

Paine winced. That was not something she had been aware of. She had known that Rikku must have overheard some of her conversation with Yuna but had not been sure of how much. "Rikku listen…"

"No! I'm tired of everyone trying to 'protect' me from the truth! I might not be the most mature person in the world but I have feelings Paine!" Her voice had raised significantly at this point; the mixture of hurt and rage reaching a boiling point. "I lost my momma when I was little, I lost Buddy and Brother and everyone else in the crash! Lulu, Wakka, everyone we've ever known is dead! So when I found out, I thought about the fact I still had you and Yunie and it comforted me! But Sarion is a part of this family now too and he's… he's…" her voice cracked. "He's going to leave me too!"

Not accustomed to seeing Rikku so emotional, it actually caused her heart to ache at the sight of the girl who was obnoxiously cheerful all the time in such pain. She hadn't known of her mother's fate and had just assumed she didn't keep in contact. Moving from the bed over to Rikku, she sat beside the younger girl and placed a supportive hand on her back. "I'm sorry Rikku. I didn't know. I only wanted to protect you from feeling like this."

Rikku heard the sincerity in the voice of the usually cold girl and threw both arms around her neck and sobbed into the older girl's shoulder. "I just don't want to lose anyone else Paine!"

Feeling a rogue tear descend down her cheek Paine could only nod; the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking. She knew what it was like to lose those dearest and understood Rikku's anguish. There were skeletons in her closet that no one knew and she kept it that way on purpose. She knew that the more people you allowed into your heart the higher your risk of breaking it. Never again did she want to experience that hurt again.

After a short time Paine finally pushed Rikku away gently, seeing that the younger girl had fallen asleep. _'Poor thing has been through a lot today. Guess it makes sense she's all tuckered out.' _Paine eased the smaller girl back onto the bed and covered her with her blanket. "For what it's worth Rikku, I won't leave you guys. I can't, at least not until I can find the words to express how I feel." Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on Rikku's cheek before turning and heading out for a walk. She needed some fresh air.

* * *

Torches lining the great hall flickered brightly as footsteps approached almost as if they responded to the incoming duo. The hall, like all others in the deceptively large church, was carved entirely out of black marble. Unlike the other halls however this one had maroon carpeting down the center of the isle with a gold trim. Another difference were the walls being covered in tapestries not of significant events but of the members of the church that had perished in their conquests.

"Sarion, keep up." The robed girl spoke impatiently.

Letting out a sigh, Sarion picked up the pace to match that of the surprisingly quick girl. "I don't know why you are in such a hurry. I told you it's nothing."

Clucking her tongue the girl didn't even look back as she made her way down the hall towards the large door at the end. "You're full of it Sarion. There's something wrong with you and I intend to find out what it is and fix it."

"How would you know if something is wrong with me?"

Reaching the door she stopped and waited expectantly until Sarion opened it. As she passed through she sighed in annoyance. "You taste different."

He blinked in surprise. _'I have a taste? One that is distinct enough to tell something is afflicting me?' _Looking around the large chamber, his eyes came to rest on a large altar. "You're not looking to take my blood for some kind of ritual are you _Koshka_?'

She glanced back, an irritated look on her face. "I'm going to do a lot more than take your blood if you don't stop calling me that Sarion. Especially when the others arrive."

Sarion shrugged. "As you wish Kyia." He had no intention of getting her in trouble around the others; they were a frightening bunch.

Turning to face him she frowned. "Sarion, please just tell me why you are here and what it is that is afflicting you. You're a terrible liar and I know your presence here is more than a social visit." She looked away and dug the toe of her boot into the marble floor. "As much as I wish you were here to make your choosing, I know that is not the case."

Looking at her for a few moments before answering, Sarion took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "What if that is why I came here?"

Ruby eyes flashed as she snapped her gaze to his. "If you are teasing me Sarion I will never forgive you."

He ran a hand through his hair. There really was no other way around it; it was this or just wait it out. "I am not teasing but I have a condition."

"A condition?" She snorted. "And what is it you desire enough to request such a thing in addition to all else you gain?"

As he explained it to her, she frowned. It was a lot to ask and a greater amount to risk over something that was so important to her. Sarion had no idea how she actually felt for him and had all these years. She was not willing to so easily give up what she wanted.

"And that is the only reason? Your intent is purely noble?" Kyia wasn't particularly surprised. She had always cared for him because of his unique qualities in personality and spirit. Unlike her sisters of the robes, she found him to be more than a bridge to power.

Sarion smiled. "Would you know me to be any different, _Koshka_?"

Rolling her eyes, she ignored his pet-name for her. "As you wish Sarion. I accept your terms." She approached him and looked up into his eyes, smiling pleasantly. "You truly are a great man Sarion. I look forward to your return in the near future."

With that she flicked a small blade into her hand and drove it into the center of his chest. The expression on his face broke her heart but she knew it was for the best. She had waited too long to just let the opportunity slip by.

* * *

Yuna sighed and looked up at the clock in annoyance. Paine had left hours ago and said she would be back by seven. It was nearly eight.

Paine pushed the door to the tavern open and made her way to the bar. Sitting beside Yuna she offered an apologetic smile that immediately dissolved the younger girl's anger. "Sorry I am late Yuna. I got turned around on my way back." Sadly it was the truth. She had gone to get the necklace she had bought enchanted and ended up in an area she was unfamiliar with. For being such a small village it was deceptively easy to get lost.

Unable to hold back the smile at seeing Paine's apologetic expression, Yuna nodded her head. "It's okay Paine."

When the bartender, a young girl with short black hair and blue eyes, approached her Paine scowled. "Are you old enough to be back there?" She had been served by a middle-aged brunette the night before; this girl looked young enough to be her daughter.

The young girl blushed and smiled at the scowling stranger. "You must be Paine. My older sister told me you outdrank the entire evening crowd last night!"

Yuna's worried eyes moved to the older girl. "Paine!"

With a shrug, Paine looked from Yuna back to the young girl. "Well if you did speak with her, hopefully she told you what I like."

The young bartender nodded with a smile. "My name is Kate by the way. I'll be working up here a bit more while my sister has time off. Her daughter is sick." She looked down and began pulling out a glass only to be interrupted by a timid voice. "Make it two?"

Paine looked over at Yuna in surprise. "I didn't think you drank Yuna."

Blushing and tucking stray hair behind her ear, Yuna smiled with uncertainty. "Well I don't. But I figured I'd give it a try!"

With a giggle, Kate made two drinks before pushing them in front of the waiting girls. When Paine reached for her money, she spoke up. "These two are on the house." Nodding to insist she was serious, she watched the strange two-tone eyed girl. If this was her first time drinking…

Yuna gasped as the liquid fire shot down her throat into her stomach and exploded, sending the heat all the way to her fingertips and toes. Looking at Paine, who wore a calm expression, Yuna felt her vision already swimming. "You drink that…" she shook her head as if trying to clear it. "on purpose?!"

The older girl laughed and placed her hand on Yuna's knee. "There's no shame if you can't handle it Yuna." Her eyes sparkled playfully.

Biting her lip, Yuna refused to back down from the blatant challenge. "I can handle it just fine!"

Paine smirked and leaned back on her stool. "Alright then Yuna." She turned to face Kate, their eagerly smiling bartender. "Keep them coming then."

Looking from her newly filled shot glass to Paine, Yuna gulped. Paine had a playful smile on her face and was holding her shot up in a 'cheers' position while she waited on the already buzzing girl to pick up her own. Taking a deep breath, Yuna raised the shot to her lips, her hand trembling slightly.

Ruby eyes never left the younger girl's as she took her shot and watched other girl gasping after taking her own. She was surprised Yuna had even taken a second shot but if there was one thing that the young girl had mountains of, it was stubbornness.

Empty shot glasses piled up and as the sun set patrons filtered in only to be ushered to the other side of the bar by Kate. She was enjoying watching this battle of will-power. She knew the brunette could not keep up with Paine but she was holding her own in surprising fashion.

Paine winced as she finished another shot, seeing Yuna forced into two swallows to get the harsh liquid down. "Feel free to give up at any time Yuna. I'd hate to have to carry you to bed."

Giggling from the strong effect the alcohol was having, Yuna leaned towards Paine with a grin. "I don't think either of us would object to such a thing Paine." Seeing the girl's ruby eyes widen, Yuna giggled more and had to grab the bar to steady herself. Why was everything moving?

Feeling a blush heat her cheeks, Paine nodded to the bartender. She knew tomorrow was going to be a miserable morning but it wasn't as if they had a schedule to keep. Besides, seeing Yuna intoxicated was pretty endearing. She hadn't heard Yuna giggle in so long. Tonight was going to be a good way to cap off an emotional roller coaster of a day.

* * *

Rikku stretched and let out a yawn before sitting up. When had she fallen asleep? She put a hand to her cheek; the one Paine had kissed while she slept. _'Was I dreaming or did Paine actually say all that?' _She smiled and got out of bed, stretching again in the process. She could hear the evening crowd out by the bar easily though the thin walls but at such a contrast from the constant quiet lately she didn't mind.

Stepping out into the hall and rubbing her eyes, Rikku almost fell on her face once she entered the bar area. Sitting on the bar, legs crossed and leaning on her elbows, was Yuna. On the stool in front of her was Paine and beside them was a hefty stack of empty glasses. "Oh Yunie…" Rikku giggled and maneuvered her way closer but still remaining unseen by the two.

Yuna giggled and leaned close to Paine, whispering something that caused the older girl's face to redden significantly. And that was saying something to notice it over the flush from the alcohol. Paine looked to think something over before leaning close to the younger girl and whispering a response, eliciting a giggle from the brunette.

Calling the bartender over, Rikku gestured towards the two girls. "How long have they been drinking?"

Kate smiled in response with a giggle of her own. "A few hours now. I'm actually pretty impressed. I never expected the brunette to keep down more than three, let alone go toe-to-toe with Paine."

Rikku grinned. She knew Yuna was stubborn and when she had her mind set on something she would follow through. She had to admit she was also impressed. Rikku had caught Paine drinking on the Celsius a few times and had to help her back to her room. Yuna never saw it but Rikku knew Paine had kept it a secret on purpose. The last she wanted was to cause attention to herself or stress out Yuna over her.

As Kate approached Yuna and Paine, a hand in the air halted her. Paine shook her head and waved her off. She had had enough and Yuna was well beyond that limit and she knew more would lead to holding her hair while the liquor vacated her. That was not the way she wanted to spend the night.

Helping Yuna down from the bar, Paine let out a giggle as she had to support the majority of Yuna's weight while the younger girl leaned heavily on her. Rikku couldn't hear anything but saw Paine's face go beet red as Yuna whispered something to her, shiny pink lips grazing the older girls ear as she spoke.

Rikku watched as the two girls made their way, slowly, back to the room. _'Good.' _She thought. _'They need to relax a bit after all of this craziness.' _Looking up she smiled at the bartender and ordered a drink for herself. _'I could use some relaxing myself.'_

* * *

With a pained groan Sarion sat up and looked around. He was on the walkway outside of the church. _'How did I get out here?' _he wondered with a frown. Looking down he winced at the sensation in his chest. His shirt had been replaced with a black silk shirt but he could feel the wound beneath it. _'Did she really stab me?'_

The night air held a chill but not an unpleasant one. The sky was clear and the moon was nearing full giving great illumination in the area otherwise devoid of light. Sarion thought back to the moments just before he had blacked out.

_Sarion narrowed his eyes causing Kyia to actually take a step back. It was very unlike him to ever show hostility towards her. "It is not a request Kyia. It is a condition. I will not be staying here in SafeHaven. I will not be assisting any of you until I decide to. I will be leaving with the girls I came here with until I choose to return."_

_Her face remained calm but her voice carried and edge sharp enough to carve stone. "Girls?" Kyia's ruby eyes narrowed as she looked at the man before her, weighing his demands. "Have you slept with them yet?"_

_Without hesitation he shook his head. "I have not. It is not a romantic engagement. I saved them from a terrible crash in my woods and gave them my life force." She gasped. So this was what had changed within him. Before she could question him however, he continued. "I was content to simply die with knowledge I had given them a new chance at life."_

_"Something must have changed then." She interjected._

_He nodded. "I realized it was selfish of me to simply abandon them in a world centuries changed from their last time walking it. They have too much to learn and see before I am confident in leaving their side."_

And then she had stabbed him.

Sarion got to his feet and dusted himself off. He had at least hoped to say goodbye before departing but something told him it was better this way. Their heated moments on the floor inside had been a difficult halt and he wasn't quite sure either of them would be able to do it again.

Thinking it over, he didn't love the girl but he could not deny her incredible attractiveness. The touch of her skin set his senses on fire but he was never sure if it was mere attraction or if she was trying to bewitch him. Having known her for hundreds of years did nothing to convince him to trust her. If anything it gave him more reason not to.

He made his way back to the tavern and was surprised by the massive crowd within. Then he saw why.

Standing atop the bar was Rikku in her neon green short-shorts and orange top which had been tied in a knot at the front to expose her midriff. She was strutting from one side to the other, pouring drinks as the bartender giggled and shook her head.

As he made his way in her eyes met his and her expression changed to one of sheer delight. Before he could react she leapt from the bar and landed squarely on him; her legs around his torso and arms around his head pulling his face into her breasts. Sarion's face immediate turned red as she continued to press him to her chest. He couldn't quite breathe but figured there were so many worse ways to go.

"Oh Sarion you made it back! I'm so happy!" She giggled and finally relaxed her grip with her arms but continued to hold on with her legs.

Seeing her giddy expression, Sarion worried she might fall and braced her with his arms, careful to keep his hands in a respectable place. It didn't help that her skin felt softer than the silk he wore. "Rikku, have you been drinking?"

Cocking her head to side, she let out a giggle. "No silly. I'm just happy to see you." She lowered her head and looked up at him from under her eyebrows with a pout present on her face. "Can't I just be happy you're back?"

Sarion felt as though his mouth was full of cotton. While Kyia had sex appeal Rikku had the whole package. She was both adorable and sexual and she had absolutely no problem showing that side it seemed. "I'm glad to see you too Rikku. Is everyone else here?"

Rikku nodded with a lopsided grin. "Paine and Yuna had a drinking contest before going back to bed. I decided to stay out here and Kate over there was nice enough to let me help around the bar."

Looking up and noticing the majority of the men staring at them, Sarion felt suddenly self-conscious but was not quite willing to set the young girl down. He leaned close, making her blush this time. "Everyone is staring," He whispered it quietly though with the noise he likely could have spoken normally and still been unheard by others.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the same stares that Sarion had before turning back with a playful smile. "Well then," she whispered breathily as she leaned closer and closer to his face with her own. "Why not give them something worth staring over?" Giggling at his confused expression she planted a kiss on his lips, tightening her grip on him with her arms and her legs.

His breath was taken from him the moment their lips met; this was not the lusty kiss from a girl he had dealings with. This was a passionate kiss from a girl who had bared her soul before him earlier that day and was now doing it again with this contact. Without a single word being said he understood her fear of both losing him and this simple kiss. He felt her elation at him returning the kiss as his grip on her tightened as well.

She had slid down his torso, locking her feet behind his back and her arms around his neck. She had never felt such an incredible feeling before as their tongues met and caressed each other. It wasn't as though she had never kissed anyone before but to consider any of those previous lip contacts as 'kisses' after this one was impossible. It felt as though time stopped and the only two people moving were her and Sarion. The taste of his mouth was intoxicating and the scent that came from him, always like that of fresh spice.

Sarion was lost in the moment as well. Rikku's lips were sweeter than the freshest nectar he had found in his travels and the feel of her skin was making his heart pound in his chest. After what felt like an eternity their kiss finally broke leaving both of them staring into the other's eyes. His emerald eyes were bright and vibrant to match hers and she leaned close, pressing her cheek to his. "Stay. Here."

In a daze, Sarion nodded as Rikku untangled herself from him and walked over to the bar. She leaned over and spoke to the bartender who immediately burst into giggles before nodding and handing something to the other girl. When she reached Sarion, she took his hand without a word and led him down the hall beyond their room and unlocked the door with her freshly acquired key.

When she turned back to him and their eyes met, Sarion swallowed hard. Her expression was a heavy mix of desire and trepidation. She reached out and took his hand, leading him inside before closing the door behind them. He could see her trembling and placed a hand on her cheek with a warm smile. "Rikku…"

She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him, effectively cutting him off. "There's no need for any of that Sarion. I've thought about this enough." She took his hand in both of hers and led him to the bed before sitting on it and leaning back, motioning for him to follow.

Sarion followed her lead, now positioned over her and looking into her wide emerald eyes. Leaning down he kissed her, softly at first but then with more intensity. Resting his bodyweight on his knees he slid both hands up her sides, drawing a gasp from her as his hands brushed her breasts as he lifted her shirt. He broke the kiss just long enough to slide the shirt off, over her head.

Rikku shuddered under him in anticipation. She had never gone even this far before and her fears had completely been blown away to be replaced by her desire. His touch sent electricity through her and as he slowly began trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck she couldn't hold back the whimpers building in her throat. As his hands caressed her breasts she let out a breathless moan and arched into him. She had never been so hot, it felt as though they out in the desert. Reaching up she lifted his shirt up and off, biting her lip as he immediately resumed his trail of kisses down her neck to her chest. Her breaths were coming in short pants as she reached down and shimmied off her shorts, exposing a tiny yellow thong being the only obstacle left covering her.

As his mouth made its way between her breasts, Sarion couldn't help smiling at the strained sounds coming from Rikku. Her fingers were clenching the sheets and her hips were pressed tightly against his as she trembled beneath him. He had never gone this far before himself so he was simply going based on her reactions and the tales he had discussed with others.

Rikku gasped and propped up onto her elbows as she felt his kisses continue to trail down, past her naval. Looking down at him with wide eyes she felt her face redden as he looked up and smiled at her reassuringly. Sarion then moved his hands and slid down the last barrier between him and his mouth's destination.

When his slow descent finally reached its long anticipated end, Rikku threw her head back and groaned out his name. "Sarrrrrion!"

* * *

Yuna giggled and flopped onto the bed. She had never felt quite like this before and it was a nice experience. "Paaaaine!"

Looking down at the giggling brunette Paine could not help but smile. "Yes Yuna?"

Two-toned eyes attempted to narrow but failed miserably as she continued to giggle. "Get down here."

No sooner had Paine sat beside Yuna than the younger girl grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down beside her. Feeling a blush creep up her neck, Paine couldn't help but stare into the other girl's eyes. _'Why does she make me feel like this? Could I ever really leave her side?'_

Seeing Paine in deep thought, Yuna inched closer so that she was close enough to feel the breath of the older girl. "What's on your mind Paine?" She reached out and brushed silver strands aside to better see those beautiful ruby eyes. _'How can someone have eyes so beautiful? I could just stare at them forever…'_

"Just thinking, Yuna." She blushed at their closeness. Not that she was uncomfortable, quite the opposite in fact.

Sticking her bottom lip out in a pout Yuna inched closer still, her nose grazing Paine's. "You can talk to me Paine. We've known each other for a long while now and we've been through more than I could ever list." She smiled and wet her lips. Was it getting warmer in here? The fire was going thanks to Kate having stopped in earlier during the day to keep it temperate for the potentially cool night. "I've always wanted to know what was going on in that mind of yours. You were always so secretive."

Were it not for the alcohol, Paine likely would have tried to change the subject but her loose lips moved on their own. "I've grown to be that way over the years I suppose. You and Rikku are the first two people I've been as comfortable as I have been in a long time."

"That was you being comfortable?" She giggled until she saw Paine's eyes narrow slightly and cleared her throat hastily. "Sorry Paine but you were always so distant. I always thought you didn't like me and wanted to be left alone. I pushed and pushed but I was always worried you'd go deeper into your shell."

Paine shook her head. "That couldn't be farther from the truth." She blushed at her admission. "What I mean is that it was just difficult for me to open up for anyone. You saw more of me than I shared with anyone else."

Yuna felt a blush creeping into her cheeks as she tilted her head to the side to inspect the girl in bed beside her. Hesitantly she brought her hand up and ran her fingers along Paine's right cheek, feeling along her perfect cheekbone back to her jaw. When Paine did not shy away or scold her she bit her lip and traced the same fingers down her jaw to her chin.

Feeling her stomach doing flips, Paine gently took hold of Yuna's wrist. Immediately the younger girl's eyes lowered in embarrassment, _'and perhaps, disappointment?'_ and moved to retract her hand. Paine's grip remained firm, causing Yuna to look up in surprise as her fingers were brought to the soft pink lips of the silver-haired beauty. Placing a soft kiss on the fingers before her, Paine's eyes never left Yuna's.

"P… Paine…" Yuna's mind was reeling. She was sure the people out drinking could hear her heart racing and her breathing had become rapid and shallow. _'What is this feeling? It's not the alcohol and it's definitely not unpleasant.'_

It was as if this was a dream. Paine's heart was pounding in her ears and her hands were trembling. Slowly parting her lips, she pressed Yuna's index finger into her mouth and ran her tongue across it drawing a wide-eyed response from the other girl. Seeing that her actions were not being refused, Paine drew in Yuna's middle finger as well, sucking on them gently while still holding the younger girl's wrist.

Yuna bit her lip and felt the warmth in her stomach spreading throughout her body. She had never been so turned on by anything before. There was nothing she wanted more than to taste those bright pink lips. Somehow finding a way to blush further, she realized that was not all she wanted to taste of the silver-haired beauty beside her.

Paine kept her eyes locked on Yuna's as the younger girl slowly withdrew her fingers from Paine's mouth. Feeling her breath hitch, she nearly went rigid as soft lips suddenly engulfed her own. She moaned shamelessly into the younger girl's mouth, surprised to find Yuna's tongue probing her own.

Running her fingers through the soft, silver hair of the woman she was assaulting with her mouth, Yuna pressed her body against the other girl's. Her breathing was shared with Paine's as their lips remained together, only breaking briefly for the occasional gasp for air. Her grip tightened, causing Paine to moan softly before rolling over on top of the younger girl.

Somehow between their impassioned lip-locking shirts were removed and bras discarded. Paine's hands were the first to roam and find Yuna's welcoming breasts. With a soft caress, her thumbs playing across the other girl's hardened nipples, she had Yuna arching into her touch with whimpers escaping her lips. A gasp escaped her own as Yuna's hands found their mark, giving the dominant girl's breasts a firm squeeze before sliding down to her hips.

This was the first time Yuna had ever done anything even resembling this with anyone; let alone another girl. That didn't mean she wasn't more than enthusiastic about it however as Paine was finding out rapidly. Her hands undid the belt around Paine's waist and she made quick work to remove the pesky pants from the girl atop her.

Paine gasped as Yuna's hands trailed back up her thighs to get a firm hold on her backside to pull her tight against her own hips. Reluctantly removing her hands from Yuna's firm breasts, she trailed her fingers down the younger girl's stomach to the waistline of her pink shorts. Hesitating for only a moment she grabbed the waistband and slid the shorts down and off to reveal the girl beneath her had also gone without panties for the day.

Yuna bit her bottom lip as Paine finally broke their intoxicating kiss. Looking up into the ruby eyes above her she saw nothing but adoration. _'Well, a little bit of lust but why have I never noticed this before? She is looking at me like I am the only person on Spira… Is this because of what we're doing or has she always been like this?' _She reached out and grasped Paine's right hand, taking her index and middle finger into her mouth. Watching Paine's eyes widen and the tremor that ran through her had Yuna's body responding even more than she had already been. She understood sexual desire but to see someone so worked up by her and only her was an incredible feeling. Removing the fingers from her mouth and leaning up, she gently bit Paine's earlobe before whispering softly. "I want you to take me Paine…"

Eyes wide, Paine turned her head to face Yuna, earning herself a sensual kiss in the process which she gladly returned. She had kept expecting to stop or have Yuna stop her; now that she knew that was not the case her heart nearly leapt from her chest.

Pressing the younger girl to the bed gently, Paine returned her lips to Yuna's with renewed passion. She used her left hand to brace herself as her right grazed between Yuna's legs causing a sharp moan to escape the girl. Paine caressed between the Yuna's legs softly for a moment before carefully pressing her first finger into the very ready girl beneath her. A whimper escaped the younger girl's lips causing Paine to hesitate until a firm grip on her wrist held her fast.

Gently working her finger into the girl writhing beneath her Paine gasped as Yuna's free hand began rubbing between her legs. She trembled as she carefully added a second finger, biting her lip as she felt Yuna begin to press into her with a finger of her own.

Pressing her forehead to Yuna's, neither girl could focus on the kiss as their hands worked each other gently at first but with more intensity as their own arousal increased. Looking into the two-toned eyes beneath her Paine bit her lip, struggling to determine if the words fighting to break loose were worth risking this incredible moment.

Finally her will broke. "Yuna…" she panted out. The other girl's head tilted to the side as she struggled to focus on the girl above her through the incredible sensations she was feeling. "Yuna, I…" She closed her eyes and trembled as Yuna's fingers were drawing her closer and closer to orgasm. "Yuna I love you."

Without missing a beat the young girl looked up into the ruby eyes above her, Paine's feelings laid bare, and responded without hesitation. "I love you too Paine."

Paine brought her lips down to Yuna's with renewed passion and it wasn't long before both girls were calling out each other's names as they finished together. In a tangle of sweat and otherwise fluid-soaked sheets, Yuna caressed Paine's cheek with a smile. She could never recall being so happy, so content. "Paine…" She whispered softly.

Running a hand through the now-tangled brown hair before her, Paine smiled. "Yes Yuna?"

Blushing, despite their previous actions, Yuna bit her bottom lip. "Would it be alright with you if…" She looked away, embarrassed by the question.

The older girl understood immediately. Yuna was not going to be comfortable with broadcasting their feelings or actions and would like to keep it quiet. "It's fine Yuna. We don't have to tell anyone."

Yuna looked back with a frown that startled Paine. "That's not what I want at all Paine. I want to be with you and I am not ashamed of it. I want to hold your hand while we walk and be able to kiss you any time I want." She bit her lip again, looking at the older girl with a 'don't hurt my feelings' eyes. "Unless you'd be embarrassed by being with me."

Closing the distance and kissing the younger girl, Paine allowed her lips to linger for a moment before pulling back. "I would be more than happy to hold your hand and whatever else you like in public Yuna." She grinned and leaned close. "_Anything_ else you like."

A blush filled the brunette. "I might hold you to that." Seeing Paine smile she giggled and kissed her again before resting her head on the pillow. Her mind wandered to Sarion and Rikku and if they were okay but figured they would be fine. Right now her only concern was keeping the girl beside her from returning to that cold shell she hid within. There was no way she would ever want to give up the side of Paine she had seen tonight.

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Holy smokes. I don't know how I managed to pull of nearly 8500 words of content. But I did it! And I'm pretty damn happy with it. I spent a full 10 hours writing this today in addition to a few hours yesterday. It's not 0016 and I work in 7 hours but SO WORTH IT!_

_Please let me know what you thought, of everything. Kyia was a fun addition (and I hope people caught the references… if not, fear not. There will be more.). I also surprised myself with the impromptu Rikku/Sarion scene. Totally didn't plan that. And as I wrote, I kept thinking of "break" points but I just kept going and going…_

_As for going and going… how was that Yuna/Paine scene? Decent? Over the top? Either way I enjoyed writing it so it's there now._

_On to reviews!_

**_DragonGirl323:_**_ Thank you for all the glowing reviews! I am so glad I made someone as talented as yourself interested in my story. At this point you last commented on Chapter 9 so by the time you get here you'll hopefully REALLY be hooked! I am willing to think 10-14 have been my best work. Reviewers and personal inspirations have helped TONS! Hope you enjoy!_

**_GEN Yuna and SGT Tidus: _**_Yes, I originally joined back in 2004 under 13D (Field Artillery Automated Tactical Data Systems Specialist). However a fractured pelvis kicked me out. Spent 7 years retrying until finally I was able to get back in Feb 2011. I'm actually a Medic, but we're pretty on par with those Infantry guys in training at least. And stay home! Lol. I understand the draw of deploying but really, it's hell out here. We have ceremonies daily for our fallen… it's rough. Back to story! I know a Yuna/Paine is not usually a fan favorite but I always liked it so gave it my best. Glad you are actually enjoying it! I will certainly check out you and your wife's story as well. Hopefully this chap didn't scare you off! Stay safe man._

**_Private PM Reviewer: _**_Your loyalty has been a huge lift to my writing. All reviews and messages inspire me to want to write more. This chapter is largely thanks to you for some ideas here. You'll recognize I am sure._

_Thank you, all of you! Expect more to come soon! And please excuse the typo's/grammar. I was threatened with bodily harm if I did not get this posted before bed.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Flames licked at the sky in futile effort to reach the dark clouds above as the screams of the villagers filled the once silent night air. Bodies littered the street like discarded trash and the rivers caused by the intense rain were stained red. The hooded figures moved through the streets like spirits, seeming to float over the muddy streets rather than walk in them; no footprints remained as they passed._

_ A figure stood out from the rest. She wore no robe and instead donned black, spiked armor that covered from head to toe. Her sword was a macabre symbol of death with an almost saw-like quality to it on either side. Blood was splashed from her boots up to and including her face where her ruby eyes blazed over the chaotic scene. Her expression was as barren as when she cut down the villagers that stood in her way but inside she reveled in it; watching their blood flow from them and feeling her blade rend flesh was intoxicating._

_ Eventually a group of hooded figures brought an elderly man before the spike-clad woman and forced him to his knees. He was the leader of the village and just days before had refused her proposition. Now she was showing him and any who would consider making the same mistake exactly how she handled rejection. Giving one child per family was a small price to pay to be allowed to exist._

_ When he looked up to meet her eyes she simply gazed back indifferently. He was not here to be executed; she saw it pointless to do such trivial things herself and would have let her fellow sisters handle it. No, he was here to be made to suffer. As he realized he was not going to be killed he began pleading with her._

_ "Please Mistress! Please leave us be! Can't you see that you've done enough? I understand I should never have denied you!"_

_ Her expression never swayed as he continued to implore her for mercy. She was already thinking of other things and his groveling meant nothing to her now. After a few minutes of futile begging his eyes widened to saucers as he saw his wife and children being dragged by another group of the hooded figures. His cries became more pitiful as he began realizing what was to come._

_ His wife, a middle-aged woman of small build with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and two children, a boy and girl not yet in their teens with sandy colored hair to match his and their mother's blue eyes. The woman was trying her best to get to her children but her strength, as passion-fueled as it was, could not match the two hooded figures carrying her._

_ As they arrived before her, the woman in dark armor looked down at them without expression. Without the slightest hesitation she thrust her sword forward into the chest of the woman, his wife. The blade passed through the slender woman without even the slightest of effort causing a strangled cry to escape her lips. Ruby eyes stared without emotion into the deep blue eyes of the woman on the end of her sword; watching the life fade from her eyes as if watching the sun rise or set._

_ A sharp twist caused blood to spray from the woman's gaping mouth before being dumped from the sword unceremoniously. The dark-armored woman looked up at the man still wearing an expression without emotion. In a flash of dark steel, two small bodies collapsed to the dirt headless; the little boy's rolling to a stop before the now hysterical man who was on his knees._

_ Satisfied her work was done the woman removed her helmet allowing her silver hair to fall down her shoulders. Without a single word she turned and began making her way out of the village. Once she reached the outer perimeter she reached under her armor and adjusted the stone tablet hanging from her neck. In an instant the spiked armor began to fade, replaced by a black leather outfit that left little to the imagination. Stiletto boots came over skin-tight leather pants adorned with buckles and belts and her top covered her breasts but not much else. A black leather collar circled her neck and her sword transformed to being single-bladed but still as massive and menacing._

_ With a glimpse back at the village a content smile graced her pink lips. She was still young but this was one of a countless many villages to be left in ruins in her wake. As the remaining hooded figures exited the village she returned to her emotionless persona. There was no room for emotions here; especially pride._

* * *

Paine awoke with a start; her skin clammy and heart racing. Her immediate confusion at the sensations around her was dwarfed by the pounding in her head. _'I am never drinking that much again.'_ She gasped and rolled over to inspect if she had, in fact, dreamed everything from the night before. Seeing Yuna's nude figure splayed beside her showed her that it was definitely not a dream.

As Yuna's eyes fluttered open Paine watched with fear clenching her heart. They had drank so much; would the two-tone eyed girl beside her be remorseful? Disgusted? Angry? Paine knew that the girl beside her had to hear her heart pounding and remained silent as Yuna stretched before settling her gaze on her ruby own eyes.

"Paine?" Her voice was thick with sleep and she winced as she squinted at the too-bright room. "I guess you slept in my bed again." She giggled before halting to put her hands over her face. "I can't believe I drank so much. Promise me you'll never let me do that again?"

Eyes studying the girl beside her, Paine's brow furrowed in concern. "What do you remember of last night Yuna?"

Yuna sat upright in a rush, a decision she immediately regretted. "Why? Did I make a scene? Oh god I'm sorry Paine, did I embarrass you by acting like a fool?"

Paine swallowed against the lump in her throat and averted her eyes to hide the hurt within them. She had forgotten everything. Did she even mean any of it or was the alcohol the only cause of such 'feelings'? She cleared her throat and sat up, turning away from the other girl. "You did nothing of the sort Yuna, don't worry."

"Paine?"

Without looking over Paine responded. "Yes Yuna?"

Scooting over to the silver-haired girl, Yuna wrapped both arms around her causing her to jump. She couldn't help but notice how amazingly soft Paine's skin was. "You should smile more Paine. You have such a wonderful smile."

Blushing at the contact as much as the compliment Paine squirmed at the feeling of other girl's breasts pressing to her back; her mind unconsciously reliving the feel of them in her mouth the night before. "I um… I'll try."

"Really?" Yuna was surprised at the response. "Well then I suppose we should get dressed?" She looked down and blushed, seeing the bruises on her breasts. "I must have been falling all over myself."

Looking back at the brunette, Paine could not stop the traitorous smile from coming to her lips as she turned away. She had certainly left some fantastic marks. Yuna's naivety worked in favor of her memory however so she tried to be casual. "You were a bit clumsy."

Yuna raised her right hand, running her fingers through Paine's slightly longer than shoulder-length hair. "You should keep growing this Paine. I know you've always kept it short but it looks so beautiful down like this."

Paine looked back over her shoulder with a sly smile. "You sure are full of compliments this morning Yuna. Are you after something?"

Blushing and looking away, Yuna giggled nervously. "No I'm just noticing things! You look good with your hair down is all."

Getting dressed in her black pants and a red shirt, Paine looked back at Yuna who was still sitting on the bed watching her. She blushed despite their previous night's encounter. "Yuna?" The brunette didn't react. "Yuna!"

Snapping her eyes up to meet Paine's, Yuna bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows. "Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

Yuna cocked her head in thought. "I don't know." She looked Paine over and found her mind wandering back to the silver-haired girl's nude form. A blush formed on her cheeks and Paine's intense gaze only intensified it. _'Why am I thinking like this? Why is it so darn hot in here?'_

Paine frowned and made it over to the door before turning back. "Come down when you're dressed. We should eat something." Yuna made a face and Paine couldn't help but smile. "You need to eat. It's a miracle neither of us got sick but unless we eat the day won't come easy."

The moment Paine stepped outside the door Yuna flopped back on the bed with a sigh. She wasn't sure if it was the lingering effect of the alcohol or what, but she already wished the bed wasn't so vacant already. Before she could dwell on the thought another one sprang to mind that she voiced. "Where the heck is Rikku?"

* * *

Stretching languidly, the young thief giggled before nuzzling into the chest of the man beside her. Thoughts of the previous night played in her mind and a blush crept up her neck. As she looked up her smile widened further at seeing bright emerald eyes staring back.

"Good morning Rikku."

"It certainly is!" Rikku rolled over to straddle him, an unusually serious expression on her face. "About last night."

Sarion blushed but kept her gaze. "What about it?" He kept his tone neutral, unwilling to betray any emotion before seeing what her angle was.

Eyes wide, the blonde shook her head vigorously enough to cause her already loose braids to come undone. "No! Not at all!" She blushed at her outburst before tilting her head to the side. "Why, do you?"

His eyes sparkled as he smiled genuinely. "Not in the least."

Rikku giggled and blushed further before pursuing her original line of questioning. "As I was saying." She cleared her throat as the words jumbled up inside her. "What happens now?"

Sarion placed both his hands on thighs of the girl straddling him, his thumbs stroking the silky smooth skin. "First order of business is to get away from this town and show you girls some of the changes around Spira."

Tears sprang into Rikku's eyes as they widened at his statement. "You… you're coming with us?" Her voice waivered as she spoke.

Sarion barely managed a nod before her lips crashed into his. Her tongue greedily invaded his mouth as her hands raked through his hair. His hands slid up her thighs, over her bare bottom and to her back, pressing her tightly to him.

When their lips finally parted both were gasping for air. Sarion ran both hands through the golden locks of the girl atop him earning a bright smile. Their foreheads pressed together and gazes locked, neither minded the sudden quiet that filled the room.

Finally Rikku broke the silence with a soft whisper. "What changed your mind?"

"Some things are just too important to let go of."

Feeling her cheeks redden, Rikku leaned down and kissed him again. "We should get down to breakfast before I end up keeping you in here until lunch."

A quiet laugh escaped Sarion's lips. "Tempting but I agree; I'd like to see how the others are faring anyway."

After they both dressed and cleaned up the room they made their way to the bar where a very giggly Kate greeted them.

"Good morning you two." Her smile was so wide it threatened to split her face.

Sarion rolled his eyes but returned a smile. "Good morning Kate. Breakfast?"

She nodded and looked at Rikku as the blonde sat beside Sarion and scooted her stool closer. "I can imagine you must be famished. I'll get started right away." She turned and headed to the back to get their breakfast ready when Paine's voice stopped her.

"Make it for four please."

Rikku and Sarion looked back to see Paine leaning in the doorway leading to the rooms. A tired looking Yuna shuffled by her and plopped down next to Rikku with a grown.

"Yunie, did you drink too much?"

Wincing at the shrill voice beside her, Yuna looked up at her cousin with a pout. "I don't know how Paine does it Rikku. She just drank and drank and she's fine today. I feel like a building fell on me."

Giggling at her suffering cousin, Rikku looked over at Paine. The silver-haired girl looked no worse-for-wear in terms of alcohol but her eyes were downcast and her shoulders slumped. _'Everything was so great last night when they left, what could have happened?'_

Sarion smiled over at Yuna. "You should have paced yourself. Now you're going to suffer all day."

With a groan, Yuna slumped over the bar. " Oh poopie."

Rikku stared her cousin. "Yunie!"

Yuna lifted her head. "I'm just copying you!"

After a few minutes Paine sat on Sarion's unoccupied side and shortly after, their breakfast arrived. Once they had finished their breakfast, Sarion looked the girls over and offered a small smile. "We need to leave today; there is much of Spira left to show you."

The girls nodded and said their goodbyes to Kate. Rikku gave the girl a tight hug and thanked her again for the previous night's assist. Amidst giggles and a wide smile the young bartender made the blonde promise to return in the future; a promise easily given.

Before long the girls had cleaned up and gathered their belongings before meeting Sarion outside. As they made their way down the streets Rikku recognized the path leading to the stables. She blushed at her outburst the day before and glanced at Sarion; their eyes meeting as he looked over with the same thoughts. She offered a shy smile before looking forward again.

As they rounded the last bend before the stables, Sarion froze causing the girls to look at him before following his gaze. A hooded figure was sprinting towards them from the direction they were headed; bare feet bloodied from the rough terrain did nothing to slow the frantic person down.

"Sarion!"

The hooded figure skidded to a stop causing their hood to fall back and reveal long white hair and bright ruby eyes. The girls gasped and looked from her to Sarion for answers; all the girls except Paine who was staring at the white-haired girl with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"Kyia, what's wrong? Why are you out here?" Sarion's brow furrowed in concern. He knew her hatred for being outside and that she was distraught made him more than a little nervous.

Kyia opened her mouth to speak but finally her eyes met Paine's and she froze. Taking a step forward she raised a hand to her mouth as she trembled. "B… b… but…"

Yuna looked over at Paine just in time to see the now ghostly pale girl collapse to the dirt in a heap. Kneeling down she looked from Sarion to Kyia in bewilderment. What in Spira was going on?

* * *

_A sharp cry broke through the night silence. The sound of leather striking flesh echoed in the stone walls preceding another feminine cry. Over and over the sequence repeated in the barely illuminated room. A few candles spread throughout the bedchamber were the only lighting with the moon being hidden behind a blanket of clouds; not that the single window would offer much were it visible._

_ Hands bound above her head, the girl of late-teens stood with her bare form fully exposed to the sadistic girl circling her, belt in hand. Red welts covered her breasts, the fronts and backs of her thighs, her back and her buttocks. The rope binding her wrists was of black silk and high enough to force her to stand but not lift her from the ground._

_ A black gloved hand grabbed the chin of the beaten girl and turned her face up towards her tormentor. Her snow white hair brushed aside by an unusually gentle gloved hand to expose her bright crimson eyes. She was unable to subdue the smile that formed on her lips as she looked into the ruby eyes of the silver-haired girl standing before her._

_ As pink lips ravaged her own the bound girl couldn't help but moan into the mouth of her abuser. This had been their game for months now. She would show up in nothing but her robe and her Mistress would strip her, tie her up and beat her before ravishing her. There was no illusion of 'love' but there was no doubt that she was enamored by the silver-haired girl. Both her prowess in battle and in the bedroom always left her wanting more_

_Simply watching the other girl train had the younger, white-haired girl struggling to wait until their nightly meetings. Her sword prowess was unmatched and her lack of mercy inspired mixed emotions. On one hand, the lack of leniency was a sign of strength but on the other it showed any bit of compassion. The younger girl had no misconceptions that her silver-haired vixen could be tamed but still enjoyed the occasional emotions she discovered in her._

_As her wrists were finally unbound she wrapped her arms around the slightly taller girl's neck. "Mistress, I fear someday you will tire of me." Her whisper was intimate but it held legitimate concern._

"_Sweet Kyia, you are the white rose of these dark lands. Never fear such a thing."_

_Placing a hand on the other girl's cheek, Kyia smiled at being called by her name. It was rare to get the other girl to speak it aloud for fear of the many listening ears that were ever present. Their meetings were not public knowledge and neither wanted it to be so. While most looked up to the silver-haired girl there were those who wished to supplant her and take her position. Any leverage they could manage would be too much in Kyia's mind._

_Pressing close to the taller girl, Kyia looked up into the ruby eyes staring down at her; their usual malice replaced by a far gentler look. "I will forever be there for you, no matter the odds or the circumstances," she paused, smiling as their lips brushed. "Paine."_

* * *

Sarion closed the distance between him and Kyia and dragged her away from the others by her hand. The action drew Rikku's attention for a moment but she was more concerned with her unresponsive friend at the moment. Rikku had seen Paine stare down some of the most horrifying situations and never shown a hint of a discomfort but at seeing this girl she had gone as pale as the stranger's hair and collapsed.

"Kyia, what are you doing out here? And why aren't you wearing shoes?" His emerald eyes burned into hers and she found herself blushing.

"You… you need to leave town immediately." She stammered over her words as she wrung her hands while trying to peek past Sarion at the downed girl. _'There is no way. It can't be…'_

Taking her chin in his hand, Sarion steered her eyes back to his. "Kyia!" His shout startled her and made her eyes widen further. "Tell me what's going on!"

She broke from his grasp and sighed. "My sisters arrive soon. If you are not gone by the time they get back I fear they will not allow such an opportunity to pass."

Before Sarion could speak a trembling voice spoke just loud enough to be heard. "Ky… Kyia?"

Kyia brushed past Sarion and walked over to the now sitting girl before kneeling beside her. Looking into the ruby eyes of the girl below her she felt her chest tighten. "Paine?"

Rikku and Yuna shared looks of confusion; who was this girl and how did she know Sarion or Paine for that matter? Before either could speak a bell sounded loudly interrupting the confusing scene and making Sarion turn as white as Paine had at seeing Kyia; whatever it meant, it wasn't good.

As Paine got to her feet a sudden wave of nausea took her and forced her to the side of the road where she deposited her breakfast into the ditch. This was impossible. There was no way any of that could have been real. _'Then why did I know her name? Why does she know mine?'_

Chaotic images flooded her mind causing her to drop to her knees, head in hands. Her head felt like it was trying to split and she didn't even realize she was screaming until she gasped for breath before vomiting again Yuna had run to her side and looked frantically at the others for help to no avail; no one knew how to handle this unsettling situation.

Rikku looked back to see Sarion was already on his way back leading three horses. Knowing he didn't have time to deal with the stable master, he figured someone would simply share a ride. "Sar, what's wrong with Paine?"

Blinking at the sudden nick-name, he looked from Rikku to the silver-haired girl who was on her knees trembling in Yuna's arms. "I'm not sure Rikku but we need to go, now. They are here."

Eyes wide, the blonde ran and pulled on Yuna to try and move the brunette towards a horse but it was futile. Yuna had a tight grip on Paine and the silver-haired girl was not budging. Looking to Sarion for help, she smiled appreciatively as he nodded before jumping up on her chestnut colored horse.

Sarion approached the two girls and knelt down beside them. "Yuna, get Paine onto a horse and ride with her. We have to leave or we'll never get out of here alive. Understood?"

Yuna nodded and slowly coaxed Paine to stand before helping her onto the black mare beside them. Sitting in front of the taller girl, Yuna took hold of the reins when she felt Paine firmly grip around her waist. She frowned in confusion when she saw the white-haired girl, Kyia, sitting behind Sarion on his white horse. _'Just who is this girl?'_

* * *

Hours passed by in silence as they road as fast as their horses allowed to the north. When they finally reached thick woodlands Sarion motioned for them to stop. After a few minutes of scouting ahead he returned and led the girls to a small clearing just inside the tree line. It wasn't ideal but it would suffice for the night. The sun was already disappearing behind the horizon and it would do none of them any good if a horse stumbled and broke a leg.

As each girl slipped off their horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree Rikku stared at Sarion with an annoyed expression. Feeling the heat of her glare, Sarion looked over at the blonde who simply stared back with her arms folded under her breasts. Following the angle of her gaze he blushed at seeing slender arms wrapped around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kyia fast asleep on his back. Giving Rikku a sheepish look, he unhooked her arms and slid from his horse before lifting the sleeping girl from its back.

Rikku tapped her foot impatiently as he set the other girl down gently in the grass and then approached her. Keeping her lips in a thin line she cocked an eyebrow, expecting him to volunteer information rather than be forced to ask the questions she was honestly embarrassed to ask. It wasn't as if they were a couple or anything but seeing the other girl with her arms around Sarion made the blonde thief see red.

Sarion ran a hand through his hair nervously. "It's a really long story." Seeing her expression harden he winced, not at all meaning it how it came out. "She's an old friend." He put both hands up in front of him defensively. "Nothing more serious than that." It wasn't a mistruth. Her advances were not exactly unwelcome in their long history but they never escalated beyond where it had ended the day before.

A smile finally broke across Rikku's face as she leaned forward, cocking her head to the side. "Why the big fuss Sar? It's not like you did anything wrong." She giggled and took his hand as he sighed in resignation that this was what he signed up for.

Yuna eased herself down from her horse as well, wincing at the soreness left from the long ride. They were certainly not as gentle in transport as a chocobo was, that was for sure. She helped Paine down who had a blank expression on her still pale face. The silver-haired girl had not uttered a word the entire journey and didn't look to start now as she sat against a tree and closed her eyes.

"Yuna."

She looked over and made her way to Sarion when he beckoned her. "What's going on Sarion?"

"I wish I knew." He shook his head, frustrated by his own confusion. _'How does Kyia know Paine? More than that, how does Paine know her and why is she reacting like this?'_ Seeing the two-toned eyes staring at him expectantly he sighed. "For now the best course of action is rest. We've had a long day and maybe Paine will explain in the morning." He looked over at the sleeping form of Kyia. _'If not, I'll get it out of her instead.'_

Smiling up at Sarion, Yuna nodded. She didn't want to wait until morning but at this point both girls were already asleep. As she made her way over to Paine she couldn't help but smile at the already sleeping form. It was silly but she was unwilling to sleep away from the warrior; something about her just made Yuna feel secure.

Seeing her cousin curling up beside Paine, Rikku looked expectantly at Sarion. Before she could speak, he beat her to it. "Let me build a small fire, enough to keep the chill from us. Then I will lay down with you."

Rikku's eyes lit up and she nodded before finding a soft spot and pulling a blanket from her pack. She knew he didn't need sleep but having him hold her like he did the night before was incredible. Just having him nearby made her nearly forget the sorrows she felt and offered her something wonderful to hold onto.

Minutes later a small fire was built and positioned to be centered on the group's odd shape. Sarion looked at Rikku's expectant gaze and cringed, knowing he could not just leave Kyia by herself. He shot her an apologetic look before lifting the white-haired girl gently and moving her to a space between Yuna and Paine's tree and where Rikku lay.

A small smile came to Rikku's lips as she watched this; Sarion's gentleman nature was just too much sometimes. As he dropped down beside her and engulfed her in a warm embrace she let out a content sigh.

The half-moon above offered great illumination from above but the thick tree line hid the light from their fire from view. Though the sounds of hooves caused Sarion to tense many times in the first hour but there was never a discovery made. All the while Sarion found his mind reeling over another thought.

_'I've seen Paine's face before I saved her. But where?'_

As sleep finally came, so did his answer. Her portrait was in the hall of the church.

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Okay! I'd say sorry for the delay but it's been such a miserable week I was unable to write ANYTHING! I was in such a foul mood and didn't want it ruining my story. Plus I was so tired by the end of each day I usually went directly to sleep. Not even dinner had my attention._

_LOT going on this chapter. Major curveball. It should be obvious what's going on and maybe what's going to happen._

_If you're upset at Yuna's alcohol-induced amnesia, I'm sorry. My amazing private review spit the idea and once I read it I was inspired for this._

_Sorry that the only "action" was historical but what can I say? I had a lot on my mind for this chapter. I intended to go more but 1: it's 0020 Sunday and while we closed the TMC (YAY!) I have to be there at 0730 to begin packing it up. 2: I always alternate Ruby Eyes - Accepting Her Demons… but I didn't. I SKIPPED my AHD chapter and wrote these last two Ruby Eyes chaps for you guys so THAT is how inspired I was by my reviews/PM's! So thank you._

_Final personal note: Opinions on how I did with the garment grid/dressphere aspect would be appreciated. Not having played in years and overall lack of information online basically had me go "Whatever. I'll do what I want!" I mean, I am the author after all._

_That said, I hope I didn't piss anyone off too much about completely abolishing Paine's history as you knew it and making it my own. There is just SO much to her I have in my mind that will take into next chapter._

_**DragonGirl323: **__I'm glad I was able to surprise you! Both in my ability and the scenes! I admit the Rikku/Sarion one "just happened" but I'm glad it did. Opened up ALL of this to happen now! None of this would have as much meaning without adding some spice to it. Hopefully you enjoy this. Especially the grid part because YOU inspired me to use it! What can I say? Paine in Dark Knight is just that blend of scary/sexy I like :P (that's the one I was talking about during our discussion)_

_So everyone be sure to thank __**DragonGirl323**__ and my __**Secret PM Reviewer **__because they are a HUGE part of why this chapter is up now and not days from now._

_As usual, I'll do my spell/grammar check tomorrow. I want this up!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Adding this because I have changed the first sequence DRAMATICALLY! This is largely due to a review and, upon reading it, I found it saved me from having to do another long scene in Chapter 17 when I could hint at it now in a few short sentences. Hope you don't mind!_

* * *

_Black clouds darkened the violet skies in attempt to hide the stars above. The wind cut through the chilled night air as cold rain poured over the land below. Thunder rumbled despite the lack of lightning to precede it as the miserable weather raged on. Blood-tainted lakes were scattered across the wide field; the bodies of the fallen long removed._

_Yuna looked around in a mixture of terror and confusion. Where was she and why was she all alone? "Paine! Sarion! Rikku!" She cried out desperately only to have the howling wind answer in response. Despite being able to see her own breath, Yuna felt no chill from the air. Looking down she gasped at seeing that she was wearing her Songstress apparel. "How in the…?"_

_Her mumbled question was interrupted by a particularly loud crash of thunder. Looking up she saw a stone tower standing alone in the field a hundred meters or so ahead of her. "That wasn't there a minute ago." She began walking towards it only to gasp as lightning finally made its presence known; the illumination showing two distinct figure standing atop the tower._

_Unable to make out exactly who or what was atop the tower, Yuna picked up her pace to a slow trot. As she neared the tower she skidded to a stop with a gasp. Surrounding the tower were hundreds of cloaked figures; their black cloaks seemingly unmolested by the icy rains. "They weren't there a minute ago." Shaking her head she looked up and realized the tower was a bit taller than she had expected._

_She nearly considered turning back and looking for the others when a familiar voice froze her in place. The voice was as beautiful as it was melancholic; it was Paine and she was… singing?_

**How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb.  
Without a soul,  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home.**

_Yuna felt a cold chill run down her spine and broke into a run towards the tower. Whether or not the cloaked figures would grant her entry or not didn't matter to her; she was going to get to Paine one way or another._

_As she approached the base of the tower she began shoving her way through the throng of unmoving figures. They made no actions against her but their hindering of her progress was awakening anger within her. She didn't know why she felt it so important to get to Paine in such a hurry but something told her she needed to._

**Wake me up inside.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

**Bid my blood to run before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

_Steps echoing off the stone walls, Yuna ran up the stairs two at a time. Heedless of the lack of railing and the rain-slick steps, she kept her gaze locked on the opening at the top as she made her journey up. _

**Now that I know what I'm without,**

**You can't just leave me.**

**Breathe into me and make me real.**

**Bring me to life.**

_Yuna stumbled and nearly fell as a step broke under her. She just managed to leap from it in time to not follow the shattered stones on their long descent. She had already made it high enough that such a fall would be undoubtedly fatal but the only fear that gripped her was her concern for what Paine was doing here and what her sorrow-filled song meant. Paine never sang._

**Wake me up inside.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

_As she burst through the exit and onto the top of the tower a strong wind tore nearly pushed her back inside but she held fast, staring in wide-eyed wonder at the scene before her. A young girl, perhaps fourteen, with long blonde hair to her waist stood wearing nothing but a simple white-nightie covering to her knees. Her sapphire blue eyes were overflowing with emotions and her face held the innocence of one who'd never seen conflict._

**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

**Bring me to life.**

**Bring me to life.**

_Yuna's shock was not at the presence of the girl as much as the voice that was coming from her; it was unquestioningly Paine's voice. Only then did she notice the black gauntleted hands holding the girl's shoulders. Raising her eyes she felt faint as familiar ruby eyes burned into her own. Paine eyed her with a strange smirk on her face; dark, spiked armor covered her body and her wicked saw-like sword rested on the ground by her feet. Yuna instantly recognized the Dark Knight sphere. It was the one sphere Paine had tried to avoid even more than the Songstress. Yuna never understood why; Paine looked positively intimidating in it and it always added a mixture of dark and beautiful._

**Frozen inside without your touch without your love**

**Darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead!**

_As Yuna slowly made her way across the rooftop towards the impossible sight of two very different Paines she noticed that the blonde was almost ghost-like in appearance and was fading fast. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she swore it would escape her before she closed the distance. Her mouth was dry and the pouring rain went completely unnoticed to her as she approached the two girls._

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.**

**Got to open my eyes to everything.**

_Finally she stood before the blonde Paine who lowered her voice to a whisper as she leaned close to Yuna's face, her body almost completely transparent at this point._

**Don't let me die here.**

_She kissed Yuna's lips softly, fading away entirely before the stunned brunette could respond. Her voice, however, continued on as the Dark Knight before her slowly stepped away from the brunette and closer to the edge of the tower._

**Bring me to life.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**Wake me up inside.**

**Call my name and save me from the dark.**

_The silver haired girl stepped up onto the ledge behind her; ruby eyes never leaving the face of the stunned girl before her. Try as she might, Yuna was unable to make so much as a sound let alone move._

**Bid my blood to run, before I come undone.**

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

_Yuna's chest tightened as Paine closed her eyes; a strange smile across her lips._

**Bring me to life.**

**Bring me to life.**

**Bring me to life.**

_Paine leaned back and disappeared over the edge leaving Yuna alone on the top of the tower. Falling to her knees she looked at her hands as if searching for an answer to what had just happened before throwing her head back and letting out an anguished cry._

_"PAINE!"_

* * *

Rikku bolted awake at hearing her cousin's outburst. Looking over she saw the girl trembling fiercely and writhing in her sleep. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she realized her and Yuna were the only ones there. The fire had died hours ago, judging by the already cooled coals, and there was no sign of Paine, Sarion or the strange white-haired girl.

Hurrying over to Yuna, the young blonde shook her cousin vigorously to wake her. There was no way Sarion would leave them so vulnerable without even a warning; something was definitely wrong.

"Rikku?" Her voice still thick with sleep, Yuna blinked a few times to clear her foggy vision. _'It was just a dream? But it felt so real. I've never heard Paine sing before and I've never seen those people either.'_

Looking down at her dazed cousin with concern etched on her features, Rikku brushed tears from the older girl's cheeks. Her worry for the situation temporarily subsided for the love she had for her best friend and relative. "Are you okay Yunie?"

Yuna sat up and nodded slowly as if unsure. "I think so Rikku. I just had the most realistic dream and it was just terrible. But it's okay because I was just dreaming and she's not really g-" her words stopped in her throat as she realized the silver-haired girl was not beside her. Immediately her eyes snapped up to meet Rikku's. "Where is she?"

"I just woke up and you and I are the only ones here Yunie. Something must have happened."

A low whine escaped Yuna as she got to her feet in a rush and looked around frantically. As Rikku had stated they were indeed alone. Without stopping to think, Yuna bolted back the way they came.

"Yunie!" Shaking her head the young thief followed the other girl through the brush back towards the open plains between the forest and SafeHaven.

Stumbling over a downed tree Rikku landed hard on her stomach, the wind leaving her lungs in a rush. She saw stars as she got to an unsteady base on her hands and knees. When she could finally breathe again she looked up and saw Yuna had continued on without her. "Oh Yunie…" With a sigh she got to her feet and brushed the dirt and moss off before following the direction Yuna had run off in.

After a few minutes of wandering, Rikku let out a frustrated sigh. _'I'm sure she was going this way.'_ Before she could ponder further she saw someone kneeling beside a small creek just ahead. "Yunie!"

When the figure looked up at her outburst Rikku felt a mixture of disappointment and a strange unsettling feeling in her stomach. It was Kyia, the girl from the day before, who met her gaze. The bright crimson eyes of the girl were wide with fear. As Rikku approached the other girl she felt her throat close up at the sight before her.

Blood was absolutely everywhere. It coated the trees, the stones, the dirt; it stained the water of the creek beside them and even the leaves above were painted with the thick red fluid. It wasn't the blood that had Rikku frozen in place and trembling. It was the fact that Sarion lay before the white-haired girl as the obvious origin of it all.

Rikku's green eyes narrowed into slits as her lips curled back into a snarl. "You…" Before the other girl could so much as blink, the blonde thief launched herself at her. "BITCH!"

* * *

Yuna stopped at hearing her cousin's voice tear through the morning silence. She turned towards the direction it came from and ran towards it; her heart pounding in her ears. _'What in Spira happened?'_

Skidding to a halt Yuna gasped at the scene before her. The rich green foliage was painted red with the blood of the man who had saved their lives and her cousin was in a blind rage as she attacked the only suspect. Her daggers were a blur but the strange girl was always one step ahead of the blades.

Rikku growled and tried to come at the girl from both sides in a scissor-fashion only to end up catching nothing but air as Kyia simply jumped over the rush. She was just so fast! Using a tree as leverage the blonde thief launched herself towards her target. A sidestep and jump again kept the white-haired girl from harm.

The young thief had completely abandoned any defensive posture and was continuously launching attack after attack growing more and more infuriated with each failure. Her eyes filled with tears but the rage behind them was slowly consuming her.

Yuna's eyes widened further as Rikku suddenly let out an animalistic roar. The blonde girl stopped her assault momentarily and stood there panting as she shook. Her daggers fell from her hands as a bright light enveloped her. As another roar escaped her lips her simple outfit seemed to shatter into pieces around her. Animal-like claws suddenly replaced her hands and feet, leopard print fur extending up to her knees and to her elbows. Tribal tattoos emerged from the skin of her thighs as a small white top and bottom covered only her most private features. Her hair broke free from the simple braids into a fierce mane held up with a blue headband with matching scarf, ankle and wrist wraps.

This was impossible; their grids and dresspheres had been lost during the crash. Not only that but even had Rikku possessed one she did not activate it. Yet here before her, stood Rikku in full Berserker glory with hate-filled eyes. Flinching as Rikku let out another loud roar, Yuna stood frozen in place as her cousin launched a new assault on Kyia.

While the white-haired girl had experienced very little difficulty fending off the raging blonde before, this was an entirely different matter. A thief was based primarily on precision, timing, and patience making her blinding rage a hindrance that Kyia could easily exploit. A berserker on the other hand was fueled by the rage and became only more dangerous over time. Ducking a savage swipe, Kyia failed to evade the thunderous kick that sent her careening into a tree. Before she could clear the fog from striking her head Rikku was already on top of her. Eyes blazing, the young blonde pulled back clawed hand with intent to remove the white-haired girl's head in a single swipe.

Closing her eyes in acceptance that she simply could not best the maddened girl, Kyia found her thoughts wandering to the events leading up to this catastrophe.

* * *

_The sun was not quite up when Kyia woke to find herself in an unfamiliar place. Thinking back she recalled riding on the back of Sarion's horse but not how she had arrived in the woods here. "I must have fallen asleep." She mumbled to herself as she sat up and looked around._

_The blonde girl was sleeping just out of reach to one side and the other girl, a brunette, was on her other side. No sign of Sarion or Paine. "Paine…" she breathed out incredulously. She had never expected to see the silver-haired girl again but to find her in Sarion's company was more than a little surprising. Did he know who she was? No, that was impossible. If he knew that he would not have come to the church for help._

_Kyia got to her knees and silently approached the blonde girl that had glared daggers at her from the moment she approached Sarion. A small smile touched her lips; the girl had feelings for him. Was she the reason he had given up his life essence? Or one of the other girls? Maybe all of them._

_Moving beside the brunette girl, Kyia let out a soft gasp. She smelled positively saturated in Paine's patent cinnamon scent. That means they had been very close the night before but where was Paine now? So many questions and so few answers readily available._

_As she got to her feet the sound of drawn steel caught her attention. "They couldn't have found us. Sarion knows better than to stop with them within range." She ran in the direction of the sound; her direction made clear as the sound of steel clashing against steel ripped through the air. When she finally reached her destination a gasp escaped her lips and her body froze._

_Paine stood over a bloodied Sarion; her simple traveling clothes replaced with her black, spiked armor. He was on his knees, wheezing through the pain of broken ribs and dozens of deep lacerations._

_"Paine, you don't have to go. We can protect you." He coughed, spraying her boots with bright blood. "You can't just leave them without explaining anything."_

_Cold ruby eyes stared back. "I can and will. I asked you once to turn back and you refused. I will not ask again. Stay away from me Sarion and keep the others away from me. You don't know what I am or what I've done." She looked away, contempt filling her voice. "You should have let me die."_

_Staggering to his feet, Sarion stood before Paine; his voice completely devoid of any regret. "I would never let you die Paine. Whatever sins of your past haunt you are simply that, the past. You need to let go of them. Don't let them force you to pile more atop them when you have friends who love yo-"_

_"Love?! What do you know about love!?" She rounded on him, her eyes blazing with rage. "Love is the cause for all the conflicts in the world! Without such a foolish emotion no one can hurt you! No one can control you!" Placing the tip of her sword on his chest, she kept him at a distance._

_Sarion shook his head. "No Paine, love is the reason we continue to fight long after we should have been defeated. Love is what makes us take chances we otherwise would pass up." His emerald eyes met hers and he spread his arms, palm up. "Love makes us willing to die for someone else and regret nothing." He suddenly stepped forward, impaling himself on her blade and causing her eyes to widen._

_"Fool!" She cried out and stepped back suddenly, pulling the sword from him in the process. "What have you done?!"_

_Blood leaked from the smile Sarion offered before he collapsed to his knees. "Showed you that you are not the monster you believe you are." He dropped forward to all fours as Paine stumbled back in horror. "Everyone can change Paine. You just need to find the right reason."_

_Kyia covered her mouth with both hands as Sarion collapsed into the dirt, motionless. Running out to him she dropped to her knees, looking up at Paine with confusion-filled eyes. She had always hoped they would meet again but suddenly she was without words due to the series of events unfolding before her._

_"Stay with them Kyia. If you try to follow me, I'll kill you." Turning away, the silver-haired girl made her way out of the woods without looking back. Looking back, she feared, would allow the other girl to see the tears streaming down her face._

* * *

Kate grunted as she was shoved roughly from behind when her pace slowed. She was only fifteen and had never spent a day outside of SafeHaven. Now she was shackled to a group of the people she had known all her life and being lead south by a group of the ruby-eyed women in dark cloaks. They had come through the village like a flood; in mere hours they had rounded up their chosen and departed as if they had never been there.

Families wept at their lost but knew better than to resist. Kate had actually saved her sister from selection by stepping before her and offering herself. While the Harvesters rarely accepted such actions, the lead rider had nodded her approval. Exceptions could be made and Kate appeared to be worthy of such consideration in her eyes.

A sudden halt caused Kate to crash into the man in front of her, drawing an angry glare that she shrank from. After just a few minutes of standing in silence, the group moved forward again. Curious as to the purpose of their stop, Kate looked around the edge of the group and saw the body of a man who had apparently broken his ankle.

The Harvesters did not tolerate delays of their objective and someone unable to keep pace was quickly dispatched. Kate swallowed hard as she placed new focus on watching her footing. The last thing she needed was to trip and end up like the man she now passed.

They had been walking through the night and it was beginning to show in their movements. Kate was young and healthy but even still she was struggling to keep up the forced march that the Harvesters set. Her shoes were comfortable but the uneven ground and fast pace was quickly building blisters on her untraveled feet and before long she was limping noticeably.

Kate fell for the third time in an hour causing the man in front of her to turn around and raise a hand and strike her; his anger at the situation looking for any release possible. She put her hands up to protect herself as he struck her again and again before a splash of fluid caused her to peek out from behind her arms. The man had been cleaved in half from shoulder to opposite hip by the hooded figure standing before her now.

A whimper escaped her lips as the figure stepped close to her and crouched down. Kate shut her eyes tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. A soft hand brushing the tears aside startled her into opening her eyes to see crimson eyes leveled with hers.

"Are you alright child?" The voice was gentle, almost kind.

Nodding slowly the girl slowly made it to her feet, wincing in pain as her bloodied feet cried out in protest. "I c… c… can continue."

Shaking her head, the hooded woman stood and motioned for assistance causing Kate to whimper again and cringe away when the other woman approached. The first woman spoke again in the same soft voice.

"Fear not child, you will be riding my horse." She gestured to the manacles on the young girl and her assistant unlocked them before returning to her previous position. As she helped Kate onto the large black horse, Kate couldn't help but stare as the hood fell back.

The woman was astonishingly beautiful. She had raven-black hair that, when she pulled it from her cloak, went down to her waist and her skin was a pale ivory. Her lips were the same ruby-red as her eyes and the smile she wore showed perfect white teeth behind them. _'Who is this woman? Why is she being nice to me?'_

Seeing the girl's puzzled expression the woman flashed her a smile before signaling for the group to begin its journey once more. She looked up and looked to contemplate whether or not to speak with the young girl.

Kate was still afraid but she had always been too curious for her own good. "Who are you?"

The smile reappeared on the woman who walked beside the horse Kate was on. "My name is Solari Vatasis and I am, as we have been affectionately named, a Harvester. What is your name, girl?"

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Kate did her best to keep her voice from trembling. "M-My name is Kate."

"Well then Kate, it is a long journey to our destination. Perhaps you can tell me a bit about yourself to make the journey more passable?"

Kate was surprised by the request but nodded quickly. The last thing she wanted to do was anger this woman, Solari, who had been kind to her so far. Taking a deep breath she began telling the attentive woman about herself, from simple day-to-day activities to hopes for the future. The more she talked and the more Solari listened, the more she considered that she just might survive this after all.

* * *

_Paine grunted as a fist slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs. Were she not held up by the chains around her wrists, she would have collapsed. The shackles dug into her flesh as she hung limply from them; she had already attempted to break free to no avail and had now succumbed to accepting the fate awaiting her._

_Again the strong fist connected with her stomach causing her to dry-heave; her stomach long emptied from the torture and lack of food. She had been here for days and the routine varied only in execution. From sunup to sundown she was beaten. Sometimes it was by whip or rod, others by gloved hands. She never saw her tormentor due to the blindfold around her eyes and their complete silence in their work._

_Today however, that was going to change. As she hung gasping for breath, the feel of cold steel against her bare thighs caused her to go rigid. Was today the day they were going to finish her off or were they simply introducing the next level of torture? As the blade moved up her thigh she heard it tear through the meager shorts she had worn before continuing its journey up, past her hip. The blade left her skin for a moment and she felt her shirt being cut away as well; the cool, damp air causing goose bumps to rise on her exposed flesh._

_She flinched as the blade pressed against her cheek; the cold steel a sharp contrast from the sweltering room. Suddenly the blade flicked up and removed the cloth covering her eyes causing her to squint at the seemingly bright light. In reality there were only two torches illuminating the dark cell but having been without sight for days left her eyes sensitive to even the slightest lighting._

_"My oh my. You really do have beautiful eyes don't you Paine?" A voice as soft as silk asked from before her. "While all of the Harvesters share a red iris, yours are definitely among the most vibrant." A smile crossed her lips as she leaned close to inspect the girl before her closer. "They say the amount of blood you shed caused yours to deepen. Is that true?"_

_Paine growled and lunged forward only to be cut short by the shackles mere inches from the face of the woman before her. The woman did not even flinch at the sudden action and instead smiled at the shackled girl. "My oh my you still have some fight in you don't you?" She reached out with her left hand, her right still holding her long-bladed sword, and caressed Paine's cheek._

_"Who are you?" Paine was struggling to clear her vision but she still saw only blurs._

_Pulling her hand back from Paine, the woman placed it under her chin thoughtfully. "Me? I am simply a messenger." She tilted her head to the side. "One who is very confused as to why the most feared Harvester would betray her own people and murder our High Priestess."_

_"You have no proof I did such a thing." She scowled at the woman before her, finally able to make out the details. Long raven hair with eyes similar to her own and rich, red lips. "What would I gain by killing Preata?"_

_A scowl formed on ruby lips and she lashed out with her empty hand, slapping Paine across the face with tremendous force. "Do not lie to me." Her words came out in a hiss, her playful demeanor dissolved in an instant. "We have the confession of your lover. You killed the High Priestess to protect her from being sacrificed to extend Praeta's life."_

_Paine's eyes widened in shock, her heart sinking into her stomach; only Kyia could know such details. Why would she give her up after she had done so much? She had broken every rule she had ever placed on herself only to be betrayed by the one person she had let in. "Why?" Her voice was a mere whisper now._

_The woman stood there for a moment and tried to contemplate how to answer. She could tell the truth or she could lie; both would hurt Paine tremendously but which would break her heart more? "You would be amazed what a woman will say when you introduce bladed instruments into undesirable areas. Areas I am sure you knew well." She giggled as Paine thrashed against the chains, her eyes filled with unrestrained violence. The only resulting consequence was blood running down her arms as the manacles dug into her flesh._

_For the first time since the night she discovered the High Priestess' plans, Paine felt tears well up in her eyes. She was helpless and though her own life was forfeit her only concern was her inability to help Kyia. "Just kill me, whoever you are."_

_The raven-haired woman before her laughed; a sound that would have been pleasant in a different setting. "My oh my silly girl, what fun would that be? No, instead I will be freeing you soon."_

_Paine's eyes snapped up to the woman before her. "Freeing me?"_

_"Of course. You see, very few people know that you killed the High Priestess and even less know about your lover, Kyia. I would be willing to preserve these secrets for a small price."_

_Swallowing with sudden hope for her and Kyia, Paine nodded. "Anything."_

_Leaning intimately close, the woman whispered softly into Paine's ear causing the silver-haired girl to go rigid. "No…" she breathed. "You can't… can't ask that."_

_"Choose. Your lives hang in the balance."_

_Trembling as tears fell down her cheeks in rivers, Paine nodded slowly. "I have no choice. I accept." She closed her eyes and sighed softly with a final thought before blackness overtook her. 'I just hope she can forgive me someday."_

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Wait… WHAT?! Well, that should be some reaction-worthy chapter. Not going to give ANY spoilers of what is to come. Just know I have a bunch planned ahead now._

_The song, if you've lived under a rock for the last 10+ years and don't know it, is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. I love her and her music. I also found her voice the PERFECT fit for how I'd imagine Paine if she sang. Yuna's not the only one with a beautiful voice!_

_So thank the song for the majority of this chapter. It inspired me SO violently that I got full-body chills that actually hurt. Listened to it for -4- solid hours while I wrote the first two scenes. I started writing today at 1020. Finished at 1901… Crazy what you people do to me with your reviews._

_Factoid came to my attention, again, thanks to my Assassin-like critic the infamous **Secret PM Reviewer**. Spheres AND the Grids were "invented by Shinra" for the girls. Which, as the wiki even admits, does not at all explain how they are all over Spira and common knowledge for so many people. Fortunately for them, I have come up with an outstanding history behind them so do not fear. It will be revealed in time._

_So yeah. Crazy chapter. I had fun. Hope I don't drive too many people away with it!_

**_DragonGirl323: _**_I like that you enjoyed my adaptation of them! I hope you enjoyed this new evolution of what's going on with them. I also hope you're slowly getting the idea of the whole past scenes._

_Inspiration for the Berserker Sphere description is 100% credited to **Anna Rigby **of Elfwood(website for art). _

_i1222 **DOT**.photobucket **DOT kom **__/albums / dd494/ Dinishte/ rikkuberserker DOT jpg_

_Remember, kom is spelled with a c. And remove spaces.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Rikku…"

Strained sounds came from the maddened girl's mouth as she resisted the urge to deliver the killing blow her arm was poised for.

"Rikku…"

Turning her head to the sound of her name being called, her eyes widened and her grip relaxed on her prey's throat allowing the white-haired girl to slide to the dirt gasping for air. Staggering in the direction of the impossible sight, Rikku felt tears running down her face. "Sarion?" Her voice was hoarse from the screaming just moments prior.

Pushing himself to his knees took considerable effort but Sarion managed to at least get that far and lift his head to look at the young berserker. "Rikku… she didn't" he coughed, blood dribbling down his chin as he pitched forward, barely catching himself with an outstretched hand. "It wasn't Kyia."

Rikku knelt beside Sarion and placed a pawed hand on his back. As her rage subsided a strange glow overtook her and like before, her appearance altered without any visible provocation. The fur and claws faded out of sight and her yellow garb appeared as ribbons that wrapped the newly exposed areas. Her hair fell back into braids and her daggers materialized at her hips as if she had never dropped them.

Yuna stood there in mute shock; having seen Rikku transform into her berserker form had stunned her but for her to change into another attire just as unexpectedly left the poor brunette with a headache. She hadn't even reverted to the clothing she was wearing earlier but was now in her typical thief outfit. It was mind-boggling to say the least.

"Sarion I thought you couldn't be hurt like this. I thought that since you… you were…"

Finally finding her voice, Kyia spoke up from a few steps behind them. "He is no longer afflicted."

Rikku's eyes snapped to the other girl. "But how is that possible?"

"Is now really the time to ask that or would you rather find a way to help him?" The white-haired girl spoke calmly but her voice waivered with concern. _'I can't lose you after all this time dammit.'_

"But what can I do?" Rikku whined as she rubbed Sarion's back. "We have no medical supplies out here."

Sarion shook his head. "Kyia will have to be the one to heal me. She is not without her gifts."

Kyia nodded and approached him, pushing Rikku aside in the process; an action not unnoticed by the two girls. "I was in shock when I found you the first time. Then _she_ decided to try and eviscerate me rather than allow me to explain."

Rikku crossed her arms in a huff. "Well you can't blame me. I come out to see Sarion in such a state and you're the only one around."

Ruby eyes narrowed at the thief. "Maybe if you thought with your head and not your heart you'd have seen I was doing nothing to injure him."

"At least I have a heart!"

"Enough!" Both girls stopped at Yuna's outburst. "Kyia, if you can heal him please do so. Rikku, calm down. We need to find out what happened but nothing good will come of this if he dies while you two bicker!"

Stunned by her cousin's harsh statement, Rikku studied the dirt as she drew circles with her toe. "Sorry Yunie."

Yuna sighed and sat down, watching the strange white-haired girl work at healing their friend. Her mind kept wandering from possible scenarios to where Paine could be. _'Did something happen to her? Is that why he's out here and so injured? What could have done this?'_

* * *

Kate nibbled on a piece of cooked meat that Solari had brought her as they continued their journey south. It was a lot longer of a trek than Kate originally thought and she found herself glad to be atop the horse. She felt sorry for the villagers who were on foot of course but after seeing so many of them fall victim to blades she couldn't help but be grateful.

Looking up at the younger girl, Solari offered her another warm smile. It didn't seem forced or dishonest; it seemed like a genuine expression. "So Kate…"

The young girl swallowed her food and dabbed at her mouth with a cloth. "Mmm?"

"What do you know about us? Harvesters I mean."

Placing her index finger on her chin in a thoughtful pose, Kate considered the question for a moment before answering. "I know that you travel from village to village and select people to return with you. None ever return and any who resist are killed."

Solari nodded and allowed silence to fill the air for a few minutes before asking, "Anything else? Any rhyme or reason for why they take people or what the selection process is for?"

Kate tilted her head to the side in thought. "I don't know. I would assume it has something to do with their immortality. I don't know what they look for out of selection unless it's for people they think can survive the march."

"Hmm, but if we selected strong folks who could survive the march why do we have so many who do not? And I'm sure you noticed we do not always pick the most worldly."

"I'm not sure Solari. I just know that no one ever comes back." Kate took another bite of the cooked meat. It was delicious and was made more-so from her hunger.

Smiling up at the girl as she ate, Solari continued walking in silence. She had once wondered the purpose of the Harvesters but that was long passed. Reaching up, she placed a hand on her chest between her breasts and felt the small scar; a permanent reminder of who she was now.

* * *

_"Solari, wait!"_

_The raven-haired girl stopped suddenly, her waist-length hair swirling around her in the process. "I told you not to follow me Claire."_

_Huffing from the sprint she had done to catch the older girl, Claire stepped around Solari so they stood facing each other. "You have to take me with you! I don't care what it entails but I can't stay here alone!" Her dress was surprisingly clean despite the numerous days it had been worn. The sapphire blue cloth still held some shine and the white frills were only slightly dulling. Her chest heaved behind the corset top, white frills atop the blue body barely covering her breasts as she gasped for air. Despite being a summer dress and sleeveless, the skirt still trailed down to her ankles forcing her to bunch it in her hands while she ran._

_Looking into the soft blue eyes of the blonde girl before her, Solari felt a sharp pang of guilt. If only it were that simple. "Claire, you don't understand what these people are capable of."_

_The young girl, fifteen or sixteen, grasped Solari's hands in her own. "I understand fully that you are capable of more than the horrors that Harvesters are known for. You saved my life when you had no reason to. I owe my life to you as whatever you will take it for."_

_Solari shook her head, her eyes closed in frustration. She simply did not understand. "I saved you with intention that you would leave in the opposite direction when we broke camp. The others would view you as little more than a pet; a plaything."_

_Tears sprang into the sapphire eyes, causing Solari's heart to feel constricted. "I have nothing left Solari. They killed my family and friends. You're the only person on Spira left that I know and trust."_

_"Then you are more lost than I could ever hope to help with Claire."_

_"I'm coming with you Solari. Unless you wish to finish what the others started." Her eyes were defiant but her voice held some fear in it still. Having spent the last few days with Solari, the girl knew the ruby-eyed woman had a frightening temper._

_With a sigh, Solari's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine Claire. But do not later come to me with surprise in your eyes when the others treat you poorly. Whether I claim you are my servant or not will mean nothing to any who outrank me." Shaking her head, she mumbled, "Which are most of them right now."_

_Claire leapt with joy, wrapping her arms around the stunned Harvester. She had not felt an embrace in longer than she could remember. "Thank you Solari. I promise, I'll do whatever I can to stay out of trouble and not make you look bad." Her smile was wide, genuine. It was almost as though she were being asked to aid royalty and not serve a member of those who slaughtered her village._

_"You're a strange girl Claire. Now hurry with me so that we can make our next camp before nightfall. The Mistress does not tolerate any kind of delay."_

_With a bright smile and a nod, the blonde bunched up her skirt at the waist and moved at Solari's quick pace towards their destination. Something inside warned her that this path was not going to be any easier than trying to survive alone but solitude was not something she could accept._

* * *

"Will he be alright?"

Kyia sat back in exhaustion, casting the impatient blonde an irritated look. "I've done all I can do, girl. The rest is up to him and whatever creator he prays to. For now he needs to be left alone."

"How do you know Paine?" Yuna couldn't keep the question in any longer.

With a scowl, the white-haired girl got to her feet and brushed off the pine needles and dirt that stuck to her robes. "I am not keen on sharing information freely." She looked over at Rikku before returning her gaze to the brunette. "Especially to strangers. Maybe if you make yourself familiar to me I will be more willing to talk."

Yuna watched as Kyia walked over to the stream and crouched down to wash the blood from her hands. Though she was terribly curious about what Rikku had done her worry for Paine overtook those thoughts easily. "I'm Yuna and this is my cousin Rikku. Our airship crashed and Sarion saved us. I'm afraid that's all the information that would be relevant now."

A white eyebrow cocked in curiosity. "And why is that?"

"Because our airship crashed more than a century ago."

Kyia nodded; she had expected as much. "So you girls are what caused him to give up his life essence." She shook her head with a smile. _'If only he knew what he had truly done.' _Standing, she turned to face Yuna before crossing her arms inside her sleeves. "He is a wonderful man. He is also incredibly strong. I believe he will recover fine."

Yuna sat on a stump and Rikku sat on a fallen tree beside her. The blonde spoke up this time. "We fought for Spira twice in the past ya know. We defeated Sin and this giant machine Vegnagun."

Ruby eyes went wide. "You are the girls that were referred to as the Gullwings?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes, have you heard of us? Paine fought beside us as well."

"Many have heard of you girls. Where I come from we spend significant time preserving the great histories of those who have served Spira. I simply had never learned the names of the girls more than the title."

Rikku couldn't hold in the question any longer. "Where on Spira are we?"

Kyia let out a soft laugh, almost a giggle. "It figures Sarion would never think to inform you girls of such a thing. Whether it was from sheer naivety or if he was worried at your reactions I am unsure." She picked up a stick and drew a rough sketch in the dirt of Spira. Something about it seemed wrong to Rikku and so she pointed it out.

"There's no island northwest of Bikanel Island."

With a smirk, Kyia poked the large landmass, nearly three times the size of Bikanel Island. "Explain that to the dirt you stand on blondie."

Rikku's mouth dropped and a retort formed in her throat but Yuna cut her off. "How is that possible? Surely someone would have found it even by accident."

Kyia drew a circle around the island with the stick. "Beneath our feet lies a labyrinth the size of the island. Sarion's home, the forest he found you in, is the center of the island and the epicenter of the labyrinth's power." She pointed at the circle. "From above or from the sea the land is not visible. When you get within this radius on an outside vessel the magic will guide you around the island entirely."

"That's unbelievable…" Yuna breathed. "That must take an incredible amount of power."

With a nod, Kyia tossed the stick aside. "It also makes your ending up here incredibly strange. By all accounts your pilots should have been maneuvered away from the island." Her eyes suddenly lit up as a thought came to her. "Unless you were meant to find it."

Rikku placed her hands on her head. "All this is giving me a headache."

Casting a disapproving glance, Yuna looked back to the white-haired girl. "Do you think it has something to do with Paine?"

There was no hesitation in the nod from the girl in the robe. "It very well could. The only people able to navigate to this island are those who have been here." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I am tired from healing Sarion so there may be some distortion."

Yuna and Rikku shared a look before gasping in unison as the scenery around them faded away. Dark stone walls replaced the forest and two women could be seen having what appeared to be a distressing conversation.

* * *

_"Paine you can't do this! You can't just leave me like this!" Tears poured down the face of the white-haired girl as she pleaded with the lover who would not even face her now._

_"I can and I did Kyia. We're done. What did you expect anyhow? You knew what this was from the beginning. You were nothing but something to occupy my time."_

_Kyia stepped back as if a slap had been delivered and not simply words. "You… you can't mean that Paine! I love you! I know you love me too!"_

_Ruby eyes flashed in anger as she rounded on the other girl; her face twisted in a harsh scowl. "You know nothing of love! Love is a weak emotion that will get you killed!"_

_Though she flinched, Kyia did not move from her spot. Her simple white robes a stark contrast to the usual dark attire she wore. As Paine's heated glare burned into her, she noticed the silver-haired girl was missing the necklace she had given her. "Your necklace…"_

_Paine's hand traitorously snapped to her chest; the one possession she had kept since becoming a Harvester no longer present. "I told you it's over Kyia."_

_"But-"_

_"There is no debate to this!" Paine roared. "You will be transferring over to Reya's control. I am no longer in command over you. You will fall in with her group and that is final!"_

_Kyia took a step back; the whole situation feeling like an icy dagger twisting into her heart. "Paine this isn't you…"_

_Paine turned her back to the other girl and began walking away. "You don't know anything about me Kyia. Goodbye."_

_As the older girl turned the corner at the end of the hall Kyia collapsed into a sobbing mess._

The scenery shifted significantly. Yuna's heart was beating so loudly in her ears she was positive the others could hear it. When their vision refocused it was a very familiar scene; the entrance of the cavern they had come out of when they first awoke on this island. Paine stood before it with another girl beside her; this one with jet black hair.

"_You made the right decision Paine. Because of this both you and Kyia will live."_

_Paine sighed, her shoulders were slumped and her hair hung limply. "She will never forgive me for what I had to say."_

_The other girl nodded. "Perhaps. But it keeps you both alive. I am pleased you valued her life higher than your own. And I have something for you. Consider it a 'thank you'." She extended her arm so that her hand came free of the dark maroon robe she wore._

_Staring at the outstretched hand for a moment, Paine finally reached out and snatched the gift. A gasp escaped her lips as she held it at eye level; it was the necklace Kyia had given her. It looked almost like a shell but made of strange metal resembling silver. Her hand trembled as she held it. "How did you find this? It was lost the night I-"_

"_The night you killed Praeta. I know. Just be glad to have it. It will be the only memory of her you have."_

_Paine nodded and swallowed, looking at the looming cavern fearfully. "If I find out you broke your word Solari, I will come back and I will kill you."_

_A smirk formed on the other girl's face. "I have no reason to break my word. Kyia will be given a safe position out of the fighting and I, nor will any subordinate of mine ever harm her."_

_With a nod, the silver-haired warrior made her way into the cavern towards a large pool of dark liquid. With one final glance over her shoulder she thought she saw a wisp of white hair in the tree-line but that was impossible. Stepping into the fluid she gasped; it was ice-cold despite being midsummer. As she waded deeper light-headedness began to overtake her and by the time she was up to her shoulders it was all-consuming._

_Solari watched the other girl convulse in the thick, black fluid as it wrapped around her and pulled her under the surface; a content smile present on her lips. "Goodbye Paine. Enjoy your new life," She turned and walked away from the cavern towards the army she now commanded. "out of my way."_

* * *

Kyia gasped for breath and collapsed on all fours as the scenery warped back to the quiet scenery of the forest. Her pants turned to dry heaves and, despite their differences, Rikku approached the white-haired girl and held her hair back in precaution.

"So she really was a Harvester." Yuna's voice was a whisper.

Placing a thankful hand on Rikku's leg, Kyia nodded and sat down on the dirt. "She was not just a Harvester. She led the military side of things."

The brunette swallowed hard. "And you and she…"

"Were lovers." Kyia finished easily. "Paine was the most incredible fighter I had ever seen and so I built up the courage over time to challenge her. She beat me within an inch of my life." She smiled as if the memory were somehow pleasant. "I challenged her every time she stopped by to speak to my commander. Eventually she asked me why and I told her it was to be close to her. She immediately removed me from my commander and took me into her personal squad."

Rikku let out a whistle. "You really are twisted. No wonder you two got along so well."

A heated glare from Yuna stopped the blonde from speaking further. "I don't understand. What happened to her? What are you people?"

Kyia shook her head. "Sarion can give you a history on Harvesters when he awakes if he so pleases. I am in no mood to do so and I'm tired. As for what happened to Paine; you tell me. That day was the last I saw of her. I tried to keep up with her through our information channels but they soon dried up shortly after she joined some squad." She tapped her finger to her chin. "It was so many years later…"

"The Crimson Squad?"

Snapping her fingers, Kyia nodded at the blonde girl. "That's the one. That was the last I knew of her."

"And the other girl?" Yuna ignored her rumbling stomach.

"Solari Vatasis. The new head of the Harvesters. She made Paine look as gentle as a lamb." Kyia shook her head. "However she also kills less. Her methods are enough to deter resistance. People feared Paine for her amount of bloodshed; people fear Solari for how she does it."

Yuna shuddered. "Isn't she your leader then? Can't you get in trouble for helping us?"

Kyia shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm not helping you." She looked over at Sarion. "I'm helping him."

Scooting closer to Sarion, Rikku eyed the self-admitted Harvester cautiously. "If you loved Paine, what's your deal with Sarion?"

A loud yawn from the white-haired girl preceded a slow head-shake. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep." Without waiting for a response she leaned back against the tree behind her and closed her eyes.

"Yunie, what should we do?"

Smiling at her cousin, Yuna shrugged. "I guess we just wait for one of them to wake up." As it was she had a lot of information to digest. What happened to Paine in the cavern and how was she so completely different now than she was before?

* * *

Paine wandered aimlessly along the coast; her mind struggling to discern memories from dreams from reality. "Who am I?" She growled as she threw a rock into the dark blue waters.

She had been walking for hours now and the weight of her spiked armor had grown cumbersome. She had no idea where it had come from or how she came to be wearing it but here she was, on the beach, in her Dark Knight apparel.

Thinking back she couldn't recall anything that had happened since the night before apart from the strange vision-like dream. The dream was only in fragments now but she distinctly remembered being at the top of a tower and someone was there with her. She racked her brain and smiled as she kicked a seashell aside. Yuna. Yuna had been there with her. But she had looked so sad, why?

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she found the thought too elusive to grasp. It didn't matter. All she knew was she needed to be away from everyone. "Kyia…" The name felt sweet on her lips as if it were honey and not a word. She shook her head. So many strange memories were flooding into her but which were real and which were just more crazy dreams?

Suddenly she stopped and dropped to her knees; her breath ripped from her lungs as if struck. The vision of a blonde-haired girl with sapphire eyes filled her mind. _'Who is this girl and why is she so ingrained in my memory?'_ She lurched forward, bracing herself with her right hand as she convulsed violently, her vision blurring. _'That's impossible…'_

* * *

_The sun was out and shining brightly without a cloud in the sky to disrupt its radiance. The summer heat was enough that the ground radiated waves of heat back towards the bright blue sky. This did little to discourage the children that were out running through the fields and enjoying their youth. Suddenly the afternoon silence was shattered by the sound of the town bell ringing loudly; a sign to retreat indoors and hope to go unnoticed._

_As families rushed to their homes, a single child remained in the field; her long blonde hair blowing in the soft breeze. When the riders approached her, she watched calmly as the lead rider dismounted and stopped just before her; the robe she war was maroon like the others but she carried herself differently._

"_Do you not fear us child?"_

_The little girl of perhaps eight shook her head. It was true that they were intimidating but for some reason the girl felt no fear standing before them. "You aren't evil."_

_The cloaked figure lowered her hood and knelt down before the girl to inspect her. The girl looked back into dark ruby eyes before her eyes strayed to the blood-red hair that framed face of the beautiful woman before her. Eying the girl curiously, the woman smiled. "That is correct young one. We simply do as we must. You do not fault the fox for eating the hare do you?"_

_Again, the young girl shook her head. "The fox is a predator. It hunts to survive." She tilted her head to the side. "What's your name?"_

_Smiling at the innocent question, the woman offered her hand. "My name is Praeta. I am the High Priestess of the ladies who follow me. Your people call us 'Harvesters' I believe."_

_Small hands took the offered hand and shook it politely. "I am Serena. My name means star."_

_A soft laugh escaped the lips of the older woman, surprising both her and the women still on their horses. "That is a lovely name my dear. Now tell me young Serena. Would you rather be a fox or remain a hare?"_

"_A fox." There was no hesitation in her choice because it wasn't a question worthy of thinking over. Living or dying was as simple as the answer to a question and she knew that her life hung in the balance of this one._

_Nodding, Praeta stood. "Well-chosen young Serena." She turned back. "Reya. She will ride with you. Let's go."_

_The woman she spoke to nodded and rode up to them, helping the small girl onto the horse before turning back towards their camp. The High Priestess' word was unquestionable law; their 'harvest' would have to wait._

_The first weeks were brutal on the young girl. She was given just enough food to starve slowly and was forced to fight for any increase in rations. It was a simple process; they had enough food for less than half of the girls that had been brought with them. They could all share and slowly starve to death or the strong would oppress the weak and sustain their own life at the cost of those inferior to them._

_After months of this, Serena had grown more and more accustomed to simply taking whatever she desired and eventually others ceased challenging her. Every so often Praeta would visit her in person, drawing the attention and disdain from some of the Harvesters that could not even get a glance from the High Priestess. During these visits she would simply brush the young girl's hair and talk with her in a private setting._

_This continued for years and as time went on Serena felt more and more adoration for her frequent visitor. On the evening she was to turn fourteen the young girl snuck from her tent and eluded patrols, eventually winding up inside the High Priestess' chambers._

_She approached the bedside and knelt down on the floor. "Praeta?"_

_A startled gasp came from the sheets and ruby eyes settled on the intruder. "Serena? What are you doing in here!? If the guards saw you they would kill you in an instant!"_

"_No one saw me."_

_The High Priestess sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. "Why did you risk such a thing dear one? You are so close to your trial."_

_Feeling the mattress shift, she looked over to see the young girl had climbed in bed beside her. "I just wanted to sleep beside you this once." Praeta opened her mouth to protest but Serena spoke first. "This is my last birthday as I am. Please let me stay?"_

_Sighing helplessly, Praeta placed an arm around Serena and pulled her close; the young girl sighing happily at the pleasant scent of the dark red hair splayed beside her. "You are a trouble-maker Serena. Anyone but you I would have publically beaten."_

"_Then I am glad I am myself."_

_She couldn't help but smile at the young girl's courage. After all, she did propagate it with her constant visits and attention but it was impossible not to. The girl was magnificent and being around her allowed the High Priestess to relax and be herself. Around the other girls she had to appear cold and detached but with Serena she could allow her more caring nature to show._

"_Get some sleep dear one. After your trial well-rested sleep will become a thing of the past I am afraid." She turned and kissed Serena's forehead. If only the poor girl knew what lay ahead._

* * *

"Solari?"

Looking up at the younger girl, she hummed in response. "Hmm?"

Kate looked out at the impressive castle. "Do you live here?"

"I do." She kept her eyes on the young girl, looking for a reaction. "And now you do as well."

The young girl seemed to think for a moment before nodded. "I suppose I do." She looked down into the ruby eyes of the girl beside her. "Am I going to die here, Solari?"

"It's possible Kate." She saw, again, that the girl's expression did not change. It was almost as impressive as it was eerie. "I do not wish you to die here however. If you follow my instructions and desire to live I have confidence you will."

Kate nodded. "I'd rather not die." She looked around before allowing her sapphire eyes to settle on Solari again. "Will I be sleeping in the same area as the others?"

Solari shook her head. "No my dear, you will stay separate. Many would seek to harm you out of jealousy or simply in an attempt to anger me." She looked over the crowd. "Neither is acceptable and with time many will learn this." Her eyes moved back to Kate. "You will see horrible things Kate. I hope you can handle it."

Smiling at the older girl, Kate hopped down from the horse and stumbled before being caught and steadied by Solari. "I'll try."

"Hannah!" A blonde-haired girl a few inches shorter than Solari ran forward; her ruby eyes were wide and eager for instruction. "Take Kate here to your tent. Find her some clothing and get her a bath." She raised a finger in front of the other girl's face. "She is not to be harmed, understood?"

Swallowing, the shorter girl nodded and turned to Kate. "Come with me Kate. I will show you around after, okay?"

Looking to Solari, who nodded, Kate followed the blonde girl. Hannah seemed slightly older than Kate but she knew that the ruby-eyed people did not age like everyone else. She could be in the hundreds. With one last glance back at the raven-haired girl who had brought her here, the young girl was led into a medium-sized tent away from the other captives.

Solari sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Sometimes I just wish I could inflict half as much pain as I've felt." Turning back towards the castle, the current Harvester leader issued orders that were simple and to the point. _'Just leave me alone until morning.'_

* * *

The sun had made it a good portion of the way down towards the horizon by the time Sarion awoke. Moving slowly, he noticed that Kyia, Yuna, and Rikku were all sleeping against nearby trees. Kyia, however, seemed the only one who planned for it. Yuna was sitting with her knees close and her head simply resting on them while Rikku was sprawled against a tree with her legs spread, arms down by her sides.

He couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was; much like a kid who had run out of energy. With a groan, he got to his feet and stretched his protesting muscles. Kyia had done miraculous work in healing him but it didn't make the newly mended muscles any happier to comply with his desires.

Approaching Rikku's sleeping form he knelt down between her legs and looked her over for a moment. Her thief apparel was certainly more revealing than the clothing she had been wearing lately and despite having seen her without any of it, the tiny yellow outfit made his neck heat up. His eyes wandered down to her hips where the yellow straps of her thong were visible above the tiny shorts. "You really don't leave much for the imagination do you?" He whispered with a smile.

Rikku mumbled in her sleep and shifted just slightly but did not wake. When he leaned closer a smirk came to his lips as he heard her mumble a second time. It seemed she was revisiting their shared evening back at the tavern.

Gently brushing his fingers over her exposed stomach caused her breath to catch. A soft kiss to her neck resulted in a low moan and increased breathing rate. Deciding it was time for her to wake up, Sarion leaned in and gently kissed her ear. "Rikku." Her name came from his lips in a soft breath and immediately caused goose bumps to line her arms and legs.

Gasping at the intimate contact, Rikku's eyes snapped open and quickly focused on the source. "Sarion!" Before he could brace himself she lunged at him; the force flatting him to the dirt as she squeezed him for all she was worth. "Oh Sarion you're okay!"

"Not… if… you don't… let go…."

Rikku giggled and loosened her grip on the nearly suffocated Sarion. She leaned close, a devilish smile on her face. "You were teasing me while I was asleep." She wagged a finger in front of him. "I'll have to get you back for that."

"Rikku? Sarion is okay?" Yuna yawned and pushed off from the tree to get to her feet. Seeing her cousin straddling the still somewhat injured man, she frowned. "You should be more gentle Rikku. He needs time to heal."

Looking up at her cousin, Rikku faked a pout. "He started it." She giggled and looked down at Sarion with a playful grin. "And later, I intend to finish it."

Sarion's face reddened as Rikku got off of him and went over to her cousin's side. "Well, I am glad to see everyone is still alive." His eyes landed on Kyia. "Seems healing me took a lot out of her."

"Sarion…" Rikku kicked a rock idly. "How were we supposed to leave if this is an island?"

Nodding in understanding, Sarion stood and leaned against a nearby tree for support. "About a day's ride north is the coast. I have some contacts who owe me favors. They have access to a gateway that would give us a one-way trip to a few major locations." He ran a hand through his hair. "What all did Kyia tell you?"

Yuna went over what Kyia told them briefly and looked at him expectantly. "She knew Paine and you know Kyia. Did you know Paine before all of this?"

He shook his head. "No. Not in person anyway. I've heard of her in passing but never by name. I dismissed it immediately despite her uncanny resemblance because she lacked the aura that most Harvesters have."

Rikku tilted her head to the side in thought. "When you say gateway is that like a portal? And why would it be one-way?"

"The magic here is incredibly powerful as I'm sure you've gathered. Apparently one of the early Harvesters had significant control over it and used a portion of it to create a stone gateway. This gateway allows for your body to be sent through a magical stream, similar to a road for lack of better description. Your body breaks down into pure energy and you are transported to one of four major points that the magic leads to. The Thunder Plains, The Calm Lands, Djose, or Mount Gagazet."

Nodding in understanding, a smile formed on Rikku's lips. "And since there is no gate on that side, it means you can't travel back?"

Sarion nodded. "Precisely. As for which place you wish to go, you simply need something to represent the location. Water, grass, sand, or a stone will determine your location."

"Glad you decided to pull through Sarion."

Looking over, Sarion smiled at the white-haired girl. "You know me better than to just up and die _Koshka_."

A low growl came from the girl. "Don't call me that."

Rikku looked from Kyia to Sarion with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. _'He has a pet name for her?' _Before she could question it however, Yuna spoke up.

"We need to find Paine."

"If we follow her, we'll all end up in the same state you found me." Yuna's jaw fell open and Sarion continued. "Something happened the other night to Paine. She sprouted spiked armor in similar fashion to Rikku's transformation earlier. It was definitely the stuff of legends."

Yuna sighed. "How is that possible? How is any of this possible? Our grids and dresspheres were lost in the crash!"

Kyia chimed in. "Actually, I don't think they were." When the girls looked over at her she continued. "I think somehow either after the crash or when Sarion brought you back your body absorbed their power. It could be a side-effect of the cavern as well."

"But we knew the boy who invented them. He made them specifically for us." Rikku pointed out.

With a smirk, Kyia gave the blonde a knowing look. "And every creation came from divine inspiration without anything to model it after right? Did you ever think that maybe he got the idea from something else? Because I can assure you; Paine has been rocking those spikes longer than any of you have been alive."

Sarion pushed off the tree and began making his way back to the camp from the night before. "We should see if our horses are still there. After that we can discuss what we should do but without horses our options shrink. Let's just hope they are patient and decided not to wander off."

Rikku nodded and skipped over to his side. There was so much to worry about that her mind was literally aching but right now she simply wanted to be near Sarion. Despite being healed his pace was low and labored; obviously the body needed more time to rest. Sadly time was something that for the first time in his life, he lacked.

* * *

_As the sun broke the horizon, Praeta let out of a soft sigh. She had remained in her room while the small group of potential Harvesters had gone to attend Serena's ritual. The High Priestess was not expected to watch and despite much begging from the young blonde, Praeta had refused to be present. It was not that she did not care about the girl but the opposite. The ritual was a horrible rite that forever sealed who you were away and created a new you. She did not wish to see the kind, loving girl she had been caring for all these years vanish before her eyes._

_Serena had grown tough, calloused and even to some extent cruel but it was all for survival. The ritual was not about survival; it was about taking life. Not just the life of a stranger but taking your old life and destroying it forever. She could only hope that the young teenager would be strong enough to perform this task and still return to her with those bright, intelligent eyes._

_Cold sapphire eyes looked down at the man and woman kneeling before her. They were blind-folded and gagged but their faces were easily recognizable. They were, after all, in her home village. Leaning down, she untied the blindfolds and gags on both of the bound villagers. Their collective gasp one of mixed shock and delight._

"_Oh Serena my baby!" The woman exclaimed with tears springing to her eyes. "When you never came home I assumed the worst! What have they done to you baby?" Despite the years apart, the woman instantly recognized her long assumed dead daughter's face._

_The man looked at his daughter with a hint of fear in his eyes; he did not recognize the girl before him as the girl he once raised. "What happened to you Serena?"_

_The girl looked from one parent to the other. "I became a fox."_

_As the mother opened her mouth to question this strange statement, a gurgle was the only sound produced as Serena ran her through with a jet-black blade. Her father's fearful eyes flicked to her just in time to receive the same blade through his heart._

_Looking down at the two bodies, the girl felt only the smallest hint of remorse but soon that too faded. "Rabbits do not raise a fox." She placed her hand to her chest, a small smile present on her pink lips. "A fox does."_

_When she arrived back at the castle, the High Priestess stood waiting in the front hall. When Serena entered the door, Praeta ordered all the guards out. Serena waited for the guards to close the doors before approaching Praeta, stopping just a few paces away. "My task is complete Praeta."_

_Praeta fidgeted nervously under her robes, doing her best to not allow the young girl to see her in such a state. "And how do you feel Serena?"_

_Stepping forward, Serena's warm smile dissolved the tension in the room. "I am fine Praeta. I simply did as I was required to be able to return to your side where I belong."_

"_Then you are truly all I hoped for." She leaned in and tightly embraced the young girl before her. "Kneel my child; it is time for you to become one of us."_

_The door behind her opened and Reya walked in accompanied by numerous other Harvesters. They formed a half-circle around Serena before dropping to a knee. The High Priestess produced a small vial from within her robe and held it before her. "Take and drink from this, dear one."_

_Serena took the small object and removed the stopper, pouring the thick, black fluid into her mouth without hesitation. The effect was immediate. Her entire body felt as though she had been lit aflame from the inside but her screams died in her throat as she lacked the breath to produce a single sound. Dropping to both knees, she looked up at Praeta with confusion in her eyes and saw sympathy flooding the ruby eyes looking down at her._

_Dropping to all fours she finally managed to cry out, her scream echoing off the stone walls as the torment continued. After what felt like an eternity she fell silent; the pain had subsided and her body was beginning to feel normal again. Looking up she saw silver tassels obstructing her vision and brushed them aside in annoyance only to have them return to her face. Reaching up she gasped; her once golden-blonde hair was now stark silver. Praeta had told her that in addition to her eyes becoming red that some Harvesters underwent other changes such as hair color but the sight was shocking nonetheless._

_Kneeling in front of the now silver-haired girl, Praeta brushed the stray hairs aside and cupped her face. "Welcome to your family dear one. I expect you to bring us a new level of honor, Paine."_

_Hearing her new name struck something deep within the young girl but the tight embrace of the woman she revered more than any other overtook such thoughts. All she cared about was maintaining the comforting love that Praeta showed her._

* * *

Paine staggered to her feet and wiped the blood that had mysteriously appeared at the corner of her mouth. Walking down the coast, she saw a castle on the far horizon. It was that castle she had spent so many years both as a captive and then as a leader. Now she felt a strange draw to it as if there was no other place she could possibly go.

"Yuna." She whispered softly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_Woo~ Nice long chapter. Whole bunch of story going on. Welcome to Spira 2.0… or something. Not gonna lie, making a "place" was tough but I couldn't just throw them anywhere. Not with the THOUSANDS of years of history that would somehow go completely without notice on land? I think not. Figured this way worked best. Let me know. I'm sure I'll get some harsh critiques on this one but hey, at least I updated before I left!_

_This IS the last chapter during my deployment. My time in Afghanistan ends in less than 90 hours and after that I will be without internet for likely up to two weeks. I may write during that period but I'd have no way to upload so I stayed up until 3am writing this for you!_

_I promise, I will be at LEAST taking "notes" so I don't lose this train of thought. I know, or at least hope, you're all wondering what the deal is with Solari's flashbacks to Claire and what Kate's role is and overall WTF IS GOING ONE?!... I hope I have you that interested. Next chapters will involve a lot more excitement. This one was mostly informative._

_Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to review because I WILL be checking for reviews before I lose internet! More inspiration = more writing while gone! True story!_

_Oh and yeah. Been awake 22 hours now. Contacts are also 2 months old. So if I missed any OBVIOUS things, correct me in PM and I will adjust. Everything is pretty blurry about now :P Same with any major lore errors. Lore in MY story, not with FF. I get into a "zone" sometimes and just GO! Sometimes I forget things. Love you all!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So this is where you will be sleeping. I apologize that it's such a mess but I just moved here the other day." The young blonde smiled brightly at the younger girl. "If you'd like I can show you around the area or we can just get some sleep."

Kate looked around the large tent in awe; it was nicer than the house she had lived in nearly every way. The floor was comprised of various furs that were both warm and soft on her blistered feet and the furnishings were all of quality wood and leather. There was a very large bed on the far side that was covered in bright, white furs and Kate felt her knees weaken at the sight. "Sleep would be wonderful Miss Hannah."

The older girl giggled. "Oh please, just Hannah is fine." Her smile faded and her look changed to hopeful. "I understand you must be so very afraid and missing your family but I was thinking that maybe…" She paused for a moment, her hands fidgeting nervously. "Maybe we could be friends?"

"I'd like that, Hannah." Kate smiled as the other girl's face lit up with joy. She wasn't sure why the girl was so happy over something so simple but it was nice to see such a bright smile after such a dark day. "Can I borrow a fur? I know I shouldn't be asking for things so soon for arriving and the floor has so many but those white ones are so beautiful."

Hannah stared at the girl for a moment and began giggling uncontrollably. Once she realized the younger girl was more confused than amused, she cleared her throat and fixed her long, blonde hair. "You can sleep on the bed if you wish Kate. I won't bite I promise. I'd never make you sleep on the floor!" She giggled again and made her way over to the bed. "There's some spare clothing in the chest on the other side. It might not fit you too well but we can worry about that tomorrow."

Kate nodded and approached the bedside, running a hand along the fur as she approached the chest. It was just as soft as she had imagined. She quickly changed before climbing into the large bed. A gasp escaped her as she sunk into the soft mattress; it was just as incredibly soft as the furs that she now pulled over her.

"If you need anything at all Kate, just wake me up ok? I'm a light sleeper so it won't be difficult."

She smiled at the older girl who blew out the last remaining candle. "Good night Hannah. I am glad I made a friend today, despite the circumstances."

The smile on Hannah's face was clear through her voice even in the dark. "I'm glad as well Kate. I know it's difficult at first but I promise that I will look after you. And if Mistress Solari has taken a liking to you there will be little to fear."

Nodding as she nuzzled into the soft furs, Kate thought about the events of the day. _'Both Solari and Hannah have been so nice to me. Why? All the other women have killed any who became a burden but so far these two have taken me under their wings. I am beyond grateful but I need to find out what about me makes them consider my well-being as a priority.'_

* * *

Blood sprayed the dark granite wall followed shortly by the sound of a body collapsing to stone floor. Silence rang in the aftermath of the sudden strike and the three remaining Harvesters swallowed nervously. One finally gained the courage to speak.

"We do not doubt in you Mistress. We are simply," she paused as she searched for the word that would be least likely to result in her following the path of twitching corpse before her. "curious as to what purpose she will serve. There are many who already dislike that Hannah has been allowed to live so long. Is this new girl to follow suit or is she here for some other purpose?"

Fiery, ruby eyes glared at the girl before her. She was of average build and nothing spectacular to look at but she was well-known for her incredible archery talents. She had long chestnut hair and pale skin that looked lighter still because of her crimson eyes and dark lips. "I don't recall a period arriving in which I explained myself to any of you. Last I checked I was in charge and if anyone would like to challenge me for my position they are welcome to."

Nothing was said from the three girls before her; the two short blondes had no interest in conflict and even the frustrated chestnut-haired girl was not willing to stand up to their leader. Solari was well known for her combat prowess and had never sustained an injury in combat from the time she arrived as a mortal to the present. "No Mistress." She mumbled submissively.

"Good. Now clean up this mess and stay out of my sight for the remainder of the night." She turned and walked back to her chambers; her long raven hair falling behind her like a jet-black waterfall.

The girls shared a look before turning and leaving. They would instruct servants to perform the task and spend the time saved looking into information on the young girl. It wouldn't be hard; they had plenty of villagers to 'question'.

As she entered her chamber, Solari sighed and tossed her sword belt onto a chair and flopped on her bed. _'Why must everything always be so complicated? Things went so smoothly when that heartless bitch ran things. Why can't they go so well now? Our new High Priestess is all but useless I understand but am I not a better leader than Paine was?' _She growled and rolled onto her back before kicking off her boots and running both hands through her long, soft hair.

Looking up at the ceiling, she sighed and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she had walked so much and her body was less than pleased with her decision to have done it. _'What am I doing? If someone begins to see me being soft on someone they could hurt her to spite me. As much as I can convince myself that I would make them suffer terribly it would not undo the fact. What if they killed her? There is no suffering that could be worth such an offense.' _She wiped a stray tear from her eyes as it ran back towards her hair. _'A mess. I'm already a mess over something so stupid.'_

The raven-haired girl got to her feet and slipped her robe off, allowing it to fall unceremoniously to the floor in a heap. A shiver overtook her at the cool air against her mostly bare flesh; a black thong was the only article still remaining. As she climbed back into bed she reached under her pillow and retrieved a crescent moon-shaped necklace. Looking it over she felt tears spring into her eyes anew. "Oh Claire…"

* * *

_"Solari! Wait for me!"_

_Crimson eyes watched impatiently as the blonde girl stumbled over the rough terrain in attempt to keep up with her. "You might be the slowest person I've ever met. How do you expect to become one of us at this rate?"_

_Claire cast her eyes to the ground and sniffled, immediately feeling tears burning in her eyes at the harsh reprimand. "I… I'm s-s-sorry Solari!" She wailed as the tears spilled down her cheeks._

_Flinching at the emotional outburst, Solari stepped close and embraced the sobbing girl. "Oh Claire, none of that now."_

_"B-b-but you are m-m-mad at me!" Her bright blue eyes were wide as she looked up into the crimson ones belonging to the girl who held her. "I… I keep tr-tr-trying my best but I'm not g-g-good enough!"_

_Solari felt her heart aching at the site of Claire in such distress. The older girl was hardly ever stern with her but even when she was this was an unusual response. "Claire you are everything to me. Why would you think you are not good enough? I only am hard on you because I would never forgive myself if you were to fail."_

_Finally having calmed down, at least enough that she was able to breathe normally, Claire pouted her cherry lips. "You've not summoned me to visit in over a week now. I still have another month until my trial so I know it is not related to that. I keep thinking you've replaced me."_

_"I would never replace you Claire." A small smile crossed her blood-red lips. "You are the one and only person I would ever invite into my chamber, let alone my bed."_

_Claire blushed and a smile finally managed to find its way onto her face. "So you're not mad at me? I didn't do something to upset you?"_

_Stroking the blonde hair of the younger girl, Solari kissed her forehead. "You have done no such thing, Claire. I simply have been too stressed from dealing with some of the others and trying to remain out of Mistress Paine's way. I am sorry for having neglected you."_

_Resting her head on Solari's shoulder, Claire smile and closed her eyes. "I'm so glad Solari. I don't think I could go on without you. The others are so terrible to me."_

_"And yet you refuse to name them, leaving me powerless to stop it."_

_"I am not willing to burden you with my foolish problems. It is a part of the training and I will endure. I have to." Claire kissed Solari's neck along the collar of her robes, enjoying the slight murmur that the older girl made._

_Running her fingers through long blonde hair, Solari gently gripped it and maneuvered the other girl's head back. "Claire we shouldn't. It's nearly time for you to return to your tent."_

_A breathy whisper against her ear sent a shiver down her spine. "Then we'd better hurry, no?"_

_As teeth nipped her ear Solari felt her cautions burn away. Still gripping the blonde by her hair, she pulled her close and engulfed the soft, cherry lips with her own. Deft hands moved quickly and in moments two robes were discarded. Soft flesh met soft flesh as the two lovers moved to the soft grass; hungry lips finding sensitive regions causing muffled groans to break the otherwise silent woods._

* * *

It was dark out but Sarion and the three girls found their way back to the camp quickly. Fortune had smiled on them in that all of the horses had remained nearby. They were greeted warmly by the lonely animals and quickly mounted up; Kyia making sure to ride in front of Sarion to the great displeasure of Rikku.

"So Sarion," the white-haired girl cooed as they rode towards the coast. "Who is the blonde girl?"

Watching the horizon and doing his best to ignore her intentionally shifting her hips against him, Sarion muttered in response. "None of your concern. Once we find Paine I will allow you to speak with her and then you are going back to the village."

Taking a hand from the reins, Kyia slid it along the inside of Sarion's thigh; his sharp intake of breath not going unnoticed. "You like her and she likes you. I can see it. Is she the reason you refuse to be mine so soon?"

As he leaned closed to answer due to the wind, emerald eyes burned into his back. Yuna noticed Rikku's hostile glare and brought her horse closer to her cousin's.

"Rikku, are you okay?"

The blonde looked over with a mixed expression on her face. "I don't like her Yunie." She whined. "I don't trust her and I don't like how 'friendly' she is with Sarion."

Yuna grinned and winked at the other girl. "You really like him, don't you? Does he like you?"

As her mind wandered, a blush filled the younger girl's cheeks. "You could say that." She giggled and looked ahead while trying to read the body language of the two on the white horse.

"So do you love her?" Her voice was calm but her heart was suddenly racing.

Sarion paused for a moment before answering. "I don't know. I know that she is unlike anyone I've ever met and her attitude and personality are spirit lifting beyond words."

Kyia bit her lip and turned her head to face him, her crimson eyes showing how exposed her emotions were. "And me? Am I just like any other girl, Sarion?"

Swallowing hard and recognizing the fragile situation, Sarion offered a warm smile. "Of course not _Koshka_. You too are unlike anyone else. Not only have you been a valued friend for all these years but you have given me another chance at life."

Feeling a blush rise in her cheeks, she smiled and cupped his face with her right hand, her left retaining hold on the reins. "Is that all I am Sarion? Just a friend?"

That she had not commented on her pet name showed Sarion how worried she was about how he felt for her. _'Why this all of the sudden? She never commented or cared before if I was to meet someone. Is it that she can see her and is intimidated by her?' _He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I don't know Kyia. I would say you're definitely more than a friend bu-"

His words were cut off as her soft pink lips sealed over his mouth. The act startled him enough that he nearly let go of his grip on the reins that she had completely let go of. Her teeth grazed his lip as a moan escaped her and her hand slid behind his neck to hold him steady.

Yuna's eyes went wide before she glanced over at her cousin. Rikku looked like a volcano at imminent eruption. Her face was a bright red and her lips were pressed together so tightly they were turning white. She knew the younger girl liked Sarion for some time but she was still surprised by the sudden jealous streak in her.

Finally breaking the kiss, Kyia smiled demurely. "Good enough for me Sarion." She looked over his shoulder at the seething blonde. "It appears we had an audience."

"Oh wonderful." Sarion closed his eyes with a sigh. He was definitely going to be in for it when they arrived at the coast.

Yuna offered a small smile to her cousin but was ignored completely. Sighing, she looked off into the horizon. _'Paine, I hope Kyia was right that you will find us when you're ready. We'll wait as long as it takes. I'll never leave you.'_

* * *

Paine leaned heavily on her sword as she looked at the massive structure in the distance. It was a place that was so familiar and yet unknown at the same time. Memories had plagued her throughout the journey and each one brought forth body-wracking pains that brought her to her knees.

"I couldn't have done all of those things." She muttered to herself; a wave of nausea stopped her for a moment at the mere thought. "I always knew something was horrible in my past but could I really be such a monster?"

Continuing her journey towards the large castle, she thought back to Yuna and her annoying, but lovable cousin. Were they okay? Her stomach lurched as memories of what she had done to Sarion surfaced. She knew he would recover because Kyia was there but having inflicted such wounds on her rescuer made her sick. Then there was Kyia. Just thinking about the white-haired girl brought forth a slew of emotions that ranged from anger to sorrow, nausea to arousal.

Her memories of the girl were fragmented but she distinctly recalled knowing the girl on a very intimate level. No details would come to her but she felt as though she owed her humanity to the girl; as if before her there was nothing but darkness. A glimpse of white caught her attention and she stopped to look down at the strange interruption of sand. As her eyes focused on the lone flower her vision blurred and she pitched forward, landing in an unconscious heap. Beside her, standing alone in defiance of the desolate ground surrounding it, was a white rose.

* * *

_"Praeta!" The silver-haired girl ducked under a spear and thrust her short sword deep into the neck of the man wielding it. "Praeta!" She called again and scanned the battlefield. The woman she was searching for was nowhere to be seen and her heart was thundering in her chest. 'You can't have died Praeta, I'd never forgive you.'_

_"Paine! Behind you!" An unfamiliar voice called out to her._

_She ducked just in time to avoid a potentially decapitating swipe of a battle-axe. Reversing her grip on the sword into a defensive position, she deflected a flanking thrust from a sword before ducking under another near-hit from the large axe. Before the hulking man could recover she slashed across his lower back horizontally before reversing the grip again and bringing the blade down hard from his shoulder to opposing hip._

_The topless barbarian roared in anger as he spun in a wild arc; his only desire to split the small girl who wounded him in half. His blade found only air however as the elusive girl ducked under before thrusting her blade up into his inner thigh at the joint. The man howled in pain and staggered back before falling to the ground as bright red blood fountained from the severed artery._

_Paine approached the man casually, as if oblivious to the carnage surrounding her as bodies piled up on both sides of the conflict. Looking down at the man she sneered as she placed her blade between his legs and pressed down forcefully; her eyes sparkled at the strangled cry her actions caused._

"_Paine! Help! I found Praeta!" Again, that unfamiliar voice caught her attention._

_Running over to the sound, Paine saw a white-haired girl fending off three sword-wielding barbarians with a dague-trident dagger[1] in each hand. The three-bladed daggers were moving in a blur as she parried strike after strike but it was purely defensive; eventually she would tire and they would overtake her. At her feet lay an injured Praeta. The sight of her mentor and idol injured sent Paine over the edge. As she arrived at the scene she lunged at the nearest barbarian, a bald man with a beard down to his bare chest, slamming her sword into his ribs up the hilt._

_Being relieved of one of her attackers, the white-haired girl spun to the side of a wild swing and thrust the typically defensive dagger in to the throat of the man to her left. Before she could remove the blades, blood splashed her face and the third barbarian dropped to the ground headless._

"_Mistress Paine! Praeta is hurt but will survive. Can you help me carry her?" The girl was younger than Paine but just barely. She wore simple, black leather armor that covered less than it showed but allowed her great flexibility with her strange daggers._

"_I will carry her. You need to keep the path clear, understood?"_

_The girl swallowed and nodded. She was nervous to be in Paine's presence; everyone was. "Yes Mistress. Follow me."_

_As they made their way back towards the rear they had to force themselves not to look at their fallen sisters. Many of the girls were dead but more still were wounded severely and unable to move; their cries filled the evening air alongside the steel against steel of battle. They had no time to stop and help the other girls no matter how heart-wrenching it was to see them suffering._

"_We can come back for them after we get Praeta to safety." Paine yelled to the other girl. She did not like leaving the girls behind any more than the white-haired girl did but she was of much stronger resolve. This was far from her first battle and would certainly not be her last. Besides, Praeta's wound was significant enough that prolonging treatment would result in permanent damage if not death._

_Looking down at the woman she carried, Paine felt her heart climb into her throat; Praeta's left shoulder had a deep gash that went down alongside her breast and was bleeding significantly. "Don't you dare die on me Praeta." She muttered as she picked up her pace._

_Finally they reached the rear where dozens of wounded were being attended to by the healers. Paine rushed to one she knew personally as one of the more skilled among them. "Raina! Praeta is hurt!"_

_A mid-twenties woman with brown hair tied in an intricate bun looked up at the sound of her name. "Bring her here Paine. I'll get right to work."_

_After she handed Praeta over to the healer, Paine turned her attention to the white-haired girl who stood panting in exhaustion. "You, what is your name?"_

"_K-Kyia, Mistress." The girl bowed her head in supplication._

_Stepping forward and lifting the girl's chin, she offered a heartfelt smile to the younger girl; something no one aside Praeta had seen from the silver-haired warrior since she had arrived. "Thank you for what you have done Kyia."_

_Blushing furiously and averting her eyes, Kyia swallowed past the lump in her throat. "It's an honor to defend the High Priestess and higher still to be praised by you, Mistress."_

_Paine felt an odd sensation in her chest as she stood there with her eyes locked on the other girl's face. She studied the girl before her as if trying commit to memory every detail. The straight cut of her jaw, her high cheekbones and her button nose. "Please Kyia, call me Paine."_

_The younger girl felt her heart rate quicken still. 'If this keeps up, my heart will fly from my chest.' She thought. "Okay Mi.. Paine." She smiled nervously. When Paine smiled again she felt her stomach do flips. This was the first time she had ever spoken with the silver-haired goddess and she was more than a little nervous._

_Kyia had been watching Paine for a few years; before she had even become a Harvester. Every time the older girl would spar or be foolishly challenged for a duel Kyia made her way there. She knew the older girl would never give her the time of day but she was inevitably drawn to her. Everything about the gorgeous leader of the military was intoxicating to the recent recruit._

_Ruby eyes narrowed thoughtfully as they studied the uncomfortable white-haired girl. "You're a newer recruit, aren't you Kyia?"_

"_Yes, I only turned a few months ago."_

_Realization dawned on Paine as she kept her eyes locked on the crimson orbs of the girl before her. This was the girl who she saw watching her at all of her matches. "I knew you looked familiar." The other girl stiffened visibly, her nerves already on edge. "You were at all of my fights. I always saw you standing to the side as if you were scouting me."_

_Kyia paled and held her hands up defensively. "That's not it at all Mistress!" She rushed out. "I swear I'd never-"_

_"Relax Kyia, I was teasing you." The older girl interrupted with a laugh. "Though it does make one curious," she began as she leaned close to the other girl. "why did you watch me?"_

_Color flooded back into the white-haired girl's cheeks in a rush "I… I…"_

_Paine's face was mere inches from the younger girl's. "I think you have explaining to do." Kyia swallowed hard and the silver-haired girl continued. "Come by my chambers tomorrow night when the moon is highest."_

_"O-Okay." As she stammered her answer, Paine turned and walked away with a satisfied smirk. Kyia stood rooted to the spot for minutes before finally making her way back out to the field in search of survivors. The following night would begin a torrid love affair that changed both of the girls forever._

* * *

Halting just before the beach, Sarion quickly dismounted and got to work building a fire. The moon was high in the sky now to provide illumination but dark, angry clouds were brewing in the distance. As the others rode up, Sarion felt Rikku's heated gaze on his back and decided dealing with this now would be far better than allowing her to smolder any longer.

"Rikku, help me find some firewood."

The blonde girl nodded and made her way into the wood line after him. Rather than say a word, she simply began scouting the ground as if actually looking for firewood. Sarion stood and watched her for a few moments before sighing.

"Rikku…"

Saying nothing, she simply continued to gather wood; her displeasure with him as obvious as the sky was blue. While they were not formally 'together' the fact that she had expressed such interest in him and gone as far as she had with him was enough to her. She didn't know his history with the other girl but did not find it relevant to the present.

Approaching the girl, Sarion stopped right before her and crossed his arms. "Stop sulking."

Rikku blinked in surprise at his serious tone and looked up to meet his eyes. She had expected him to apologize and ask her forgiveness but his tone had no such quality to it. "Sarion?"

"I understand you being jealous of Kyia. She and I go back dozens of your lifetimes and our history is not exactly platonic. However you need to realize that I am not pursuing her, I'm pursuing you." He paused to make sure she was paying attention; his emerald eyes burning into hers. "Yes, she kissed me but I'm betting it was more to get a rise out of you than anything else."

"But you call her a pet name…" She mumbled quietly.

Sarion sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to wrap his arms around the girl in front of him and kiss her until they were both oxygen deprived and dizzy but he needed her to understand she was more than a physical fix and that he was not going to drop her for Kyia. "One that I established over a century ago Rikku and she usually reacts with violence when I use it."

Rikku tilted her head to the side with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"Because it means kitten." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. Her expression soured as if a lemon was in her mouth.

"You call her kitten?" She stepped closer to Sarion, keeping her gaze locked on his. "And exactly how close _have_ you been with her Sarion?"

Averting his eyes, color rushed to his cheeks. "Not as far as I have with you."

Rikku felt her anger simmer down slightly at the comment. "But you've known her for so long. And she likes you."

"But she isn't you."

A coy smile made its way onto the young girl's face. "And what about me made you decide to do what you did?"

His blush deepened. "Everything."

"Indulge me." She whispered as she leaned closer.

Seeing her eyes sparkled as she spoke, Sarion took the wood from her and dropped it to the side. "Your innocence." He wrapped his arms around her. "Your bubbly attitude."

She hummed, pleased with his answers; so far. "Mmm, and?"

He grinned, pressing his forehead to hers. "The way you giggle." His hands slid down to her back, into her shorts and grasped her rear. "Your absolutely amazing body."

"I bet Kyia has a great body too." She whispered, pressing her body tightly to his and inching her lips towards his.

Their lips brushed momentarily but Sarion pulled back and a whine escaped the trembling girl's lips. "Maybe, but my eyes only linger on yours." His grip tightened as he lifted her clear off the ground before finally allowing his lips to make solid contact with hers.

A moan escaped the young thief but was muffled by the mouth ravishing hers. When her back was suddenly pressed against a tree she wrapped her arms and legs around the man holding her up. Her tongue explored his mouth hungrily as her fingers ran through his hair. Despite her anger with him for allowing Kyia to kiss him she knew he spoke the truth when he said he had not gone very far with the white-haired beauty.

Feeling Rikku's body responding as her breasts pressed tightly to his chest, Sarion turned and laid Rikku on the soft grass in a single, gentle motion. As her legs released their grip on his waist and came to rest on the ground, Sarion broke their lip contact for the first time since they began. "Rikku, in all the centuries of my life, no one has ever compared to you."

Panting in a mixture of desire and the need of air, Rikku grinned up at the man above her. "And no one ever will."

Sarion nodded and leaned down, kissing her neck down to her collarbone before pausing momentarily. "The others might wonder what is taking us so long."

Biting her lip, Rikku retracted her right hand and pulled the string tying her top together; the fabric covering her breasts quickly falling aside due to her heaving chest. As fast as the fabric fell away, Sarion's mouth replaced it on her right breast and his hand, her left. A low moan escaped her lips as she arched into his touch. "They'll be fine." A short squeal escaped her lips as his tongue circled her nipple before he gently nipped at it.

"Good." He murmured into the soft flesh before him. "Because I'd rather not stop." His tongue teased her nipple again before he moved to the other breast, repeating the process and causing the girl beneath him to squirm as her breath became short panting.

"You better not stop." She groaned as he teased both nipples, one with a hand and the other with his tongue. "I want you Sarion." When he began kissing down her stomach she stopped him with a grip on his shoulders; his glance up was one of confusion. "Not this time." She smiled with a slight blush. "I mean I want _you_."

Sarion ran his hands down her sides and hooked both her thong and shorts in his fingers. Rikku lifted her legs and lifted her hips as he slid the remaining garments down and off before setting them aside. "You're sure about this Rikku?" His voice was thick with desire and it was obvious that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Nodding and spreading her legs to each side of him, she bit her lip as he lifted his shirt over his head then undid his belt. Once his pants were cast aside, he positioned himself between her legs and leaned down for an eagerly awaited kiss. As their tongues entwined, Sarion slowly lowered himself down, hesitating a moment before pressing into her; the wetness between her legs confirming the words she spoke next.

"Please Sarion." She gasped as their lips separated momentarily. "I'm ready."

Looking into the emerald pools of Rikku's eyes, Sarion gently pressed into her eliciting a gasp and a tightened grip on his shoulders. As he slowly inched into her, small whimpers came from the trembling girl as she bit her lip but her eyes never faltered in their resolve. Once he was fully inside her, he remained still for a moment in order to give her a chance to adjust.

"Dear spirits you feel incredible." Rikku purred as she ran a hand down his chest.

Sarion smiled and leaned close, kissing her lips softly. "As do you Rikku. There is no one I'd rather be with."

She grinned and bit his lip playfully as she grinded her hips against him to urge his continuing. "Now stop talking and fuck me." Her eyes burned with desire and her comment surprised Sarion into a smirk.

Placing his hands to either side of the blonde hair splayed on the grass before him, Sarion began slowly moving his hips along with Rikku's; nearly pulling out entirely before pressing fully into her again. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she panted between excited whimpers; her eyes were glazing over from the euphoric rush spreading throughout her body. "Faster Sarion, fuck me harder!" She cried out as she lifted her legs up around his midsection; her hips now completely off the ground.

"Oh Rikku…" He groaned as he quickened his pace, his muscular chest glistened with sweat in the bright moonlight. Small sounds were escaping Rikku's lips with each impact of his thighs against hers and her hands moved to grab at the grass beside her; clumps being unearthed in the process.

"Oh Sarion!" She cried out, the euphoric feeling rushing through her body and causing her to see stars. "Sarion," she gasped. "Please… with me…"

Sarion's hands clenched into the dirt as he gasped at the feeling of her tightening around him inside her as her body reached its peak. "Rikku!" His own body was at its limit and his pace had become rapid and more forceful much to the delight of the girl squirming beneath him.

"Sarion!" She cried out, arching her back as she reached climax at the feeling of him doing the same; her body shuddered in rapture at the feeling of his warmth spreading into her. As he rested down on his elbows, his sweat-slick body pressed to hers, both panted in unison. "That… was incredible." Rikku managed between breaths.

Kissing her shoulder softly, Sarion ran a hand through her tangled hair. "I can say without doubts that all the centuries of waiting were more than worth it to have it be with you Rikku."

Smiling lazily at the man resting atop her, Rikku waited for him to turn towards her and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "I'm glad Sarion. And I want you to be the only man to ever do so."

Looking down into the glazed eyes of his lover, Sarion smiled. "I'd be more than happy to comply with such a desire."

Stroking his face with a free hand, Rikku giggled. "We should probably get back to the others. I'm surprised they never came over, especially Yunie. She's such a worrier."

After a few minutes of hastily dressing and adjusting themselves, the two walked back out where a frustrated Yuna sat cross-legged. Kyia was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku beamed, her legs struggling to walk without any hints of their activity showing; a feat easier said than done.

Yuna got to her feet and crossed her arms; her left foot tapping in annoyance. "What took you two so long?" She looked from Rikku to Sarion then back to Rikku. "And where is the firewood!?"

"Oh poopie." Looking around, Rikku put on her biggest smile for her irritated cousin. "I promise I have a good reason but you just have to trust me for now, kay?"

The brunette eyed the grinning blonde and let out a sigh as she dropped her arms to her sides. "Fine but that still doesn't solve our need for firewood. Kyia decided she was going to go to sleep with or without a fire." She pointed over her shoulder where the white-haired girl was propped against a nearby tree.

Sarion let out a sigh of relief. _'So she didn't follow us at least.'_ Smiling at the girls briefly, he turned back towards the woods. "I'll get some. You two relax."

As he made his way back into the tree line, Yuna turned to Rikku. "I understand you had to talk with him Rikku but you were gone so long I was beginning to worry." She giggled nervously. "I only didn't follow because I didn't want to interrupt you two doing something I could do without seeing."

Rikku's grin almost split her face. "You would have."

Yuna gasped. "You didn't!"

"I did." With a giggle, Rikku quickly detailed her and Sarion's trip to the woods. Being that Rikku was not well-known for her modesty Yuna soon was as bright red as a ripe tomato. "Let me tell you Yunie; it was the most incredible feeling ever. I am sore but I already wish I could run back into the woods and-"

"I get it!" Yuna burst out causing the blonde to fall into fits of giggles.

Returning with both arms full of firewood, Sarion dropped them and began setting up a fire. He felt Yuna's eyes on him but when he looked over she quickly looked away with a blush. _'What's up with her?'_ He shrugged and set the finished stack ablaze with a flick of his wrist.

"Show off." Rikku giggled and grinned at Sarion as he sat beside her.

"You enjoy it." He grinned and kissed her quickly before laying back beside the pleased thief. "Now get down here and get some rest. We should get a relatively early start."

Yuna looked over and smiled, seeing her cousin quickly nestling into Sarion's side. "Will we make it before sunset tomorrow Sarion?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "We should. It will depend on any interruptions we encounter. Some of the area ahead has wandering tribes that may wish to offer us a meal. Refusing is very improper but it will take up a few hours of the day."

Nodding with a yawn, Yuna curled up near the fire. _'I hope you are safe and resting somewhere Paine. Wherever you are I hope you know that we care about you. So much.' _She sighed and closed her eyes; her heart almost aching at the thought of the other girl's absence. _'I don't know what it is about you but when you're away it's as if a part of me is missing. You'd probably look at me like I was from another planet and tell me I was being foolish if I told you but it's true. You mean a lot more than you know.'_ As she drifted off her last thoughts remained on the ruby-eyed girl. If only she knew that the girl on her thoughts was thinking of her at that moment as well.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to make a showing as Kate's eyes fluttered open. At first confusion struck the young girl at her unfamiliar surroundings but after a few moments she realized her situation. Looking over, she noticed the other side of the bed was vacant. Kate got to her feet and stretched; the sound of shouting, muffled by the thick tent walls, caught her attention and led her out to investigate. As she exited the tent she gasped at the sight before her.

Hannah was in the center of a small circle of girls and her naked body was covered in cuts and bruises. Another girl was in the circle with her; a plain looking girl with chestnut hair wearing leather armor as opposed to the usual robes that those around her wore. As the battered blonde go to a shaky, vertical stance the other girl smirked.

"Give it up Hannah, the brat needs to go. The last thing we need right now is Mistress Solari being all worked up over some stupid human again. She wasn't a leader before and she still managed to endanger us all. Think of how bad it could be now that she runs things!"

Spitting a mouthful of blood out and covering her breasts with one arm, Hannah shook her head. "I won't let you hurt her Anna. You'll have to kill me."

"You don't know how much I was hoping you'd say that Hannah. I've wanted head mounted on my wall since you were mistakenly turned."

Though terrified of the brunette, Hannah stood her ground. Blood ran from her nose and busted lower lip but she refused to show the pain she felt. The truth was Hannah was not an experienced fighter at all; the only reason she had passed the joining was Solari had pushed her through it without the trial. She never knew why but constantly heard rumors that Solari had a secretive soft-side to her that Hannah brought out.

"Don't you touch her!" Came a young voice from outside the circle.

Hannah's mouth fell open. "Kate, no…" But it was too late. Anna had already spun around and focused her crimson eyes on the young raven-haired girl.

"Wait your turn little bitch, after I finish with Hannah I'll get to you." She smirked cruelly at the younger girl. "I'll even be sure to work Hannah's staff up between your legs so you won't have to die a virgin. Unless Hannah's already been working that ang-" Her threat was cut short as Hannah tackled her from behind.

"Run Kate!" She was struggling to hold the brunette but a hard boot to her ribs sent her tumbling to the side. One of Anna's cohorts had intervened and was now making her way over to Hannah who lay gasping for air.

"Farewell Hannah." The black-haired girl said simply as she drew a dagger.

Sprinting over, Kate launched herself into the girl holding the dagger sending them both rolling across the stone ground. Getting to her feet, Kate's chest was heaving and her entire body shook with a never before felt rage. As the other girl got up and glared at the smaller girl, she felt a sudden discomfort; a discomfort that everyone in the immediate area felt.

Anna growled in frustration and began making her way over. "Just kill the little whore and be done with it Layna!"

The black-haired girl, Layna, looked from Kate to the still gasping Hannah and opted for the fallen girl instead.

"Leave. Her. ALONE!" Kate screamed. As the last word passed her lips she unconsciously thrust both arms forward. The result was a thunderous clap that shook the ground with enough force to knock numerous girls over. As Anna got to her feet she stared in awe at Layna. Or rather what was left of her.

Just beside the fallen blonde rested a pair of leather boots. Above them was nothing but a pink mist that was slowly settling to the stones below. Kate stood there in shocked silence; her amazement equally matched by all of the girls standing nearby to include Hannah who had finally gained her breath.

"Lay… Layna?" A redheaded girl called out in disbelief. Silence hung heavily in the air as all eyes went to the small raven-haired girl.

"Leave Hannah alone." She said quietly. Though she was still in shock over what had just transpired, she knew better than to let the girls realize it was completely accidental. Her sapphire blue eyes looked up at Anna. "Get. Away." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Hannah stared at the young girl in outright awe as the others backed away slowly. After giving the girl a heated glare, Anna and the others left without a word spoken among them. Once they were all gone, the blonde girl approached Kate slowly. "Kate sweetie it's okay."

"I killed her Hannah. I don't know what happened or how it happened but when she was going to hurt you I felt something 'snap' and then she… she…"

Pulling Kate into a gentle embrace, Hannah stroked her jet-black hair soothingly. "Shh, it's okay Kate. You didn't do anything wrong." As she comforted the younger girl, she couldn't help but wonder how the trembling girl in her arms could have summoned such power. There was definitely more to this girl than met the eye and Hannah had a suspicion that Solari had known that from the beginning.

* * *

Solari closed her eyes and arched her back as she bit her bottom lip to muffle the sounds building in her throat. A loud knock on the door halted the hand between her legs. A second knock elicited an angry growl from the black-haired girl as she got to her feet and pulled her robe on. "Enter." She called out irritably. It was incredibly likely that whoever had interrupted her daydream of that day in the woods would end up flayed by nightfall.

The large door swung open slowly and Reya peered in nervously; her long dark brown hair was pulled into a tight pony-tail that fell over her shoulder as she leaned inside. "Mistress I am sorry for disturbing you but there was an incident inv-"

"Is Kate alright?" Solari interrupted quickly. She knew it would have to involve her for Reya to come personally.

Nodding, the brunette continued. "She is fine Mistress. Hannah was beaten terribly by Anna and some others while defending the girl."

At the feeling of blood dripping from between her fingers, Solari realized her fists were clenched to the point of her nails breaking skin. "Will Hannah be alright? What happened to Kate?"

"That's the strange thing Mistress." She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "She used some form of power that basically vaporized Layna. Only her boots and a slight mess on the stones remain."

Solari's eyes widened. "Hannah?"

"No. The girl, Kate."

Standing there for a moment, Solari let out a deep breath. The girl was definitely special so her original instincts had been correct. "Bring Anna to my chamber." She smirked, a dark look overtaking her face. "And call for Egan as well. Tell him I have use for him."

Reya blanched and felt a cold sweat break across her skin. "Mistress…"

Solari narrowed her crimson eyes at the brunette. "Is there a problem Reya?"

"No Mistress. Right away Mistress." she quickly mumbled as she opened the door and departed. _'She really cares for this new girl. I'd better get to know her soon; those close to Solari rarely want for anything.'_

As the door closed Solari sat back on the bed to wait for their return. It would be nice to kill two birds with one stone so to speak; she would finish what she left off and Anna would certainly learn her place.

* * *

Paine groaned into the sand as her eyes fluttered open. Seeing the white rose just inches from her face, she reached out and gently stroked the petals. "Kyia. Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't we just have been happy?" A rogue tear fell to the sand below before Paine slowly got to her feet.

She shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh. Her confusion over her feelings was frustrating her to the point of anger and there looked to be no easy fix. She was hopelessly in love with Yuna but at the same time she had once held such feelings for the white-haired Harvester. Both had made their feelings clear however Kyia's actions were centuries passed and Yuna was intoxicated at the time; her memories of that evening were nonexistent.

"I just bring trouble to everyone I care for." Paine muttered bitterly as fresh tears filled her ruby eyes. "Everyone I ever care for ends up dying or in terrible danger. I wouldn't be surprised if it was my fault that we crashed in the first place." Clenching a gauntleted fist to her chest, Paine fought back a wave of nausea as she recalled the woman, Solari, telling her of Kyia's torture. "My lover torture and Praeta…" Her voice cracked and she choked back a sob. "Praeta, I wish I could have done things differently."

Stroking the necklace she wore, Paine continued on her journey. She was nearly at her destination and once there she hoped whatever answers she was still lacking would be answered. After all it was the place that stripped her of all memories of this place.

* * *

The chestnut-haired girl grunted as a gauntleted fist slammed into her jaw sending her tumbling to the stone floor. As she spit out the blood pooling in her mouth, rough hands hoisted her up and off her feet before striking her again.

"Did you think I was bullshitting you Anna?" Solari glared at the other girl as she struggled to get to her feet. "Did you think I wouldn't enforce what I say?" She nodded to the large man beside her who hoisted the battered girl clear off the ground by her hair. He was nearly twice the size of the girl he held with tribal tattoos covering his body. He wore simple leather pants and gauntlets; his broad chest bare and covered in scars from countless battles.

"Mistress," she mumbled as blood oozed down her chin. "I simply thought-"

Solari struck the girl in the abdomen causing her to gasp as the air was ripped from her lungs. "You do not think!" She roared, ruby eyes blazing. "You obey! I will not tolerate disobedience of any sort!" She stepped close and gripped the battered girl's face. "Especially when it involves Hannah or my Kate." Her words came out in a hiss.

With that, Solari spun on her heel and snapped her fingers as she sat up on her bed. The large man maintained his hold of the gasping girl's hair with his right hand while his left gripped her armor and ripped it off with a powerful yank. Buckles snapped and leather tore as the dangling girl's nude form was exposed.

"Mistress…" Reya mumbled from beside the bed.

Lifting off her robe and setting it on the bed beside her, Solari looked over at her subordinate in annoyance. "You may leave if you do not wish to remain Reya." Her eyes traveled back to the scene unfolding before her as the other girl quickly departed. "Please Anna, feel free to fight back. Neither Egan nor myself mind the struggle." A cruel smile overtook her blood-red lips.

Anna began squirming to escape as realization dawned on her; her hands clawing at the massive arm holding her off the ground by her hair. "Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed at him futilely. His arms were nearly the size of her waist and even with Harvester blood flowing in her veins she was no match for the barbarian that held her.

Solari watched with a pleased look on her face as she slid a hand between her legs. Egan slapped the flailing girl twice with enough force to take her senses before throwing her to the floor roughly. Before she could scramble to her feet his foot struck her back, shoving her into the stone tiles where her chin split upon impact; blood immediately pouring forth.

"I thought you'd have more fight in you Anna. You were so tough when you attacked Hannah weren't you?" Solari teased. As Egan removed his pants and positioned himself behind the bloodied girl, Solari bit her lip and began rubbing gently between her thighs with her right hand while her left gripped the blankets beside her.

Egan grabbed Anna's wrists and pinned them behind her back firmly with one hand while his other took a firm grip of her hips. He suddenly slammed into her from behind without warning, the sudden penetration so painful it rendered her unable to even scream. Her bare breasts dragged painfully on the stone as he pulled back and then drove into her again.

Biting down on her lip, Solari slipped a finger into her own waiting pussy followed shortly after by a second as Egan's pace increased; the sound of her clipped cries a melodic stimulant for the raven-haired Mistress. A small moan escaped her as her pace quickened to match the man brutalizing the girl on the floor.

Anna's voice was hoarse from screaming and her sounds were reducing to whines and whimpers as Egan continued to ravish her from behind; her knees and breasts both raw from the rough stone floor. The large man released her arms and tightly gripped her hips for greater leverage as he reached his peak. Solari groaned out at her own climax as his seed spilled out down the ruined girl's thighs and onto the floor below.

"You are dismissed Egan." Solari took her fingers and slipped them into her mouth, purring at her own taste. "And have Reya return Anna to her tent. I believe she has learned her lesson."

As Reya entered with two other girls Solari walked over to her window and looked down at the tent where Hannah and Kate were staying; her mind had already moved on to the young girl. "You truly are an amazing individual Kate. I look forward to finding out more but I'll allow you rest for now. I'm sure you need it."

Below in the tent Kate was not resting however, far from it. She was sitting beside a battered Hannah and gently washing the older girl's wounds with a cool rag. "I'm so sorry Hannah. I know you were hurt because of me."

Hannah smiled at the dark-haired girl. "You risked just as much when you came out for me."

"Well that's what friends do." Kate replied simply.

The blonde thought it over for a moment before smiling brightly at Kate. "Yeah, I suppose it is, isn't it?"

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Sarion and the girls arrived at their destination; a small temple on the water's edge. Their morning had been short due to the late hour they stopped and Sarion saw no need to rush and had let them sleep. After the night's activities he needed the rest as well.

"Sarion, what is this place?" Yuna asked in wonder as she took in the strange material that made up the outer walls of the circular structure. It was similar to marble but seemed to scintillate in the sunlight.

Waiting for Kyia to dismount, Sarion looked over at the brunette beside him. "This is a temple that practices very ancient magic. We're talking about magic that pre-dates any known recordings. More relevantly though this is the place that can transport us to the rest of Spira."

Looking from the temple to Sarion, Rikku tilted her head. "We're leaving without Paine?"

Yuna's eyes snapped to Sarion; she had known he wanted to get them off of the island but she had assumed they would give Paine time to return to them. "Sarion…"

"We have to go." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You just need to trust me on this. Now that you've been here you can return without the spell affecting you. We will return but if you pursue Paine right now she will kill you."

"Paine wouldn't hurt me…" Yuna mumbled in futile argument. She didn't want to leave Paine behind and with the recent changes in the girl to being this _different_ Paine that was fun and sweet and almost loving it was even tougher.

Sarion finally dropped down from his horse. "I understand your sentiments Yuna but right now she needs to do this on her own. This is one thing no one can help her with."

Stepping towards Sarion and placing a hand on his arm, Rikku looked up into his emerald eyes. "You know what she's going through, don't you?"

With a nod, Sarion placed his hand over hers. "Paine is dealing with the specters of her past. Trust me when I say she has a significant many to get a grip of."

Kyia stepped in and rested an arm over Yuna's shoulders. "I too understand your feelings on this. I've been hoping against hope to see her again for centuries and the thought of never seeing her again terrifies me. But I promise you that I will do whatever is within my power to find her and keep track of her during this time."

"How will that help us though?" Yuna eyed the crimson-eyed girl warily. Though her comforting touch felt genuine and was welcome in her current state she did not fully trust the girl.

Looking to Sarion, Kyia smiled. "I can communicate with Sarion through his dreams if I need to. It is not easy nor the most pleasant of experiences but in such a significant situation I feel it well warranted."

Rikku's eyes snapped from Sarion to the white-haired girl. "And why are you able to do that?"

Waggling a finger in front of the young thief, Kyia giggled. "Girls should never kiss and tell." She leaned close enough that her bangs tickled the shorter girl's neck. "Though it seems you've done far more than kiss." Her whisper was soft, almost intimate.

Blushing a bright red, Rikku closed her mouth and nibbled on the corner of her lower lip. Sarion broke the silence after a moment. "It's because we are linked through her magic. It's also why I am still alive."

Yuna looked at him curiously and then moved her questioning eyes to Rikku who mouthed she would explain later. With a heavy sigh, Yuna's shoulders slumped. "I suppose we can go. I have no reason to doubt your urgency and while I am unsure of everything that's going on I expect to be brought up to speed soon."

Kyia frowned and took Yuna by the shoulders, startling the brunette as she leaned close as if inspecting her. "Did Paine give you anything?"

"No, why?" She blushed as Kyia's hands tugged at her shirt to inspect her neck before taking her hands, looking for a ring.

Frowning, the white-haired girl shook her head. "I sense part of her magic in the area. I figured if anyone had something of hers it would be you."

Rikku leaned out from behind Kyia. "Oh Yunie, Paine had a box that she forgot back in the tavern when we left. I put it in your pack."

In a flash, Yuna had her pack in hand and was digging through it in search of the mystery item. When an unknown box was discovered she handed it to Kyia who unhesitatingly opened it to reveal a talisman on a rope of silver. It was as beautiful as it was detailed; a sword with an angel's wing on one side and a demonic wing on the other. In the center of the pommel was a small, heart-shaped ruby that seemed aglow with energy.

"It's beautiful." Yuna breathed and took it in her hands and looking it over.

Kyia smirked and tossed the box aside. "You must be one incredible woman. That necklace is spelled with an incredibly powerful incantation. I recommend you wear it and never take it off."

"Is that what I think it is Kyia?" Sarion's emerald eyes were wide as he stared at the pendant.

She nodded and Yuna looked from one to the other. "And what exactly is it?"

Sarion shook his head. "This is not something we can tell you Yuna. Not only is it not our place to do so but it would be wrong to speak it so simply rather than have you wear and experience it."

Hesitating only momentarily, Yuna pulled the necklace over her head and let it fall between her breasts. The pendant hung squarely at her sternum; the perfect size chain as if made specifically for her. As the cool metal touched her flesh, she felt a strange sensation overcome her and a smile touched her lips. She suddenly felt safe, secure. It was as if someone had lovingly embraced her and told her everything would be fine.

"Yunie?"

The brunette smiled at her cousin. "She's okay Rikku. I can feel her. I… I can't really explain it but I feel that she is unharmed and though she is conflicted, she is still the Paine we know."

Hugging her cousin, Rikku giggled. "That's one incredible gift Yunie. Something you want to tell us?"

"N-no!" Yuna blushed and pinched her cousin's side. "Sarion, we should go to The Calm Lands and head to Bevelle from there. We can see what has changed since our…" She thought for a moment. "departure."

Sarion nodded and led them into the temple. Though he was nervous about the journey he was more than willing to do so in order to remain by Rikku's side. She truly had given him a greater purpose and he fully intended to make full use of his time with her be it a lifetime of many years or one ended too soon.

* * *

Paine stood inside the small cavern with wide eyes and trembling hands. Before her was an eerily familiar pool of black fluid that seemed to move on its own with no wind or other outside force influencing it. The consistency somewhere between water and tar but no odor came from the strange liquid.

As she approached the edge to inspect it, a figure formed atop the dark fluid in the shape of a young girl and spoke to her. "Welcome back Mistress Paine."

Staring in awe, Paine stepped back. "Who… Who are you?"

"You do not remember me Mistress? I am one of your many victims but unlike the rest, my death changed everything." The nondescript figure moved closer; not walking so much as simply gliding through the fluid towards the silver-haired girl. "My death is what led to your return. My death has led to the suffering of thousands and for that you must answer."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paine snapped at the strange creature-girl. "What do you mean it brought me back?"

A smile formed on the otherwise blank face. "Your past sins demand satisfaction Mistress. Allow me to indulge you." In an instant, dozens of black tendrils snaked out from the fluid and wrapped around Paine. Before she could even make a sound it covered her entirely. "Your decisions condemned thousands to countless horrors Mistress. Now it's your turn."

* * *

"_Claire?" Solari stumbled over a chair that was tipped on its side as she ran from the room, "Claire!" Her voice grew frantic as her heart rate increased. All she cared about was finding her Claire and getting away from the castle. Being a Harvester was bad enough but to expect the innocent angel that was Claire to murder her own family? It was too much!_

_Running down the corridor into the dining hall, she skidded to a stop at seeing her beloved on her knees before the silver-haired leader she had hoped to flee. Feeling her entire body grow ice-cold, Solari slowly made her way over to the two; fear coursed through her body the closer she got._

"_Glad you could make it Solari. Your little pet here seems to have gotten lost."_

_Solari licked her lips nervously and took a step forward. "Mistress Paine, please-"_

"_Do you know what it means to desert, Solari?" The older girl asked the question in a simple enough manner but it sent chills down her spine nonetheless._

_She nodded. "Yes Mistress but-"_

_Paine looked from Solari down to the blonde girl kneeling before her, facing Solari with tear-filled eyes. "Tell her everything will be alright."_

"_Please Mistress I beg you!" Solari cried out, rushing forward and kneeling before her. "Spare her, kill me instead!"_

_Claire's eyes widened and she reached out for Solari only to have a gauntleted fist grip her hair tightly and hold her in place. "Solari…"_

"_Tell her everything will be alright, Solari."_

_Tears poured from crimson eyes as she looked into the sapphire eyes of her love. "Everything will be alright my darling." Her voice was barely above a whisper._

_Paine jerked her hand, arching the blonde girl's head back. "Tell her to not be afraid."_

_Solari trembled fiercely, her entire body shaking with the horror of the situation before her. "Don't be scared Claire. I'm here." She fought to speak past the lump in her throat as Paine released the girl's hair._

_Claire smiled sadly. "I love you Sol-" Her words were abruptly cut short as a dagger pierced her throat from behind; Paine's gauntleted fingers holding the handle and giving it a twist for good measure._

"_Claire!" Solari screamed the name causing it to echo from the stone walls as the blonde girl's body slumped forward to the cold floor. Turning away, she retched until dry-heaves wracked her body. Tears poured down her cheeks as she made her way to the lifeless girl and rolled her over. "Claire…"_

_Paine turned and began walking away. "Next time keep your pets on a better leash and I won't need to put them down."_

_Solari's anguished wail was her only response as she clutched the only person she had ever loved in her arms. As her heart broke so did whatever remaining humanity that was within her. "You will pay for this Paine…"_

* * *

Paine collapsed to the stone floor in a heap; dry-heaving at the horrific imagery she had been shown. "That's… that's not me." She managed after the fit had passed. "Not anymore."

"You are who you are Mistress. Whether you bury it under a single layer or a thousand it still remains."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No. I'm not that person anymore. I... I love someone."

The figure paused. "The woman who ruled the Harvesters had no room in her black heart for love. You speak of lust or infatuation."

"No!" Paine cried out. "I love her! I would die a thousand deaths for her and more."

Again, the figure paused. "If this is true, you will have the chance to prove it very soon. Solari lives and has taken your place. Give her peace and I will spare you."

Paine got to her feet shakily. "How can I do that?"

"Simple." The figure said with what Paine could only assume was a smile. "Make her forgive you."

* * *

_Author's Note_

* * *

_So… yeah. 11,000 words prior to the AN. New record for me by 4k words. Do not get used to this. I spent OVER 35 solid hours writing on this chapter. Every free moment in the past 3 days has been dedicated to writing. Some hours I stared and did nothing but brainstormed. I hit many brick walls and I thank my absolutely wonderful readers who helped me along with this. I love you guys._

_So we had some INTENSE lemon and then some very dark lemon. I know it's a bit of a shock-value but I hope no one was upset too terribly by it. It was meant to show how depraved Solari really is. And at the end you find out why. I 100% admit I felt pretty terrible when she died. Even making her cry early on I felt my heart wrench. Poor thing. But that's how things work; cruel people kill innocent people to create cruel people._

_Speaking of innocents… How do you guys like Kate? I like Kate. And Hannah. Adding a new arc allowed me a LOT of extra writing! Is this good? Do you guys like the whole long chapter thing? I can either update more often with 4k chapters or try to push 5-8k. 11k will never happen again. My god it's been rough._

_Anyhow this was a surprise chapter for anyone but the three I've harassed all week since I ended up with internet in Manas after all. After this however I will be gone 100% due to Mississippi's lack of technological advancement. As for Kyia's sweet, sweet dagger:_

**[1] tinyurl dot com slash kyiasdague**

_You know the drill. Type it out normally without the [1] and get it going. It's so cool._

_To reviewers!_

**_DragonGirl323:_**_ First off, thank you for your invaluable help this chapter! And I laughed out loud at "oh my stars and garters". Best phrase ever. Glad I could sneak this one in before I fully lost internet._

**_Caet:_**_ And a thanks to you for tolerating my whining the past 35 hours. You allowed me to bounce ideas as well as give me insight I VERY much needed. Thank you! So, so, so glad you turned on to this story despite its genre. Awesomeness._

**_Secret PM Reviewer: _**_We basically filled a book back and forth. You put up with a LOT of my rambling and have worked EVERY chapter into better content. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. This story is a large reflection on your incredible advice and critiques._

_Stay tuned for more! Chapter 19 will finally get AWAY from the damn island!_

_And no. I did not proof this. Did you see how long it is? So corrections when you find are valued! I am positive there are a bunch sadly._


End file.
